Homecoming
by E.E.M
Summary: A/U Inspired by Gossip Girls. Living the fabulous life isn't all good. After a year and a half of absence Rukia Kuchiki is back. She's not the school 'Princess' anymore though. That title belongs to someone else. Someone not so willing to give it up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! This story idea just sorta came to me when I was watching Gossip Girls (which is a great show by the way). This story is placed in the Gossip Girls world. They are all human and rich.

Some scenes may seem pretty similar to the show particularly the first chapter. This chapter is based loosely on the pilot episode of Gossip Girls. Other then that, I do plan on taking this story in my own direction. So, basically, this idea was inspired by Gossip Girls.

I really hope you all like this. I'm going to try to put up the next chapter soon after this. Hopefully I will succeed. As for the story title, I could not think of a better name for it. If I think of a better one I will change it. On to the story.

* * *

Homecoming

Chapter 1: Intro

A girl with beautiful shoulder length raven hair and big violet eyes stepped of the plane and made her way through the terminal. The sounds and sights of people talking and walking overtook her senses.

She took out her I-pod headphones and put them in. She blasted the music so she could drown out the noises.

Being short, no not short, she liked to say vertically challenged, she knew she needed to get someplace higher so she could see if her driver was here.

She located a set of escalators and made her way to them. Moving quickly, she almost bumped into a blonde headed girl, but at the last second, she maneuvered herself around said blonde.

Once she passed the blonde, she went up the escalators and looked over the rail. She scanned the area.

Unbeknownst to her, the blonde on the ground floor stood there shocked.

"Was that…" she trailed off. She quickly brought out her phone and put it into camera mode. Her eyes swept the upstairs wildly until she found her goal. "Bingo." She muttered.

She positioned her phone perfectly and snapped a picture of the raven haired girl. Before she sent it, she also wrote a message. Then she pressed send. "Guess who's back Karakura?" She then turned around and went on her way.

The raven haired girl had finally found who she was looking for. She quickly took the headphones out of her ears, took the escalator down, and walked towards her driver.

"Excuse me. Would you happen to be here for a Rukia Kuchiki?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

The man turned around and nodded. "Welcome back Miss Kuchiki. Would you like me to take your bag?"

He motioned for her bag. "No thank you. I've got it."

The driver nodded. "This way." He said as he motioned with his hands. "Please."

She nodded and took the lead. After a few seconds, she realized that she didn't know where the car was parked, so she fell behind.

Minutes later, Rukia was seated in the car. "Where exactly are we going? This isn't the way home."

"Your brother and sister are at a dinner party." Rukia nodded in understanding. "I was told to bring you to the Lavery's place." Rukia was a little confused.

"Lavery?"

"I didn't think you would remember her. Senna Lavery. She's your age, but from what I can remember, you and her weren't close."

"Oh. Thank you for clearing that up."

"No problem Miss Kuchiki."

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

-Lavery Mansion-

The party at the mansion was in full swing. Parents talking with parents, and teenagers talking with teenagers.

"Orihime, have you seen Ichigo?" A girl with dark violet hair asked.

"Yes, Senna. I saw him with his sisters." Orihime, the strawberry blonde, answered.

"Thanks. Why don't you 4 stay here?" Senna asked looking at the group behind Orihime. "I'm going to go get him, and we will meet you here."

Orihime nodded.

Senna left them on search for her boyfriend Ichigo. She found him in a matter of seconds thanks to his bright orange hair.

"Ichigo! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." She went up to him and wrapped her arm around his. She turned towards the two sophomores, Ichigo's sisters.

"I hope you don't mind, but I am going to borrow my boyfriend for a bit"

The lighter haired colored nodded. "Thanks Yuzu. I appreciate it." Senna told the young girl with a smile. She started to pull Ichigo away.

"Hold on." Ichigo turned towards the two girls. "Go find dad. Stay with him, and Karin," He focused his gaze on the darker haired girl. "I mean you too."

"Fine." Karin told him.

"Now we can go" He said while pulling Senna closer to him.

The two made their way to the others. "Hey Renji, Uryuu." Ichigo called.

"Hey." Renji said.

Uryuu nodded towards Ichigo.

"Hey guys" A new voice said.

"Hey Tatsuki!" Orihime said.

"So…Renji…Do you remember what tomorrow is?" Tatsuki asked Renji.

Renji gulped. "Umm…Yes." He said hesitating.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, it's uh…" Renji didn't have a chance to answer, for Orihime shouted the answer.

"It's your 2 year anniversary!"

Renji snapped his fingers. "That's it." He exclaimed.

Tatsuki turned to Orihime. "Orihime! I wan-" She was cut off by multiple cell phone ring tones going off. Orihime was the first to pick her cell phone up. "It's a text message." She told every one who could hear her.

The parents looked around as well as the teenagers, who had a look of curiosity on their faces. Who would send out a massive text?

Orihime slid her pink chocolate phone open. Her eyes widened and she laughed a let out a little laugh.

"Oh my god!"

"What is it Orihime?" There was a trace of worry in Uryuu's voice. It was normal for him to be concerned. She was his girlfriend after all.

Orihime ignored him and shoved her phone in Tatsuki's face.

While she was doing that, everyone else answered their phones. Gasps where heard throughout the room. Senna was cursing herself. She left her phone in her room.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked getting a little angry.

Tatsuki had the same expression as Orihime. "Wow." Was really all she said.

Renji moved behind Tatsuki to see the phone. A smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Well, I must say it's about damn time. The Princess has returned."

Senna grabbed the phone to look at it. She scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me. Princess my ass. She is in my territory now." She handed the phone to Orihime, and quickly turned to Ichigo.

"Come with me."

"Senna, what the hell is going on?"

"It doesn't matter come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

* * *

The driver stopped in front of a beautiful white mansion. She opened the car door and stepped outside. With her bag on her shoulder, she went up the steps and opened the door. She followed the sounds of people's voices and soon enough she came into the main room. 

She let her eyes scan the room and automatically found who she was looking for. She was highly aware of some of the people staring at her, and that they were talking. She put on the infamous Kuchiki façade and made it clear that what they were doing was not bothering her. She moved closer to her target.

"Hisana!"

The young women turned around.

"Rukia!" They went towards each other and hugged.

"Oh it's so good to see you and to have you back home baby sister"

"It's good to be back. Where's big brother?"

"Right behind you."

Rukia turned around and was met face to face with Byakuya. Her older brother.

"Hello Byakuya. How are you?"

"Just fine. I see you made it here safely."

Rukia nodded. As she was going to say something else, she was suddenly tackled.

"Orihime…"Rukia said.

"Oh my god! Rukia! I can't believe you're here!"

Orihime let go of Rukia and let Tatsuki give her hello.

"Hey! Wow, look who's back." Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Yep. I'm back." Rukia stated. "For good."

Orihime and Tatsuki smiled. Rukia turned to Hisana and Byakuya. She sighed.

"Listen Rukia, me and Big Bro are going to go mingle. You stay and talk with your friends. We will see you at home." Hisana gave Rukia on last hug. "I love you. Be safe."

Rukia nodded and looked at Byakuya. He nodded. Rukia smiled. He knew that was all she would get out of him. Then Hisana and Byakuya left. She took a deep breath. Now with family gone how was she going to fair? She still felt their stares on her. Would they ever stop?

She forced those thoughts out of her mind, and decided that they were going to talk here. And you know what? It felt good. Rukia thought that it would be awkward but it wasn't.

It was like she never left. She found out that Orihime was going out with Uryuu, Tatsuki was with Renji, Hinamori (a.k.a. Momo) was going out with Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the others were still single. The most important information was that the new 'Princess' of the most prestigious school was Senna Lavery.

As they were talking Senna's mother came up to them.

"Well. Looks like we have a new guest. Hello, my name is Ann." She put her hand out to shake hands with Rukia. Rukia raised her hand and gently shook it.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Pleasure. My husband went up to get our daughter, Senna. It's important to be a good hostess."

"Really that's not necessary. I'm actually getting ready to leave."

"Nonsense. You must meet her." Ann smiled as she walked away. Rukia smirked. Sadly, Rukia knew there was no way out of this without making a bad impression, but hell, she wasn't Rukia for nothing. She wanted to clean up her image. She would. She always got what she wanted. This time was no different. She would start cleaning her image after this.

* * *

-Upstairs in Senna's Room-

Right as they entered the room Senna's lips met Ichigo's. She was kissing him furiously. She started to take his jacket of off him, and he helped her along. He put his hand on her shoulder and started to slide the strap of her dress off.

They started moving backwards and fell onto the bed. Senna moved from his lips to his neck.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ichigo said suddenly and breathlessly. "Not that I mind this but what the hell is going on. What was on the phone?"

"Nothing!" She answered quickly. "I just want to spend time with my boyfriend." She started to pull him towards her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah."

"Senna, your mother wants you to greet a guest."

"Yes dad. I'll be down there soon."

They stayed silent for a while until the footsteps faded away.

"Lets go."

"I thoug-"

"I know."

"You don't seem to happy about this Senna."

"It's fine. Lets go."

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He knew something was up. What? He didn't know. He was damn curious too. He had a gut feeling that it had to do with all the cell phones ringing.

Senna led Ichigo down the stairs, and told him to go find Renji. He wanted to go with her, and he would have, but Keigo, another friend, called him.

"You are lucky." He told her. Then he left.

She looked for her mom, and when she found her, Ann pointed her in the right direction.

She made her way to where her mom pointed her too.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Orihime asked Rukia. 

"Yeah. I have to go. I still have so many things to do. School starts tomorrow and I have to make sure I'm ready to meet with the headmaster."

"Give her time Orihime. She just got back. I'm sure she needs time to unpack." Tatsuki said to comfort Orihime.

"Fine." Orihime pouted. "At least we will see you tomorrow. Then, we will all be back in action!"

Rukia smiled. Same old Orihime. Nothing is ever that simple. Things can't go back to the way they were before that fast. She hugged both Orihime and Tatsuki and made her way to the door, at the same time Senna found her. Senna stayed good enough away to see Rukia.

Before she left though, Rukia turned around. "Oh. One more thing. Give my regards to the daughter. Senna wasn't it?" With that said, Rukia turned and left.

Senna approached the two girls. "Well that was exciting now, wasn't it? Lets go." She said in a commanding voice walking away. Tatsuki gave Senna a look. Orihime laughed.

* * *

Rukia was in the car. Thinking about all that happened at the party. 

'_It wasn't bad'_ She thought. _'Maybe I can make this work. I can do this. I have to do this.'_

She sat there letting the silence overtake her. Too soon for her liking was she at her home.

She got out of the car and made her way up the stairs. She took the key out of her back pocket and unlocked the door.

Before she went in she took a much needed deep breath. She twisted the doorknob and walked in.

She walked down the entrance hall into the forye. She set her key on the table. She stood there studying the walls, floor, and high ceiling.

"Miss Kuchiki. We have all been awaiting your arrival. May I take your bag?"

Rukia turned towards her left. "No thank you, Rebecca. I've got it."

"Of course Miss Kuchiki." Rukia watched as Rebecca walked away.

Rukia walked towards the stairs, with one foot on the first step, she stopped. She turned around to get one last look.

Her voice was soft and wavered as she said to herself, "Welcome home."

* * *

WOW!!! I think this was the longest chapter I have written so far. 

I hope it's good. On a whim I decided to go ahead and type this. This is all free written. I have to say it was a little hard to type. I hope all who read this like it, and I hope no one thinks this is confusing.

The next chapter is when Rukia will meet Senna. You will also find out why she left. If you saw Gossip Girls Rukia, like Serena, was at boarding school. Just a little FYI. Also, Rukia and Ichigo have not met before. Ichigo came after Rukia left fo boarding school

Any questions please ask, and I will try my hardest to answer them.

All good and bad reviews welcomed.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Second chapter!! Woohoo!!

Hopefully this chapter is better than the first one. I know last chapter I said that you would find out why she left, but I decided to hold off on that until the next chapter (chapter 3). Sorry!

I tried not to make it boring, so hopefully it's not.

On to the story!!!

* * *

Homecoming

Chapter 2- Morning and Meetings

Rukia's eyes slowly opened to a dimly lit room. She laid still, not moving. Today was the day.

Her first day back to her old school. This was the day that counted the most. She would see and talk to everybody there.

She wouldn't deny that she had doubts. How would the others feel with her being back? Elektra always had a feeling that Orihime and Tatsuki would be happy that she was back, and she was glad to know that she was right.

But what of the others? Before she left, she was good friends and close with everyone. Renji the most out of all of them. He was always like an older brother to her. An older brother who actually cared. She hoped that she didn't mess up any of those relationships.

Rukia turned her head to the right and looked at her clock. The clock read 5:27. She took a deep breath and slowly let it go. She loved her friends, but right now she had more pressing matters. She had a meeting with the school's headmaster.

She threw the covers off of her and stepped out of bed. She wanted to be at school by at least 7:00. That way she would have time to not only talk to the headmaster, but also some of her friends. She snuck one more glance at the clock. 5:30 was what it read. She sighed.

Rukia went to her bathroom and turned on the light. She grabbed a black towel from her cabinet, and hung it on the towel hanger next to her shower.

She had both a Jacuzzi type tub and a shower. She decided that the shower would be quicker, so she quickly shed her black silk pajamas off.

Once she stepped in, she closed the shower curtains and turned the knobs all the way on both hot and cold. She let the water beat down on her while she grabbed her loofa and squirted strawberry scented body scrub on it. She quickly scrubbed herself and then washed her hair with her _'Fresh Wild Mountain Strawberry'_ shampoo and conditioner.

She turned off the water, opened the shower curtains, grabbed her black towel, and wrapped it around her. After exiting the bathroom, Rukia went to one of her chests and opened a drawer. She pulled out a black silk robe and quickly put it on, and put the towel on her bed.

First off she decided, would be clothes. She went to her closet, opened the door and went in. She was glad she had a walk-in closet. She was a clothes fanatic. It didn't matter to her whether or not it was designer. All that mattered was that she liked it.

She started flipping through her shirts and decided to go with a black form fitting t-shirt that had a NIRVANA, and a picture of the band playing their instruments in a faded yellow color. After choosing a shirt, she quickly decided to wear a dark wash skinny jean. She then chose a pair of knee high black boots with a 2 ½ inch heel.

Exiting the closet, she threw her clothes on the bed, and looked at the clock. It read 6:15.

'_Great.' _She thought. _I'm doing good on time. I should be done with my make-up at 6:25. That gives me 20 minutes to get dressed with plenty of time to get to school.'_

She sat down at her vanity and pulled out her light gray eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and her light pink lip gloss. She put on the gray eye shadow and was applying her mascara, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Rukia called.

The door opened and Hisana appeared.

"Morning." Hisana said as she came in. "Getting ready for school?" Hisana asked.

"Yep. What brings you up here so early?" Rukia put her mascara down, and picked up her black eyeliner and applied it.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. I came into check on you after me and Byakuya got home from the party, but you were already asleep."

Rukia nodded. "I did try to wait, but it got to be 9:30, and I have a meeting with the headmaster." She put her eyeliner down and turned to face Hisana, who was sitting on the bed. "I thought it would be better if I was, you know, well rested."

"Good decision. Umm…In case you're wondering where Byakuya is, he had to go to a meeting."

Rukia shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. This is how it's always been. Hell, he couldn't even come to my past birthday party's because of so many meetings. He wasn't even there when I needed you both the most. If he can miss things like that, why would I expect anything to be different now." She knew she sounded bitter, and she couldn't help but feel bad.

"Hey. He cares. You know that."

"Sure." Rukia's tone of voice made it clear that that was all she would say on that subject.

Hisana sighed and changed the subject.

"So…What are you wearing for your meeting?" Hisana smiled and watched as Rukia pointed to a spot on the bed.

What was once a smile disappeared and became a frown.

"You're wearing that!" Hisana exclaimed. Rukia only responded with a nod.

"No you are not! Aren't you suppose to make a good impression? How the hell does that make a good impression?" Hisana asked while holding the clothes up for emphasis.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "O.k, Hisana, you need to calm down. It honestly doesn't matter what I wear. I'm going to get my uniform at school. I'll change into it there. That is if you ordered it. You did order it right?"

Hisana rolled her eyes. "Of course I did, but-"

Rukia cut her off. "My body, my choice."

"Fine," Hisana replied curtly. "I'll let you get dressed. I'll be downstairs."

Rukia nodded and watched Hisana leave. Rukia stood up, walked towards the door and locked it. She then sat on her bed and grabbed the towel. She quickly towel dried her hair. She then hurriedly put her clothes on, and brushed her hair leaving it down.

She looked at herself in the floor length mirror. _'Not bad.'_ She thought as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

She slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"Hisana,." she called. "Where are you?"

"In the conservatory." Hisana answered. Rukia made her way to the conservatory, and found Hisana sitting down at a table reading _'Pride and Prejudiced.'_

"Hey. I'm leaving."

Hisana looked up and put down her book. She stood up and walked over to Rukia. Hisana smiled.

Rukia groaned. "Please do not get all mushy on me sis."

"You are going to do fine. Please do not let what people say get to you. They say things about something that they just don't understand."

"Yea. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I still do. You were at such a bad place before you left." Hisana looked like she was about to cry. "You really scared me. I thought I was loosing my only sister. I do not want to go back to that." Her voice was wavering.

"I'm not. Please don't worry. Trust me."

"I do Rukia. I love you." She paused clearing her throat. "You need to go. Are you walking?"

"Yea." Rukia nodded. "I wanted to see if anything has changed here."

"O.k." Hisana said as her and Rukia walked towards the front door.

Hisana gave Rukia a hug. "I love you too. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Rukia and Hisana parted and then Rukia left.

* * *

Rukia's journey to school was unexciting. Everything was the same. Honestly though, what could have changed in a time span of a year and a half? Not much. 

Too soon for her liking, she saw the school. _'Still the same.'_ She noted. She started going up the steps leading to the school, but stopped when she caught site of Orihime and Tatsuki. Rukia was mentally deciding whether or not to go over there. She decided that she would.

She suddenly stopped when she saw a girl in the middle of them. One she didn't recognized. Nonetheless, she still went.

"Hey guys!" Rukia shouted.

They all looked up. Orihime quickly stood up and gave Rukia a hug.

"Hey! You're here early." Orihime said while letting go of Rukia.

"Yep. I have a meeting with the headmaster." Rukia's eyes fell on Tatsuki.

"Hey Rukia." Tatsuki said. "I would get up and give you a hug, but seeing as how it is now the first day of school, I am damn tired."

Rukia gave a small laugh. "I understand. I really wish I was still in bed myself."

"Oh so very true…"

The girl in the middle cleared her throat. Rukia's gaze now focused on her as the girl stood up.

"Hello. You must be…" Rukia trailed off. She had a good guess on who it was, but decided to wait and see if she was right. She didn't want to look like a fool.

"Senna Lavery."

"Right. The daughter of the parents who threw the party yesterday, right?"

"Yes, and you must be Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "How did you-"

Senna cut her off. "Please. Everyone knows who you are. You can cut the innocent act o.k.?"

Tatsuki stood up. Her and Orihime exchanged a look. They both had similar thoughts going through their heads. When you put past 'princess' with present 'princess' together, nothing good can come out of it.

Rukia had a hint of amusement on her face. "Wow! It's obvious that you already have an opinion of me." She gave a laugh. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough."

"All just rumors."

Senna scoffed. "Please. A lot of people saw you. Don't deny things that you know are facts."

"A lot of people here are heavy drinkers. Not just me."

"That may be right. But they weren't all you know , going around stealing girl's boyfriends, partying all the time, drinking, and who knows what else! They don't act like spoiled little sluts. They don't let their petty little problems affect their life. You on the other hand, did everyone of those things." Senna took a step up to show Rukia who the boss was, a look of satisfaction on her face..

'_Who the hell does this bitch think she is? She doesn't know anything about my life!'_ Rukia thought. Rukia quickly cleared her head. She was not going to let Senna know that she got to her with those comments. In a flash a small smirk appeared on Rukia's face.

"I guess you feel that threatened by me coming back. You're afraid that I'll take everything away from you that you have." Rukia watched Senna tense.

Orihime was about to say something, but Tatsuki put a hand over her mouth. Orihime quickly glanced at Tatsuki. From there, her eyes swung to her right as she saw a group of guys turning the corner. Her eyes widened. She would recognize that hair color anywhere.

'_Uh-oh!' _Orihime thought. Orihime quickly looked at Senna, who still hadn't answered Rukia's comment.

"Why the hell would I feel threatened by you? I have everything I could ever want. You don't really have anything. Some of the students here at the school do not like you. It's sad. They used to too. Not anymore. Why you came back is beyond me, but listen well. This-" Senna said wile looking around. "Is my school."

Rukia waited for Senna to go on. Annoyance growing by the minute.

"I will not just let you waltz back in here and take it back."

"I'm not trying to."

"Like hell you are."

Before Rukia had a chance to rebut, Orihime had finally pushed Tatsuki's hand away.

"Wow! Look who's coming." Orihime pointed the group of boys out with Renji now in the lead. Renji ran the rest of the way towards them.

"Hey!" Renji yelled.

The next thing Rukia knew, she was enveloped in a big bear hug.

"It's so good to have you back!" Rukia heard Renji say.

"It's good to see you too Renji."

Renji let go of Rukia and gave Orihime a hug, Senna a really quick hug, and then finally a hug and a kiss to Tatsuki.

Only after he was done greeting everybody did he notice the tense atmosphere surrounding the group.

"Did I miss something?" Renji asked. A little hesitant.

"No!" They all quickly answered.

Renji nodded. He was not entirely convinced though.

"Hey, here come the guys. Rukia, you remember Chad, Toshiro, err…Keigo…" Renji trailed off. His eye started to twitch in anger. "Damn it Keigo! Stop staring at her like that. I swear, if you don't I will beat the shit out of you! I don't like the way you're looking at my little sister."

Keigo, who was having his own little fantasy, snapped out of it.

"I can't help it! She is still so beautiful. You haven't changed a bit." His smile was wide. Then what Renji said caught up to him. "Little sister! What are talking about! You're not related."

"Not by blood. I consider her family. That's why if you mess with her, friend or not, I will be forced to kill you."

Keigo nodded. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

"Good. Anyway…" Renji looked towards Rukia.

"Yeah!" Rukia laughed. "I remember. Hey guys!"

They all greeted her back.

"Uryuu, here, came after you…" Renji trailed off.

"Yea. Came after I left." Rukia turned and face Orihime and Uryuu. She stuck her hand out as did Uryuu.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Same here."

"He is my boyfriend." Orihime said excitedly. Rukia couldn't help but smile as Uryuu blushed. Orihime looked so happy.

"The others are inside. Anyway last but not least, King of the campus, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You also forgot _**MY **_boyfriend." Senna added loudly while looking at Rukia. Her tone of voice made it clear that Ichigo was strictly hands off.

Rukia turned back around, after giving Senna a look, to meet Ichigo. Her whole world stopped. Her breathing slowed down. There in front of her was a look alike of the person she tried so hard not to remember.

"Hey," Ichigo said while sticking a hand out. "I'm Ichigo, as Renji pointed out. It's nice to meet you."

Ichigo waited for Rukia to do or say something. He snuck a quick glance at Senna, who looked tense and angry.

"You, um… are you there?" Ichigo cautiously asked.

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts. She avoided looking at his face at all costs. She quickly looked at Renji.

"I have to go. I don't want to be late. Bye!"

They all watched as she hurriedly walked away. Orihime's eyes locked onto Senna. She noticed that Senna relaxed. Orihime shook her head.

Ichigo looked plain confused. Senna went and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist.

"What's-" Senna cut Ichigo off.

"Come on guys lets go somewhere else."

"Yea. We have things to do before school actually starts." Tatsuki said, as she noticed Renji's confused face.

Toshiro looked on. Sensing something was about to happen he quickly and calmly said, "I'm going to find Momo." With that said, he disappeared.

"I'll…go to." Chad said and then left. He also noticed something was going to happen. The way that Senna looked and then with the way Renji's face was slowly changing, how could something not happen.

Now only the couples were left standing.

"That was weird." Orihime stated.

"She's not really like that." Renji said trying to reassure Ichigo.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Senna asked.

"What would that be Senna?" Uryuu asked.

"She thinks she's too good for us."

Renji's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that the reason for the tension before was because of Senna. "I'd take that back." He said.

"Why? She couldn't even say a simple 'nice to meet you' to my boyfriend!"

Ichigo shook his head. He saw a fight already starting between them. He saw some people looking at them. He sighed.

"Look Senna, maybe she had her reasons or something. It doesn't matter."

Senna looked at Ichigo in disbelief. "You're defending her?"

"No. What I'm doing is trying to stop a fight that doesn't need to happen. So both of you stop this shit right now!" Ichigo demanded.

"Fine!" Senna and Renji both stated. With one last look at each other, they went their separate ways.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. Something told him that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

WOW!! End of the second chapter!! That makes me very happy. Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad that a lot of you liked it. I have part of chapter 3 written, probably about ¼. Still so much more to write. 

Question for you reviewers!

What do you think would be better…Having a flashback to tell the whole story about what happened or just having her tell it or combining both? (I think I could do that)

Advice would be greatly appreciated. If you have any suggestions on anything, I would love to hear it.

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Any reviews are welcome, even if it just says good, or bad!

Reviews make me happy and they give me fuel to write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo!!! Third chapter!! I love writing this story.

I hope everyone likes it. Finally we all get to know what happened to Rukia. I hope that I did a good job. Thank you to all who review. When I see the reviews I get really happy, and that makes me want to hurry and get a new chapter out.

* * *

Chapter 3

Memories

Rukia quickly made her way up the rest of the steps and entered the school. She couldn't believe it. _'What the hell was that? That Ichigo guy looked so much like…' _She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't dwell on that. She had a meeting to go to. She wanted to look calm and collected, but right now she knew she looked nothing of the sort.

She made her to the main office, took a deep breath, and went in. She was surprised to see the same secretary still there. Rukia wondered if she would remember her.

"Excuse me." Rukia cursed mentally when she heard her shaky voice.

The secretary, Kiyone Kotetsu, looked up.

"Hello! Can I help you?"

Nope, guess she didn't remember her. "Yes," Rukia answered while nodding. "I have a meeting with the headmaster."

"One second…" Kiyone said, as she was looking at her computer. "Ah, yes…Headmaster Ukitake cleared his entire morning schedule for you. He is very nice that way. He cares so much for his students, and the students respect him back.. I hope one day that I can achieve the kind of respect that he does."

"Ukitake is still the headmaster?"

Kiyone nodded. "Despite him being sick…" she trailed off trying to find the right words. "He is very dedicated to what he does. I don't see him stopping anytime soon."

"I don't know if Ukitake still being the headmaster is good or bad?"

Kiyone smiled. "I wouldn't worry. You are here. That says something. Like I said, he cares for his students. I know he's not suppose to have favorites, but I think you're one."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Go straight in."

Rukia went to the big wooden door. As she was about to go in she paused, and turned back around to Kiyone.

"Do you not remember me at all?"

Kiyone looked at Rukia and studied her face intently.

"Umm…Am I suppose to?" Kiyone asked sounding confused.

Rukia shook her head. "Maybe it's better if you don't." With that said, Rukia pushed the door open and walked in.

* * *

She stood for a few seconds then cleared her throat. The long white haired man looked up. When he saw who it was he stood up. 

"Hello, Headmaster Ukitake."

He smiled. "Welcome back Miss Kuchiki. Please close the door and take a seat." He motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

Rukia did as she was told and sat down, with Ukitake following suit.

"Thank you for taking me back."

"Well despite everything, you were a good student. I've known your brother for as long as I can remember. If you weren't ready to be back, he would not have talked to me about you."

"Look, if your doing this just as a favor to my brother…" She trailed off as stood up. "I'm going to leave."

"No, no, no. Not at all. Please." He motioned towards her seat. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

She nodded and sat back down.

"So…how have you been?" He asked.

"Good, now I guess. Before…Well you know."

He nodded. "Yes I do know. Well I must say it's a pleasure to have you back."

"I guess. Not so many people think so though."

He eyed her curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"I see the way some people look at me. I see them talking. I try to block them out, but sometimes you just can't. I can't really blame them though. It's my own fault."

"No," He said while shaking his head slowly. "What the students here think are their own opinions."

"Yes. Based on my actions."

After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe some people had these opinions before? That the reason you were liked was just because of the position you held in this school?"

"No sir. That never really occurred to me."

He nodded. "I just want you to know that it's not just because of you being here now that they all think like this. You've been gone. They feel like you're not above them anymore. Now in their world, you are weak. At the bottom of the food chain so to speak. They want to take advantage of that. Don't let them."

She nodded. "So, was this meeting just about the rest of the students?"

"No."

"Then what is this about.?"

"I know the real reason of why you acted out. At first, I was never aware of it. After you left, your brother decided to tell me. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. He was a major part of your life to."

"Rukia, if you don't mind, I want to talk about that. Do you think you can?"

Rukia was silent. Her eyes wondered around the room before finally resting on him. Slowly she nodded.

"Sure. Its been a year and a half. I think I can, and I feel that you should here it from me. From my point of view."

"O.k. Why don't we talk about him first, before we get into it."

Rukia couldn't help but let a small laugh through.

"You sound like a therapist or something."

"I do have a degree for that, yes." He said while smiling.

She looked down. She pushed her back against the back of the chair. "You can go first." Rukia said softly.

He leaned back in his chair. "Kaien Shiba. He was a wonderful student. Brilliant too. Always in the top percentile of his class. He was well liked by everyone. I like to think he had a bright future ahead of him." He paused.

"He did." Rukia whispered.

"He was like a son to me. I knew his parents very well. We were friends before he or his siblings were born. They made me his godfather. I never had a son of my own, so you couldn't have imagined how I felt to have that title. I would watch him whenever I could. Despite that, I would treat him like any other student in this school, I thi-"

Rukia cut him off. "Not that I mind you telling me this, but why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to know Miss Kuchiki that you weren't the only one affected by what happened."

Rukia crossed her legs trying to get comfortable. "Well, then you should know he didn't have high views of his parents."

"That I did." He answered. "But you're right. Lets move on to you. You met him in your sophomore year when he was a junior. What did you think of him?"

Silence filled the room. She took a few deep breathes.

"You're right when you said he was smart. He was beyond smart. He was kind…to others." Her lips formed a small smile. "When we first met, we didn't exactly get along. Only until later when I needed a tutor for math did we actually get closer." She paused as happy memories flooded her head.

Ukitake studied her carefully. Waiting to see if it got to much for her. _'So far so good.' _He thought.

"When we got closer we talked about so many things. I shared things with him that nobody knew. Not even Renji was privy to that information. We could always let loose and be our real selves around each other. He also told me things, more so about his family. He love his brother and sister, but his parents made him feel so constricted. He wanted to leave. That's why he wanted to graduate early."

Ukitake nodded. He was absorbed into Rukia's story. "I remember that we talked about it. Yes."

She continued. "To get there he was going to have to work really hard. He decided that he wanted to have one last night of fun without any cares."

_

* * *

-Flashback-_

"_Please!" _

"_No."_

"_Rukiaaaa…Pleaseee!!!!!!!!"_

_Rukia let out an exasperated sigh._

"_No Kaien."_

"_Come on! It'll be fun."_

"_Why can't we wait?"_

"_I want to graduate as soon as possible. I want to live my life my way. In order for me to do that…" Kaien wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I have to start soon."_

"_Kaien!!! I'm tired!" Rukia whined. _

_He softly pulled her so that she was facing him._

"_Please. One night. You. Me. No worries. That's all I'm asking." He said with a puppy dog look on his face. She knew that he knew that she couldn't resist that face. She let out a sigh._

"_The things I do for you." She muttered._

"_What was that?" He said with hope in his voice._

"_Fine. I'll go."_

_He pulled her into a bone crushing hug._

"_You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you." He whispered. His arms tightened._

"_But…"_

_He pulled away quickly and eyed her suspiciously. "But…"_

"_I'm going to have to ask Byakuya. Hisana. No problem. Byakuya different story."_

_Kaien shrugged. "He never likes any guys around you. If you ask me, he's to over protective."_

"_Yea. Listen, you go home and get ready. I'll call you."_

_He nodded. "Yea, yea. I'll see you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left._

_-End flashback-_

* * *

"So I take it, Byakuya let you go." 

"After Hisana convinced him."

_

* * *

-Flashback-_

"_Please Byakuya. I hardly get to go out with him." Rukia tried her hardest to let Byakuya let her go, but he still said no._

"_I have work to do."_

"_I'm sorry to disturb you." Rukia said and then left._

_At this point Rukia was desperate. She was going to have to ask Hisana, so she could convince Byakuya to let her go. Rukia found Hisana and explained everything to her._

"_I'll see what I can do." Hisana said. "You just start getting ready."_

_Rukia did what Hisana told her to do. After a while Hisana came back._

"_Well…"_

"_You can go."_

_Rukia jumped up and gave Hisana a hug._

"_Thank you so much!!!"_

"_No problem, but you have to be back by 11:30."_

"_On a Friday?" Rukia exclaimed while pulling away from Hisana._

_Hisana shrugged. "Take it or leave it."_

"_I'll take It."_

"_I'll let you finish getting ready." Hisana left the room._

_Rukia went to her closet and pulled out a black mini dress. It was simple and still cute. She texted Kaien and told him that she could go. He texted back and said he was on his way. Ready to go, she grabbed her silver clutch and went to the forye. To her surprise she saw Byakuya standing there. Soon enough the doorbell rang. Rukia went and opened it._

"_Hey." She said._

_Kaien gave her the once over a smile appearing on his face. "Damn. You look…" He trailed off seeing her shake her head. He looked at her confused. "Hot as hell." Rukia rolled her eyes._

"_Would you like to repeat that." Byakuya said, appearing behind Rukia. _

_Kaien's eyes widened and he gave off a nervous laugh. "No, sir. What I meant to say was that she looked beautiful."_

"_Have her home by 11:30." _

"_Of course sir."_

_-End flashback-_

* * *

"We decided to go to a local club. I'm not gonna lie to you. He did drink. How much? I don't know. I lost count after the 5th shot. It being his last night of fun decided to do it. We had so much fun. It was one of those nights a person wouldn't want to forget. After, I didn't even realize the time. I checked it, later, and it was past 11:30."_

* * *

-Flashback-_

"_Kaien!! Kaien!!" Rukia called out over the loud music._

"_Hey. Rukiaa…" He slurred. "What's up?"_

"_It's way past 11:30. We need to go."_

"_Aww…Let loose come on."_

"_I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is. Lets go NOW!"_

"_Fine. Fine. We'll do it your way." He said as he downed one last shot. _

_Rukia grabbed his arm and led him through the crowd._

"_This was fun wasn't it Rukia?"_

"_Yea Kaien it was." She said with a smile._

_They made it outside to his car. Kaien gabbed the keys from his pocket._

"_O.k. Keys." Rukia told him with her hand held out._

"_What?"_

"_Keys."_

_Kaien started laughing. "Watcha talking about Kuchiki?" _

"_Well, let me think. You plus drinking equals no driving."_

_He raised an eyebrow. He gave her a 'you gotta be kidding' type look._

"_No. Me plus my car equals me driving." He explained to her._

"_Kaien don't be stupid. You're smarter than this. Keys. Give them to me." She demanded. _

"_No!"_

_Rukia made a move to grab the keys from his hand, but he held them above her head. Rukia being much shorter couldn't reach. She jumped up and down a few times trying to get the keys, but she wasn't lucky._

"_Damn it Kaien! This isn't funny!" Rukia exclaimed. _

_Kaien walked past her and around to the drivers side of the car. He opened the door._

"_Kaien, don't be an idiot."_

_Kaien let out an angry sigh. "This is getting old…" He muttered._

"_Kaien."_

"_Rukia. Get in the fucking car, or I swear I will leave your ass out here!"_

_Rukia looked at him in disbelief. Did he really just say that to her? She mentally cursed the alcohol. She sighed. She opened the passenger side door and got in. _

_-End flashback-_

* * *

"So… yea. I got in the car." Rukia's voice cracked and her eyes were watery. 

"If you want to," Ukitake said softly. "You can stop now."

Rukia shook her head. "I started, so I'm not going to stop. Plus, I want you to hear it. He would want you too."

"Then by all means, please continue."

"So we were in the car. He saw how upset I was, so I guess he decided to comfort me."

_

* * *

-Flashback-_

_The ride in the car was silent. Kaien kept on looking at Rukia. Rukia on the other hand was staring straight ahead. Kaien reached over and grabbed her hand while looking at her._

"_Eyes on the road Kaien." She demanded._

_Kaien turned back to the road. Rukia's hand still in his._

"_Hey," He said softly. "I'm sorry."_

_Rukia's response was to shrug._

"_Don't be like that. Please. _

"_How am I suppose to be like Kaien. You fucking yelled at me. I mean, you may have yelled at me before, but not like this."_

"_I'm sorry for that. You know I am."_

"_Right. That could very well be the drinks talking." Rukia turned to face Kaien for a second. Then turned back to face the front. Kaien turned to face her._

"_It's not the-"_

_He was cut off. Rukia felt her head hit the window hard, as everything in her vision seemed to turn black._

_-End flashback-_

* * *

"I can't even say what happened at that point. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital room." 

"And that's when you found out."

"Yes." Rukia wanted it to come out strong, but it came out weak. "Hisana told me that we were in a car crash. Well, more like a semi with a little tiny car. She said that Kaien ran a red light. I didn't even know. And then she told me the news that I never expected to hear."

_

* * *

-Flashback-_

"_Kaien is dead. I'm so sorry." Hisana said with tear in her eyes._

"_What?" Rukia said in disbelief._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No. No. NO!" Rukia had tears running down her face. "He's not dead." Rukia threw the covers off of her. She tried to get off the bed, but failed as she went crashing to the floor._

"_Rukia, please. Don't do this." Hisana said as she helped Rukia up._

"_I don't believe you."_ _Rukia didn't belief herself. She knew that there was a good chance that Hisana was right._

"_I'm so sorry!" Hisana said as Rukia gave out a sob. Hisana pulled Rukia to her and hugged her._

_-End flashback-_

* * *

"Byakuya told me that the semi hit his side. Pretty bad too. It was fatal for him." By this point Rukia had tears running down her face. "He was the one to die. Not me. I ask myself why. It's not fair at all." She paused taking a deep breath. "I can remember that his brother and sister were so mad at me. They had every right to be. It was all my fault." 

"How is it your fault. He was the one who decided to drive when he very well knew that he had a lot to drink."

"I could have tried harder to get the key's away from him. Just something. Anything. He would be alive right now. I have to live with that every single day." She wiped the tears away.

"One can't blame you for acting out. For a few weeks, sure. A month, maybe. But more than that, I don't know. The excessive drinking and partying were not you. You coming to school late and sometimes a little drunk were not you Kaien wouldn't have wanted you acting that way. We both know that." Ukitake said.

"I know" She said, voice hard.

"And yet you still did." Rukia stood up angrily.

"I didn't have anyone else to turn to. Everyone, including my brother and sister told me to keep that night a secret. They wanted me to say that I had no clue what happened, that I wasn't with him! Why the hell should I have lied? All they wanted was to keep Kaien's pristine image up. They didn't want it tainted."

"Calm down." Ukitake demanded, but that fell on deaf ears.

"So my school grades went way down, a few parties here and there, a few guys here and there. My own way of handling things. So what? I know what happened that night. The others don't. What I did was wrong. I will admit that. What they did though, was so much worse."

"I can underst-"

Rukia cut him off.

"No you can't. It hurt lying ever single damn day. They wanted it that way, and since he was their son, what could I have done? Someone deserves to take the blame."

"And let me guess," He watched her sit down. "The one to take the blame would be you?"

"There is no one better. They don't want to, they can go to hell. I was the one in the car. He was my responsibility." She crossed her arms.

"So by thinking you deserved the blame, you choose to ruin your life."

"Yes. I had to make myself feel better, I guess. That's how I chose to do it."

"This has effected you most out of everyone."

"Maybe." Rukia said softly.

"But like I said, everyone deserves a second chance. That's why you're here."

"That maybe true. Some people don't deserve a second chance though."

"That's not for them to decide."

The tension in the air lessened considerably. As silence engulfed them. After a few seconds, Ukitake spoke.

"I wanted to let you know Miss Kuchiki that if you ever fell like talking, there are always your friends, me and the counselor."

She nodded.

"I'm trying to change." She told him.

"I know. Why do you think I accepted you back. It wasn't about your brother. I believe in you. I must emphasize Miss Kuchiki, I will not condone this that type of behavior again."

"Your saying one mess up and I'm out." She stated.

"No. Three strikes and your out. I'm giving you three chances."

"Thank you sir." Rukia said as she stood up.

"Your books are by the door," He pointed to a table on the side of the door. "And so is your schedule."

Rukia nodded in understanding.

"You will get your uniform from Ms. Unohana."

"Is she still the counselor?" Rukia asked him.

"Yes. But she is the nurse this year also."

"O.k. Thank you again sir." She grabbed her books and schedule and grabbed the door handle.

"One more thing Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia slowly turned. "Yes."

"It won't stay hidden forever, about Kaien. Whether it's now or later."

"I know. But hopefully not now." She was about to leave. When she stopped. "Um…This Ichigo Kurosaki guy, is there any relation at all to Kaien?" She asked.

Ukitake looked at her. "No. I thought that too. There is no connection whatsoever."

"Thanks." With that, Rukia left the headmaster's office.

_

* * *

_

End of the third chapter!!! Yes!!! I'm really glad a lot of you like this story. Like I said, this is my fav. Story to write.

This chapter was suppose to be longer, but I decided that was a good place to end it. To me this was an emotional chapter, and I didn't want to change the mood. I hope this was good. I tried my hardest to get this just right.

Please, Please, Please, Review. They make me want to get another chapter out faster.

All kinds welcomed. Good or bad. Please, any criticisms give them. Anything to help make my writing better. Any questions please ask. I hope this chapter wasn't confusing.

So….Please REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps!!! Hope everyone has been good. Here is chapter 4 as promised. This time Rukia and Ichigo will finally really meet. I know this has been a long time coming. I hope you all like it.

AND…..I'm so so so SORRY for the long wait!!! Please forgive me!!

Also, I want to thank all who have reviewed. It means so much to me. Every time I see a review, I always have a very big smile on my face. I'm so glad that so many people like this. As of writing this chapter, I have 31 reviews. WOW!!!

I am so happy!!!

Now…On to the story…

* * *

Chapter 4

First Class…

Rukia slowly made her way to Ms. Unohana's office. There were still students in the hallway, so she knew classes hadn't started yet.

She stopped in front of the door, contemplating whether or not she should knock. For all she knew, some person could be in there sick or something. She shrugged and opened the door.

"Hello…" Rukia said. She looked around. From what she could see the room was empty.

"Is anybody in here?" Rukia sighed. She turned ready to leave when a gentle voice called out.

"One second, please."

Rukia spotted a chair and sat down. Soon enough a woman in her mid-to late 20s came into the room.

"Hello Ms. Unohana."

"Ah, welcome back Miss Kuchiki. It's been a while hasn't it."

"Yeah. It has." Rukia said getting up.

"Sorry about the wait. I was filing some papers."

"Not a problem."

Unohana walked over to her desk at the left of the room.

"I'm just going to assume that you talked to Headmaster Ukitake."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I have. We had a very long, emotionally draining talk."

"Well," Unohana reached behind her desk and pulled out a clear bag. "Here is your uniform. You can change in that room." She said while pointing to a door on the right.

"Thanks." Rukia replied as she grabbed the bag.

"Class starts in 10 minutes. I would hurry if I were you."

Rukia nodded. Once inside the room, she quickly put her bag and books down. He threw off her boots, shed her jeans and t-shirt, and quickly put her uniform on. She smoothed it out, and gave herself a mental pat on the back. She managed to put her uniform on in four minutes.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and winced when she saw her reflection. She hated the school uniforms so damn much. A black plaid pleated skirt, a collared white long-sleeved shirt, a black tie, and a black blazer. It wasn't that the uniform looked bad on her. It was the opposite. When she asked Renji how she looked in the uniform, he said she looked hot. She just hated them. To top it all of, her eyes were still a little red. The redness would be gone soon. She didn't cry that much.

She was also tired. She had no idea that recalling the past would be so draining. She reached in to her bag and brought out her cell phone. The clock read 7:55. She let out a sigh. It was now or never. She picked up her books, bag, and clothes then exited the room.

"Well look at you!" Unohana exclaimed at seeing Rukia in the school uniform. "Back where you belong."

"I guess." Rukia said a little self conscious.

"If you want, you can leave your clothes here and pick them up after school."

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer." Rukia set the clothes down.

"Good, I'll be here. Now you should get to class." Unohana said as she took a seat at her desk.

Rukia nodded. She started towards the door but stopped. She shut her eyes for a second then opened them.

"Ms. Unohana," Rukia started.

"Yes." Unohana said as she looked up from some papers.

"I'm…I just…"

"That's o.k. You don't have to apologize."

"I know, but I still feel like I should. You tried to help me, but I wouldn't let you. Instead I said things that were uncalled for. You didn't deserve it."

"It's ok. Just promise me it won't happen again. Make this school year better. It is your last year."

"You don't have to worry." Rukia said with a small smile. Then she left.

* * *

The hallway was almost empty. _'Damn' _she thought as she looked at her phone. 7:57. She quickly looked at her schedule and saw she had 'Anatomy and Physiology' first.

She put her phone and her schedule in her back, clutched her books tighter to her chest, and made a run to her classroom. She made it with one minute to spare. She took a few deep breathes, used one hand to smooth out her skirt, and went it.

She walked up to the professor and handed him her schedule. She remembered him. He was Kaien's teacher once.

"Welcome back Miss Kuchiki."

"Glad to be back Professor Kurotsuchi."

"Cutting it a little close this time, eh?"

Rukia tilted her head and gave him an innocent expression. "Yeah. You know having to talk to a couple teachers takes time." She was always surprised at how some teachers fell for the innocent act. Just then the bell rang signaling everyone should be in class.

"Well…Lets see where to put you…" He tapped his chin as he scanned the room. Rukia looked around too. Her breath caught in her throat. The only available seat was next to Ichigo Kurosaki.

'_Just great.'_ She thought.

"Well, looks like you're going to sit next to Kurosaki." He looked to his right. "Nemu!" He called. "Get me the seating chart."

Rukia's gaze stopped on Nemu. Nemu rifled through her papers and got the seating chart out, bringing it to Kurotsuchi. Rukia watched as Kurotsuchi wrote down her name next to Ichigo's.

"Take a seat and we'll get started."

Rukia made her way to her seat. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw some people staring at her. She rolled her eyes, set her books down on her desk, and bag on top of her books. She sat on the metal stool and shivered when her legs touched it.

Getting comfortable on the stool, she discretely looked over at Ichigo. She noted that he was reading 'Macbeth' by William Shakespeare.

'_Wow, a guy not afraid to say that he enjoys reading Shakespeare.'_ She thought.

She studied his profile for a minute, which she noted was very nice. Then she noticed his hair. She raised an eyebrow at that. That would be some conversation starter. Looking at him now, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of first impression she made.

"Welcome back to your senior year."

Rukia was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard claps and shouting. Rukia looked at the teacher.

"Now before we get started, I'm going to give you all twenty minutes to talk with the person sitting next to you. That person will be your lab partner for the year."

Rukia's eyes widened. _'You've got to be kidding me.' _Her eyes wandered over to Ichigo. _'Does he even know that someone is sitting next to him?'_

She sat in silence for a while waiting to see if he would initiate the first move. After five minutes of nothing, she decided she would go first.

"So…Shakespeare…that's cool." She said. She had no idea what he thought of her, but a part of her wanted to prove to him that whatever his initial thought of her was was wrong. He caught her by surprise.

Ichigo turned his head. "Oh, hey. Didn't realize someone was there."

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Rukia sighed. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once because I don't do this so often. I'm sorry about my behavior earlier this morning. You just reminded me of someone."

Ichigo closed his book and put it down. "I take it that this person was someone you didn't like?"

Rukia shook her head. "Exactly the opposite. You reminded me of a very good friend, it just ended not so good."

"Was this friend your boyfriend?" He questioned.

"No." She answered quickly.

"So…" He trailed off thinking. Rukia looked at him in confusion, he wasn't suppose o think. He was suppose to accept her apology. He picked up his book and then set it back down. "I guess apology accepted."

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she looked at the guy in front of her. "Listen, if you only guess don't-"

He quickly interrupted her. "Lets start over. I'm Ichigo." He stuck out his hand.

She looked at it and slowly took it. "Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he was staring intently at their hands. She was about to question him when he let go with a chuckle.

"What?" Rukia demanded.

"Nothing." Rukia glared at him.

"It obviously can't be nothing. You laughed."

"Do you really want to know?" He asked her.

"Yes!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You have really small hands. Ya happy now?"

Slowly her face changed from a look of shock, to disbelief, then anger.

"Excuse me!?"

"Compared to mine-" Ichigo held up a hand. "You have a small one."

Rukia turned in her stool so she was facing Ichigo, and crossed her legs. She unknowingly made her skirt go up higher.

"Let me see your hand." Rukia demanded.

Now it was Ichigo's turn. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. Give me your hand."

Ichigo reluctantly gave her his hand.

"Now…" Rukia placed his hand flat out in the air, then she placed her hand on his. "There we go…" Rukia was sad to say that his hand was bigger than hers. He wasn't exaggerating at all. She cursed herself for being so small. A small frown made its way on to her face.

While Rukia was studying their hands, Ichigo took this opportunity to study her. He was impressed. He vaguely remembered Renji saying that she was hot, but since he now thought of her as a little sister he really shouldn't be thinking things like that. He wasn't lying at all. His eyes slowly trailed down her body to her legs. For someone that short, she had nice legs from what he could see. His eyes stopped when he was going back up. He didn't notice before, but was it just him or was her skirt a little too short? He felt his face start to heat up.

"Well Ichigo, it looks…like…" She trailed off when she realized he was no longer staring at her, and that his face was a little pink. She followed his eyes all the way to her skirt. Her mouth dropped open. She was about to say something when a thought occurred to her. She smirked.

'_What a good way to get him back for that hand comment.'_ She thought.

"Well Ichigo, as far as I'm concerned you have a girlfriend."

That snapped Ichigo out of his trance. His face went from pink to red..

"I wa-wasn't looking -" He stuttered but she cut him off.

"That's alright." Rukia leaned a little closer to him. "I won't tell if you won't." She said innocently with a look in her eyes.

He moved back from her, eyes wide. "What the hell!" He said, face turning even redder.

Rukia started to laugh. "I'm just kidding. I'm playing around. Calm down."

He glared at her. "That's not funny." He whispered harshly.

Rukia gave him a look that said 'oh come on.'

"To me, yes. To you, not so much." Rukia placed her arms on the table. "Still, you do have a girlfriend. No matter how bitchy she may be. Plus, I'm not like that. At least, not anymore."

"Hey-" He started.

"I know, I know. I have no right to say…blah, blah, blah. I'm not going to apologize for saying the truth."

Ichigo sat silent for a second as Rukia turned forward in her stool facing away from him.

"What do you mean by 'I'm not like that'?" He asked while looking at her questioningly.

She shrugged. "You'll find out. People talk. It's their drug. If you don't find Senna, you'll find out from somebody else. It's not really a secret."

Before Ichigo could ask Rukia anymore questions, Professor Kurotsuchi resumed talking.

"Well times up. My assistant Nemu will pass out some papers that you will need to fill out and that your parents/guardians will have to sign. It is the first day, so I'm not going to lie, I'm tired and I have some things I need to take care of. The rest of the period will be used to start filling out these papers. Any questions, please ask." Kurotsuchi walked around his desk and took his seat.

"Welcome to Anatomy and Physiology."

Rukia watched as Nemu started passing out the papers.

"Hey…" She heard Ichigo say. Rukia turned to her head.

"So since we're just filling out papers why don't we actually introduce ourselves. Other that our names, we didn't really introduce ourselves."

"What do you want to know?" Rukia said with a sigh.

"Family."

"I have a highly strict, overprotected brother, and an older sister, who I love and care for very much. You?" Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Two younger sisters and a dad." Rukia noticed that he didn't really elaborate.

"Mom?"

He was silent, but she noticed there was something that showed in his eyes. A flash of…something. As soon as it came, it was gone.

Rukia looked at him curiously. As she was about to speak papers appeared in front of her, catching her attention. She quickly looked through them and decided she would fill them out later. She looked back at Ichigo and saw that he was filling out the papers. She looked around and realized the majority of the students where to.

Rukia's eyes wandered to the professor and his assistant. They where both preoccupied with something, so she reached into her back and brought out her cell phone. She went through her numbers and found Orihime's. She didn't know what class Orihime had, but thought she still had a shot.

**Hey. What are you doing? **She wrote, the she pressed send.

There was still around twenty-five minutes left in class. Her eyes found their way to Ichigo…again. Something about him piqued her interest. The way he avoided the topic about family. He gave her an answer, but he didn't give her a clear one. Where his sister younger or older? He completely avoided the topic about his mom nor did he say anything about her.

While Rukia was busy with her thoughts, Ichigo was going over the events of this morning. Ichigo was a little confused. After he and Senna left the others, he thought she would be less mad. That wasn't the case.

_

* * *

-Flashback-_

_Ichigo watched as Senna walked away. He mentally debated whether to go after her or not. He gave out a tired sigh. He knew he was not suppose to be this tired this early. _

"_Senna, wait!" Ichigo hollered._

_Senna stopped. She quickly turned around and pointed a finger at Ichigo, hitting him on the chest. _

"_What the hell!" Ichigo exclaimed._

"_What the hell? What the hell? You're my boyfriend! You're suppose to be on my side! Yet you're taking hers!"_

_Ichigo pushed Senna's hand away. Right now, Ichigo was feeling a little angry._

"_We went over this back there. I'm not on her side. I don't judge people by one meeting. I have no reason not to like her. She didn't even say two words to me."_

_Senna's eyes narrowed._

"_Oh…but I bet you wanted her too."_

_Ichigo closed his eyes and counted to ten. He was trying to get what anger he had under control._

"_Senna, I love you. O.k. You are my girlfriend. If you can't trust me, then what the hell are you doing with me?"_

_Senna's eyes softened._

"_I do trust you Ichigo."_

"_Then why are you acting like this? Huh? What did she do to get you so riled up.?" If something was going on, he would like to know._

"_Nothing." Senna didn't want to tell Ichigo what she was feeling. What would he think of her if he knew. That didn't mean she would just let Rukia have her way. _

"_Damn it Senna! I want an answer." He demanded. _

_Senna crossed her arms and shrugged. Ichigo cleared his throat. _

"_When you feel like saying something, you'll know where to find me." With that said, Ichigo left the scene pissed off._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Ichigo left angry, then he turned confused. Now, he felt himself get a little angry all over again. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey." he heard a soft voice say. "You o.k.?"

Ichigo turned to face Rukia.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I'm glad you're o.k., but I feel bad for Mr. Pencil. I don't think he did anything to you." She told him while looking at his hand.

Ichigo followed her gaze and saw that his hand was clenched around his pencil.

"Oh…" Ichigo quickly let go of his pencil.

He turned back to Rukia who was looking at something in her bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Texting." Was Rukia's only reply.

"If you get caught…" He trailed off.

"I'm not going too and please. It's not like you don't do it." She said with a smirk.

Ichigo looked at her and shook his head.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and went back to texting. Soon enough the bell rang.

"All the papers are due tomorrow." Professor Kurotsuchi said.

Everybody in class packed up their things and headed out the door.

"What class do you have next?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Some writing class with…Oh damn it! I thought he was joking."

"What?" Rukia asked. Ichigo let out something that sounded like a growl.

"The teacher of that class is Urahara. He's a family friend."

"How is that bad?" Rukia was a little confused.

"He's a little…eccentric." He looked at Rukia, who was looking at her own schedule.

"It's your lucky day. I'm in that class too."

Rukia showed him her schedule. He looked at it then at his.

"We have the first three classes together." He looked at her schedule again. "Ballet? You're a dancer."

"Yeah. It's something that my brother likes for me to do. As much as I hate to say it, I agree with him. I like it."

"That's nice. My uhh…my mom, she liked to dance."

She was taken aback. He told her something. She felt stupid. She didn't know what to say. She nodded.

"Well," Rukia turned to face him. "I guess this is a start of a very interesting school year." She turned back around and walked away.

Ichigo couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. What was once a bad morning turned out to be an interesting one. Even though he only met Rukia fifty minutes ago, there was something about her that he couldn't really describe. He had to admit, she was right. This was going to be a very interesting school year.

* * *

YEAH!!! Chapter 4 is done. Sorry about any punctuation or spelling errors. I wanted to get this out. I didn't want to make any of ya'll wait any longer.

Again I'm so sorry about the long wait. Life's been hectic. I have no clue as to when I will update again. I will try to update as soon as possible. I do have some of chapter 5 written though. I hope you all will stick by me.

Thank you again for all of the reviews. The reviews I get, make me want to hurry and get a chapter up. Keep them coming. Any questions please ask.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

All kind's of reviews welcome. Any advice, critiques, flames, etc. are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is the 5th chapter, and I am so happy to get it out! I hope you all like it.

I especially want to thank tweety for being my 50th reviewer!! This chapter is dedicated to you, so I hope you like it!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I have 50 reviews! This story is doing so much better than I expected, and that makes me so very happy! Come on guys, help me out here maybe I can reach like 60-65 reviews with this chapter. If not, that's o.k. too.

Without farther adieu, here is Chapter 5...

* * *

Chapter 5

Invitation

Rukia made her way to her second period class. When she was texting Orihime, she found out that Orihime was in this class too. Other than Orihime, she didn't know who else was in there.

When she got into the room, she wasn't surprised to see it empty. Out of a six minute passing period, she got there in two.

Rukia picked a seat in the back near a window and set her stuff down. She sighed and relished in the silence around her. She turned her head and looked out the window. She found herself surprised when her thoughts drifted to Ichigo.

She wanted to know more about him. He seemed interesting, and not like most of the guys around here. The main question she asked herself was, what was a guy like him doing with a girl like Senna? She shook her head and cleared her thoughts.

"Hey Rukia!"

Rukia turned her head to the door.

"Hey Orihime! How has school been so far?"

"Good, actually. I have Tatsuki, Renji, and Uryuu in first period, so it was fun."

"You're lucky. I, on the other hand, have Ichigo in my first class."

"That's good!" Orihime exclaimed taking the seat in front of Rukia.

"Why?"

"Now you get a chance to really know him. Without Senna, mind you. He is a good friend of ours, so it's only fair that you get to know him." Orihime explained while nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Sure, I guess you're right. I did get to talk to him." Rukia told Orihime while lowering her voice. Students were already coming in because there were only two more minutes left in the passing period. She didn't want to chance anybody hearing anything.

"Really! What happened?" Orihime asked, eyes wide and lit with curiosity. "I mean we were all a little worried after this morning. You just ran off after seeing him this morning. Renji and Se…" Orihime trailed off. She thought it best to leave the fight out of the conversation.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. It was just something." Rukia didn't feel like sharing why she ran off with Orihime. Orihime was a good friend, but this was something she didn't want to share. "Nothing rally happened though. We talked for a good couple of minutes."

"That's good…You didn't fight at all or anything…Did you?" Orihime just had to ask. Rukia was a bit of a physical person. When someone she knew got her a little angry, Rukia tended to hurt them. It was all playful though…at least that's what Orihime thought. If it was someone she really didn't know, Rukia tended to go with playing with their minds.

"No! Well, I sorta played a tiny joke on him. Nothing bad." Rukia shook her head. "I just made him a little uncomfortable." Rukia said hesitantly.

Orihime tried to stifle a giggle, but it didn't work.

"What!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" Orihime asked.

"He made an absurd comment. I don't really take crap like that from people. I deal with it my own way."

"Right, of course." Orihime nodded.

Seconds later in walked Renji then Ichigo and Senna. Orihime raised an eyebrow. She saw Ichigo and Senna fighting earlier. She didn't know what about though. Her only guess was that they made up.

"Oh, now that is just great." Rukia whispered. Rukia meant to say that to herself, but Orihime still heard her.

"Don't worry. I'm in here and so is Renji. Plus, I think Ichigo will make sure to keep Senna away."

At that moment, Renji plopped down in the seat on Rukia's left. While Senna pulled Ichigo towards the front.

"Did I hear my name?" Renji questioned while raising an eyebrow.

Rukia nodded. "It's not important though."

"Aww…come on." Renji leaned towards her. "If my name is mentioned it has to be important."

Rukia and Orihime looked at each other. "Right." They said at the same time.

Renji leaned back into his chair muttering something unintelligibly. He also took this chance of looking Rukia over. It was never a secret, everybody knew, that he used to have feelings for his petite and fiery friend. He should have know that she would have found out eventually. He had no idea that Tatsuki liked him. There he was though, pining away for someone he couldn't have.

When Rukia found out from Tatsuki that Renji liked her, she was shocked. Rukia knew that Tatsuki liked Renji. She couldn't do that to a friend. Even if Tatsuki didn't like Renji, as much as she would have liked to feel that way about Renji, she couldn't.

Despite it being a little awkward, Rukia talked it out with Renji. He was hurt as hell too. He wouldn't deny it. He loved her. Rukia loved him too, just not the way he wanted her too. She made him promise though, that nothing would ever change, and that they would still be good friends. Renji agreed. He would rather be her friend than to lose her.

Despite having that obstacle to go through, they were still the best of friends. Then, Rukia met Kaien. He wasn't stupid. He knew she had feelings for him. It hurt him to say the least, but he knew that time would come. Things were good, but then something happened. What? Renji didn't know. All he knew was that it had to do with Kaien's death. She was really close to Kaien. He knew that if someone he was close to would die, he would be upset too. In truth, he didn't blame her for doing all the things she did.

Still, it hurt him to see that beneath it all, no matter how much she tried to hide it, she was hurting, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. She wouldn't except any help. Then before he knew it, she was gone. No call, no warning, no anything.. She just left.

A part of him knew he should be angry. He couldn't though. In his eyes, Rukia couldn't really do that much wrong. Despite everything, he would always have her back. After getting through his crush, she became his little sister. That's how it would stay.

The sudden ringing of the bell snapped him out of his thoughts. Renji couldn't help the smile that spread on his face.

"Hey." He heard Rukia call out. "You o.k.?"

"I'm smiling aren't I?"

"Yes, but you're too quiet for my liking."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking." He answered softly.

"Wow! Renji thinking. Never thought I'd see the day." A voice said faking shock.

"Shut it Kurosaki." Renji threatened.

Rukia's eyes strayed from Renji, to Ichigo then to Senna, who was sitting and glaring at them from the front of the room.

"Why didn't Senna come over?" Orihime innocently asked.

Renji tensed while Ichigo chuckled uncomfortably. Ichigo wanted to sit where his friends were sitting, but Senna wouldn't budge. He didn't want to start another fight with her.

"She didn't want to get up." Ichigo said quickly. His eyes darting to Rukia, who didn't notice.

"Oh…" Orihime replied getting the message as her eyes went to Renji. Renji, on the other hand, had his fist clench. All eyes were avoiding Rukia.

Rukia sat silently watching their interactions with each other. Something was going on. If there was anything she learned from her brother, it was picking up on body language. They all looked very uncomfortable.

Someone wasn't saying something. Rukia decided who her victim was going to be. As much as she loved Orihime, she was going to be the easiest one to crack.

"Orihime…" Everyone's eyes went straight to Rukia.

"Is there something you're hiding?"

"NO!" Orihime squeaked.

"If there was, you would tell me right?"

Renji's eyes narrowed. She wouldn't use that?

"Orihime…" Renji warned.

"I mean," Rukia said over Renji. "You're my friend."

Renji shook his head. He was right. She used that tactic.

"Friends tell each other things." Renji hit his head with his hand. Rukia saw this.

"Well," Orihime started as she shifted in her seat. "There was a little fight between Renji and-"

Ichigo cut her off. "You know Orihime, I don't really think that telling Rukia this is necessary. Right Renji?"

Renji nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's not your business. Let me worry about it."

Rukia sent a glare at Renji, then at Ichigo.

"What was the fight about Orihime?" Rukia asked while looking straight at Ichigo.

"Something completely ridiculous." Ichigo said abruptly, eyes meeting Rukia's.

"I think I can decide what's ridiculous and what's not."

Ichigo gave her an amused smirk.

* * *

"So Urahara, how does it feel to be teaching?" A feminine voice asked a man wearing a green and white strapped hat on top of a mop of blonde hair.

"Good. It should be fun. All those kids are going to have to listen to me now.!" Urahara said with excitement. "What are you teaching Yoruichi?"

"I've told you before. Listen well because I'm only going to tell you once more. I'm teaching dance."

"That should be fun. I'll come watch some time." He said with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stay away." Yoruichi said with a threatening undertone.

He waved his hand to dismiss her thought.

"Guess what? After first period, I saw my best friend's son flirting with a girl."

"Ichigo has a girlfriend. He's not that stupid. It was probably Senna."

Urahara shook his head. "Nope. It was someone else. I just saw the back of the girl's head." He had a smile forming. "I hope he's in my class. Along with that girl…"

"Oh no. Leave him alone."

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Right." Yoruichi muttered. "You're late get to class." She said as she walked away. Urahara watched as she walked away. A smile formed on his face.

Urahara walked the rest of the way to his class. He stopped outside the door looking in.

'_Lets see…Who do I know?'_ His eyes slowly scanned the area. He noticed Senna, Orihime, Renji, Ichigo…arguing with some girl. His eyes widened. It was the girl from before. His eyes went back to Senna, who was glaring at the girl with Ichigo. A grin slowly spread across his face.

In truth, he didn't really think Senna was good enough for his best friends only son. '_Maybe…'_ Urahara thought dangerously as a plan slowly formed in his mind.

* * *

The door slammed open and a few of the students jumped.

"I'm here! Your wonderful and handsome teacher is here!" Urahara went into the room and closed the door. "Take your seats, but don't get comfortable. Some of you are going to move."

All the students packed their stuff as Ichigo went to his seat with a scowl on his face.

'_Damn midget.'_ He thought.

When Orihime had told Rukia about how Renji, him, and Senna got into it about her, lets just say she was not a happy person. He and Rukia got into it themselves. It ended with him calling her midget, and her stepping on his foot…twice. He couldn't help but notice, despite being short she was pretty strong.

"Hey." He heard Senna say. Ichigo nodded acknowledging her, while pulling out a book . Senna's jaw clenched as she turned to glare at Rukia, who in turn was busy giving Renji a piece of her mind. Ichigo turned around to look at them.

"Lets see…" Urahara said. His eyes scanned the room, but stopped when they got near Renji. Now he knew who Ichigo was talking with earlier. Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya and Hisana's younger sister. Urahara stifled a laugh at the site of Renji getting beat up by Rukia. "Settle down."

Rukia went back to her seat and sat down with an innocent expression on her face. Renji crossed his arms and looked forward. Urahara watched as Ichigo turned back from watching them with a small smirk on his face. Ichigo started reading his book.

"I know some of you, so this will be interesting." Urahara muttered. He scanned the room yet again.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo's head snapped up.

"Yes…" Ichigo said slowly with a skeptic look on his face.

"I want you to move to the right of Miss Kuchiki."

Senna's eyes widened. _'He did not just say that!'_

"Umm…o.k." Ichigo shoved his book in his bag, gave Senna an apologetic look, and made his way to the empty seat. Urahara smiled in victory. He knew that Ichigo couldn't do a damn thing about it because he was the teacher.

"Well now that that's out of the way, welcome to your senior year. I a-" Urahra was cut off by a hand raising. "Yes?"

"In regards to the seating arrangement, you only moved one person."

Urahara gasped. "Really?"

Senna ignored that. "Is that all you're going to move?"

Urahara nodded.

"But-"

"I'm the teacher and what I say goes."

Senna sent Urahara a glare, and leaned back into her seat.

"Of course. I'm sorry."

* * *

Rukia was twirling her pen through her fingers flawlessly. They were assigned to write a paper on what they did this past summer. What did she do this past summer? Not much. Boarding school didn't really take time off, so other than schooling the only other thing she did was pack.

She looked at Renji, who was busy writing away. Now she felt a little guilty. She never asked Renji what he had done while she was away. She made a promise to herself that she would talk to him later.

The pen fell out of Rukia's hand and rolled of her desk. She looked at the pen on the floor and then back at her blank paper. She kept on doing that for a good five minutes. She gave a heavy sigh and leaned her body outwards. She reached out her hand, not even bothering to look at the floor.

When her hand touched nothing, she turned to look at the floor only to find a hand holding her pen. She followed the hand to the arm, and the arm to the body…of Ichigo.

"If you take any longer, I'm just going to keep your pen." He whispered with amusement.

"I don't think it would matter if you take it or not." Rukia said while fixing herself in her seat.

Ichigo started to pull his hand back, but she grabbed it and pulled the pen out of his hand.

"But it's still mine."

Ichigo gave Rukia a blank look as he turned back to his paper, shaking his head.

* * *

Senna sat looking at her blank sheet of paper with a small pout on her face. She knew she should be working, but how could she when her boyfriend was back there with her enemy!

What the hell was Urahara thinking?

Unbeknownst to Ichigo and Rukia, she saw their little interaction. They looked a little too chummy for her liking. Ichigo told her earlier that he had first period with Rukia. Senna knew that she had too keep her cool or else another fight would start between her and Ichigo. She didn't want that. They've had more fights now than they have had before.

All Senna wanted was to get this day over with, and most importantly try and keep Ichigo and Rukia away from each other as much as possible.

* * *

"Man," Renji said while stretching his arms above his head and letting the cool fresh air sweep over him. "I'm so happy we can it's lunch. I was starving." Renji picked up a slice of pizza and took a big bite.

"Renji, don't eat like a barbarian." Senna scolded.

Renji just continued eating. After this morning, Renji had just been ignoring Senna. Everyone sat eating silently not making any noise. They were all afraid another fight would start. Ichigo looked between Senna and Renji, and then rubbed his temples. It was annoying trying to play the mediator.

Senna reached into her bag on the ground and pulled out a small stack of black envolopes with purple writing on them.

"Oh!" Orihime squealed. "Are those the invites to tonights party?"

Senna nodded. "Yep, the few I have left to give out."

"The party should be good, they always are." Tatsuki stated as Senna as Senna handed her an invitation.

Senna passed Momo her invitation. "I've always loved the Midnight Dreams party!"

"I know. This year I'm hosting, so of course it's going to be even better." Senna looked at Ichigo, who she noticed, eyes weren't on her. Senna followed Ichigo's gaze only to see Rukia walking their way.

"Hey." Ichigo said as Senna put the invites in her lap, out of sight.

"Hey guys! I've been looking all over for ya'll. Whats going on?" Rukia asked after taking a drink of her water.

"Nothing much." Momo said while standing up. "Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't met up with you before." Momo gave Rukia a hug.

"It's o.k. At least we're seeing each other now. Mind if I sit with you guys?"

The shook their heads. Ichigo looked at Senna and saw she was about to say something.

"Senna…" Ichigo warned.

"Actually, we're all just about done. Maybe next time." Rukia looked at Senna.

"Oh, sure. Maybe tomorrow." Rukia said with an even tone.

"Maybe. It all depends." Senna thought that Rukia would have walked away or something, but she didn't. Rukia just stood there.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Senna asked annoyed.

Rukia didn't answer, instead she looked at the paper in Orihime's hand.

"Can I see that?" Rukia asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Orihime replied as she passed her invitation to Rukia.

Rukia's eyes skimmed over the invitation.

"So, tonight at eight. That's good to know." Rukia gave Orihim her invite back.

"You need an invitation to go, and seeing as how you just came back there wasn't much time to make you one. There are no extras either sorry." Senna said in a fake apologetic voice.

Rukia forced a smile. "Of course."

Ichigo shook his head. _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ He thought. Ichigo looked over at Renji.

"You can have mine, Rukia." Renji said.

"I'm sorry Renji, but you can't do that." Senna stated.

Ichigo started to gather his stuff to throw away, but his hand accidently knocked over his water bottle to the ground. He leaned down to pick it up, when he saw something black sticking out of Senna's bag. He snuck a quick glance at the others making sure nobody saw him. He reached out a hand and pulled it out. Without looking at it, he stuck it in his pocket and grabbed his water bottle.

"It's just a damn party Senna!" Renji yelled.

"Look Renji, it's iinvitation only. You can't give your away."

Renji looked around him.

"Guys! Help me out here."

Mommo looked at her boyfriend.

Toushirou sighed. "He has a point Senna. It is just a party. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"You know what guys?" Rukia cut in. "It is just a party. It is nothing special." Rukia's eyes met Senna's. "It might not even be good considering who's hosting it."

Tatsuki laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough.

"I'll see you all later. I should get to my dance class." Rukia said.

Orihime jumped up. "I'll go with you. I have that class too."

Rukia nodded. Orihime gave Uryuu a kiss and left with Rukia.

"They have the right idea." Uryuu told everyone as he got up. "We should get to class too."

Everyone got up and started leaving, except for Renji and Tatsuki.

"Renji," Tatsuki sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to start something with Senna?"

Renji clenched and unclenched his fist.

"I want to. Man, do I want to so badly. What makes her think she can act like that to one of our friends? She can't do that. Especially not to Rukia."

Tatsuki stood up from the table and wrapped her arms around Renji's neck.

"You don't have to worry about Rukia…She can take care of herself. She doesn't need someone to protect her all the time."

"I know." Renji said, leaning into her embrace.

"But, it doesn't hurt for her to have some people watching and if they can lend a hand…" Tatsuki trailed off.

Renji chuckled. "You're right. Lets just keep an eye out, alright?"

"Of course Renji. She's my friend. That's what friends do."

* * *

Ichigo had just dropped Senna off at her class and had finally made his way to his gym class.

He quickly changed into his gym uniform and shoved his school uniform and his backback into his gym locker. He raced out of the changing room.

"Hey Chad!" Ichigo called seeing his friend.

"Hey." Chad's deep oice answered.

"Didn't see you at lunch."

Chad shrugged. "Didn't feel like eating."

"Yeah. You missed a small fight."

"Between who?" Chad asked.

"Renji and Senna. Again."

"That's been happening a lot today."

"Yeah." Ichigo answered thinking about it.

"You weren't here when she left. Despite that though, everyone of her friends still loves her. If Senna wants to keep the froup, she needs to be careful."

Ichigo nodded. "Why did Rukia leave."

Chad shrugged.

"Right. Girls are too much trouble." Ichigo mumbled.

* * *

Ichigo rolled his shoulders.

'_Damn that Zaraki! Always works me harder than everybody else.'_

It was after school already. Ichigo was a bit sore. He spent two class periods in gym. He had it 5th period, and then a free period for 6th. Zaraki cornered him and told him that he was going to stay and help the next class. Ichigo had nothing better to do, so he agreed. Now that he thought of it, that was a bad idea.

Ichigo went to one of the showers and quickly let the water beat down on him. He decided to take a fast one now just to get all the sweat off of him. He would take a better one when he got home. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to his locker and put on his scool uniform.

He now remembered what he wanted to look at. He took the black paper out of his pocket and looked at it.

'_This is an invite to the party tonight…'_ He thought.

Ichigo chuckled. This was…He didn't know what this was. His head snapped up.

'_Shit!'_

He grabbed his bag, slammed his locker door shut, and ran out the door.

'_Let her still be here.'_

The school was practically empty. He looked at a few places but no luck. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

'_I guess she left already.'_ He thought disappointed. Then he heard voices from around the corner.

"Well Miss Kuchiki, I am glad to hear you had a nice first day back."

Ichigo straightned and turned around the corner, and started walking towards them.

"Yeah. It was good being back I guess. Thank you again Headmaster Ukitake."

Ukitake was about to say something when Ichigo interrupted.

"Rukia, I've been looking for you." Both Rukia and Ukitake looked at Ichigo.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

Before Ichigo could say anything Ukitake looked at Rukia. "I'll let the two of you talk." Rukia nodded and then Ukitake left.

"So, why did you need to look for me?"

"I wanted to give you this." Ichigo handed the black invutation to Rukia. Ichigo watched as Rukia looked it over.

"This is an ivitation to the party."

Ichigo nodded. "I thought Senna said…" Rukia looked at Ichigo, who wasn't looking at her. "You know what? Nevermind." Rukia didn't want to get into anything with Ichigo.

"About that…" Ichigo fidgeted. " I'm sorry. I thought you would want one so…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Yes, thank you." Rukia put the invitation in her bag.

"So, I'll see you there." Ichigo guessed.

"Maybe you will." Rukia started walking towards the exit, but stopped and looked at Ichigo. "Bye, Ichigo."

Ichigo watched her go. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered the phone, still looking at the path Rukia took.

"I'm on my way Yuzu. I just had something to take care of…Bye." He slid his phone shut and walked out of the school.

* * *

Yeah done!

Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter made up for it. It's longer than the last one. I'm happy about that. Sorry for any spelling errors! I stayed up late typing this for all of you, and it's like 2 something in the freaking morning. Please forgive me! I'm also falling asleep somewhat! WOW! Hopefully it makes sense. Even though i'm tired…I'm happy to do it. As for chapter 6, when it will be posted…I don't know. Life is hectic, so please bear with me. I hope all fans of this story stay loyal, even if the updates are far apart.

Please review! Anything is welcomed. Comments, questions, flames, etc.

Reviews help me sleep at night, so….help me sleep! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Author's Note

I'm so sorry!

I know it has been a while since i updated, but i do have an excuse.

It's a bit private, so i'm not going to go in to detail. (I really hope that didn't come out sounding mean! I didn't mean it in a mean way.) I will say that my friend has been really, really sick and she has been in the hospital. She's feeling a bit better now, so i'm hoping i'll be able to update soon.

The new chapter for Homecoming will hopefully be out by saturday or sunday (again hopefully). I really hope that i still have some fans.

Concerning my other story, Into the Night, i'm going to take that one down. I have been struck with a new idea. I have to say i like the new idea better than my old.

Any questions or comments please please PM me and i will try to get back to you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I've been gone for a good while. I'm sorry about that. Hopefully you all read the author's note I posted. I'm still helping my friend, so in turn she kindly let me use her computer…and her game systems…. I'm going to try to make this longer, so hopefully it works. Let's hope this chapter is good. I'm sorry if it's not my best. It's better than nothing…Right?

Anyway…Let's rock! (Sorry about that! I was playing Devil May Cry on my friends PS2! Love that game. The Fourth one is kick ass too (on PS3 and X-box 360!)! Got to love Dante…Hell, got to love the guy Nero too! Sorry about the rambling, but am I weird if I think video game characters are hot? Probably am, but I don't really care… )

Here is Chapter 6 of…Homecoming.

* * *

Chapter 6

Party

"I'm home." Rukia called as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey lil' sis!" Hisana greeted.

"What are you eating?" Rukia asked curiously, eyeing the plate Hisana was holding.

"Fresh hot apple pie!" Hisana squealed, moving closer to Rukia. "Want a bite?"

Rukia looked at the piece of pie on her sister's place. "Umm…no thanks." Rukia wrinkled her nose.

"Are you sure? It's really good…" Hisana put a piece in her mouth.

"I'm sure. Enjoy it." Rukia started towards the stairs. "Oh! Guess what? I have the Midnight Dreams party to start getting ready for!"

"That's great Rukia!" Hisana exclaimed with a smile on her face. "What time does it start?"

"It starts at eight." Rukia stopped letting Hisana think.

"Till what time?" She asked Rukia.

"I know tomorrows a school night and all, but it goes to eleven thirty."

Hisana nodded. "Be back by ten." Hisana stated.

Rukia looked at Hisana in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rukia yelled.

Hisana put on a stern face. "Well, I'm not. If I told Byakuya that you're were going to a party, do you know what he would say?"

Rukia sighed. "Yea. I wouldn't be going to the party."

"Exactly. At least this way, it's more reasonable. I'll tell him your out with Orihime."

"Fine." Rukia said as she started walking up the stairs to go to her room.

"Ten o'clock! Do you hear me?" Hisana waited for an answer but got none. "She better be home by ten…" Hisana whispered.

* * *

Rukia looked at her clock upon entering her room. 

4:48

She still had a while left until the party, so she took off her uniform blazer and jumped on her bed. She snuggled into her covers and grabbed her favorite Chappy the bunny stuffed animal. She closed her eyes waiting for the silence and darkness to overtake her.

* * *

'What the hell?' Rukia thought as she felt her world start to shake. Her eyes opened slowly and she was met with eyes exactly like hers. 

"Hi…sana…" Rukia mumbled sleepily.

"Are you going to get up?" Hisana asked.

Rukia's eyes blinked once, twice, three times until…"What time is it?"

"Took you long enough." Hisana mumbled. "It's 7:30. If you're gonna go to the party, you need to get ready and eat something."

Rukia ran a hand through her hair.

"I think I'll just eat something there at the party. I'm going to go take a shower and start getting ready."

Hisana nodded as she started to leave the room. "Just make sure you eat something."

Rukia got up from the comfort of her bed and went her bathroom. She shed the rest of her clothes and got in the shower. She took a quick 20-minute shower letting the water wash off the early day. Once she was done, she wrapped a pink towel around her body and went to her closet. She started flipping through her clothes. She turned her head to get a glimpse of the clock. When she saw the time she shrugged. It was o.k. if she was a little late. She checked her hair now and again to make sure it was drying.

After a few minutes of going back and forth between outfits, she decided on a red strapless, empire waist dress that stopped a few inches above the knee. It was perfect for a party held at night. She paired it with knee high laced black boots. After putting on her clothes, she sat down at her vanity and started looking at her make-up.

She decided to apply a light gray shadow on her eye with a bit of eyeliner and a glossy lip. She decided to forget the accessories for that night. She then looked at the clock for the last time.

8:30.

'_Please let Renji still be at home.'_ She thought. Rukia thought it best that, maybe, Renji would give her a ride. It was the perfect opportunity for them to talk.

She picked up her phone and pressed one, which was Renji's speed dial number. After a few rings Renji answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Renji, it's me Rukia."

"Hey!" Renji replied. "What's up?"

"Have you left for the Midnight Dreams party yet?"

"Nope. I'm about to though." Renji paused and Rukia heard shuffling on the other side. With her curiosity growing, Rukia regrettably asked, "What are you doing?"

Renji couldn't help but laugh at how young she sounded. "I'm putting my pants on…"

"Whoa! Did not need to know that!" Rukia said with eyes wide.

"Oh come on! You know you like the image. Want me to explain some more?" Renji said suggestively.

"No! Why didn't you say something like 'just doing something.' You didn't need to tell me the truth."

"You asked. I'm not going to lie to you." Renji stated chuckling. "Anything else you need to know?"

"Yep. Can you give me a ride to the Midnight Dreams party?"

"Of course." Renji sounded surprised. "Your going?"

Rukia nodded, but realized that Renji couldn't see her. "Yeah. Lets just say I found myself with an invitation. Don't ask questions."

"Sure. I'll be there in ten." Rukia heard a click, signaling that Renji had hung up.

* * *

Rukia was sitting in the living room when she heard a honk. _'Showtime.'_ She thought. Rukia got up smoothed out her dress and walked towards the front door. 

"Hey Hisana!" Rukia yelled. "I'm leaving."

"Remember to be home by ten!" Hisana called back.

Rukia rolled her eyes and went out the door.

As Rukia walked down the front door steps, a smile appeared on her face as soon as she caught sight of Renji's sleek red Mercedes.

"You getting in or what?"

Rukia made her way into Renji's car.

"I'm just admiring your car." Rukia's eyes looked at Renji's hair. "It matches your hair."

Renji sent a small glare her way. "Yeah well, it matches your dress." Renji said smugly.

"Ha, ha, ha. Great comeback." Renji shook his head.

Once Rukia was settled, she looked in the back. "Where's Tatsuki?"

"She is already at the party. Her and the rest of the girls helped set it up. Ya know, decorate."

Rukia's mouth mad an 'O' shape. Silence overtook them as Rukia looked out the window. _'It's now or never.'_ She thought bitterly. She was hoping this conversation would go by smoothly. She took a deep breath.

"Renji I-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Don't. You don't have too." Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. Since Renji was looking forward, she couldn't see his face. Nor could she decipher his tone.

Rukia cleared her throat. "How do you know what I'm going to do? Or even say for that matter?"

Renji glanced over at her and shrugged. "I know you. We've known each other for years. I'd like to think I know you well enough to know what you would or wouldn't do."

He waited for her to answer. When she didn't he added, "I'd hope so. I don't need you to say anything because I can see it."

Rukia nodded. "You know what though Renji? I don't care if you don't want to hear what I have to say. I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the hell I put you and everybody else through." She let out a shaky breath.

Renji slowed the car down. "I know you're sorry!" Renji exclaimed, grip tightening on the wheel. He just wanted to put it all behind him and start over, but he knew they couldn't do that. It needed to be all out. "I've been telling myself over and over that your sorry. Don't think that I think anything less off you. I don't."

Renji came to a stop at a stoplight, while his voice grew louder. All Rukia could do was stare at him. She needed him to get everything off of his chest. After that they could move on.

"I can understand why you did what you did. I didn't like it. I couldn't help you. Even if I tried, you wouldn't take it. Do you know how that made me feel? The one person I could tell everything too, that could help me…and I couldn't do the same to you. You couldn't talk to me. You just decided too…" Renji let out a groan. He wasn't going to get too mad or get too carried away. He didn't want to be like that with her. He needed to be calm.

"No call, no letter, no text, no e-mail, nothing." Renji's voice grew much softer as he faced her. "I went to sleep, and the next thing I know…You're gone."

Rukia sighed and picked up one of Renji's hands. "I'm sorry. I had too. I needed to get away. I couldn't stay. Not after what happened."

Renji squeezed Rukia's hand in a comforting way. "What did happen. I know it had something to do with Kaien's death. I'm not stupid. Was it because you didn't get to see him one last time? You felt bad? What was it that made you act all…not like yourself?"

Rukia looked away from his gaze. If she had to lie, she was not going to look straight at him. It hurt her to lie, but she had to. What else could she do?

"I guess you could say it was something like that…" She said, even though she was thinking something along the lines of, _'Wrong, all wrong. It's my fault Kaien is dead.'_

Rukia closed her eyes for a short second. She opened them and looked back at Renji.

"It's going to be different now though. I promise." She squeezed his hand for emphasis. "I'm not gonna leave. Not anymore. I have to face my demons here. Facing them away from here was different. There was nothing that could remind me of it only myself. Now, it's in here," she pointed to her head. "And in here." She pointed to her heart. "And all around me. Besides," The mood shifted as Rukia smiled. "Things here are about to get very interesting…" Rukia couldn't help as a picture of an orange haired male entered her mind.

Renji eyed her warily. "What the hell is that suppose to mean Kuchiki?"

Rukia shrugged. "That's for me to know."

Renji shook his head, happy that all that drama was over. They were interrupted by a honk. They both looked out the back window and saw that a line had accumulated behind them.

"How long have we've been at this spot?" Rukia asked.

"Umm…I have no damn clue." Renji yanked his hand from Rukia's grasp and made sure that the light was green, and speed off. The car that was in line behind them sped up, so they could be beside Renji's car.

"Hey!" The guy in the car shouted. He flicked Renji off.

"Fuck off!" Renji shouted back. "Next time go around the car and run the damn red light!" Renji looked straight ahead on the road, tempted to just dent the guy's car. "Motherfucker…" Renji mumbled under his breath.

"Language Renji" Rukia scolded. "There's a lady in your presence."

Renji managed to look around him real quick. "Where?"

Rukia let out what sounded like a small growl, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"I rest my case." Renji stated.

Rukia kept quiet. She recalled the old saying that went if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all.

"About Senna…" Now that caught Rukia's attention. "Don't worry about her. She is just being territorial. I'm sure she doesn't mean anything by it. The power is just going to her head."

Rukia scoffed. "Right….whatever you say Renji."

Soon enough they got to the club the party was being held at. Rukia and Renji got out of the car. Renji and Rukia walked to the door where there was one of those bouncer guys. Renji went first and showed the guy his invitation giving his name. The guy looked down at, what Rukia could only guess, his list. The bouncer nodded and let Renji in. When Rukia gave the bouncer her invitation and said her name, Renji couldn't help but be worried that she wouldn't be able to get in. The bouncer looked at his list once more, and nodded, letting her in.

Rukia wasn't going to lie. She was worried too, but Ichigo pulled through. She was going to have to thank him.

When they went into the room, the lights were flashing everywhere and the music was blaring. There were people already on the dance floor an dancing, while some where just hanging out by the sides. Rukia looked around and was impressed. The room itself was nice. Big, spacey, it was perfect for the amount of people. Everything was in the right place. Tables, chairs, the bar. The few decorations were good. Enough to not overwhelm the room.

"Where did you get that Invitation?" Renji whispered.

Rukia let out a small laugh. "Didn't I tell you not to ask questions? Besides, I promised I wouldn't tell." She answered back.

"Oh come on!" Renji whined. "Like hell was Senna gonna give you an invitation. So where could you have gotten it from?"

Rukia shook her head.

"Oh! Look, there's Orihime." Rukia grabbed Renji's hand and led him to Orihime. They had to maneuver themselves around people, but they eventually made it.

"Hey Orihime!" Renji called. Orihime set her stuff that she was holding down and gave Renji a hug. Then, Renji moved to the side. Orifice's eyes widened and she squealed.

"You look great! I didn't know you were coming." Orihime said while giving Rukia a hug.

"Why not? I wasn't gonna let some spoiled little girl tell me what I can and can't do." Rukia confidently stated.

"Good for you!" Orihime cheered.

They stood and talked for a while all while welcoming everyone else except for Senna and Ichigo. When Renji asked Tatsuki if she had seen them, she said that a she saw them earlier, but other than that she hadn't really seen them.

* * *

"Ichigo, don't you think that your sister are old enough to take care of themselves at a party?" Senna asked. She was slightly annoyed that he hadn't spent that much time with her. He was her boyfriend for goodness sakes. She wanted to at least kiss him. When she tried she could just feel Karin's glare on her. What did she ever do to Karin? Nothing. 

"They are still young. Not old enough to be here alone. Who knows what could happen to them!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Are you trying to say that my party isn't safe enough? You don't trust me. That's just great." Senna crossed her arms.

Yuzu and Karin were watching intently from where they stood, which was right next to their brother. Talk about being over protective.

"You know what? I bet if it was Rukia who was throwing this party you would let them walk around by themselves."

Ichigo looked at Senna sharply. "Don't bring her into this…"

Yuzu sighed as she watched Ichigo have a fight with Senna. She turned around to face Karin.

"That makes fight number what? 6?"

Karin nodded. "Something like that. I wonder who this Rukia girl is."

Yuzu nodded enthusiastically. "Me too! Looks like I'm gonna have to go do some detective work!" Karin rolled her eyes. Unbeknownst to Karin who was watching Ichigo and Senna, Yuzu walked away from the small group.

* * *

"I…remember…that!" Tatsuki said while laughing, pausing to catch her breath. "Renji's hair…was pink for a…whole week." 

"Aww! I can't believe I missed that!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Don't worry Rukia," Uryuu said. "I have pictures."

They were all silent while looking at Uryuu, who in turn was looking at Renji smirking.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."WHAT!!" Renji shouted. He looked at Uryuu. "I thought you said you burned them." Renji whispered harshly.

"I did…I just didn't say when…"

They all laughed.

"So…" Chad said. "Does it feel better being back?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, it does."

* * *

'_Oh no! Oh no! Damn it Yuzu! I didn't think you were really serious when you said you wanted to find this Rukia…'_

Karin was frantically searching through the hordes of people looking for her sister. Karin couldn't believe it. She was gone. All she had to do was turn her back for one second, and Yuzu just disappeared.

Karin knew that she was going to have to tell Ichigo. Karin shook her head. She decided that she would wait. Ichigo was going to be pissed. The longer she waited to tell him the better it would be…for her, but not better for Yuzu. So all in all, she was damned if she did, damned if she didn't.

* * *

Yuzu was walking around trying to look for someone who looked like a Rukia. She hoped that Karin and Ichigo wouldn't be mad. She just wanted to find the girl who was causing problems for her brother and his girlfriend. 

She would admit that Senna wasn't who she would pick for Ichigo, but who was she to say who he dated. It was his decision. If Ichigo was happy with Senna, then she would stick it out. What got Senna so riled up?

Maybe Senna felt threatened. The question though was why? What made this Rukia so special. That name sounded so familiar…She just couldn't remember where she had heard it.

"_Yuzu!"_ Someone called.

Yuzu turned around. _'Was that Kar-'_ She bumped into a hard chest. Yuzu quickly turned back around.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Yuzu rambled.

"No, no that's o.k." A strong, confident, masculine voice said.

Yuzu looked up. She just had to bump into a good looking guy. "I'm…umm…" He looked at her waiting. "Yuzu."

"Nice to meet you Yuzu. I'm Grimmjaw." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

Karin let out a frustrated sigh. 

She had been looking for Yuzu for 20 minutes, and she still hadn't found her. She couldn't wait any longer. Yuzu was too trusting. She wasn't made for this kind of party. You can't trust people here. She had to tell Ichigo.

She made her way back to Ichigo, who was kissing Senna. _'Great. Just great. I loose my sister, and then I find my brother sucking face with the she-devil.'_

Karin cleared her throat loudly. No answer. Karin decided to cough. Loudly. That got their attention.

"Hey!" Senna said.

Karin didn't answer and just glared at Senna, jaw clenched. Ichigo looked at Karin concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Yuzu…"

Ichigo got out of Senna's grasp.

"WHAT!"

"Don't yell at me. You were to busy fighting with your girlfriend to notice."

Ichigo tried to calm himself down. He was acting like this because it was Yuzu. If it was Karin, he would still be acting like this, but at least with Karin he would feel a little bit better. Karin could take care of herself. She was tough. Yuzu on the other hand could be broken easily.

"How long?" He questioned.

Karin closed her eyes thinking. "20- 30 minutes tops."

"Where did you last see her?"

"Here! I thought she was with me the whole time. I turn back around so we could talk about you and Senna, and she's not there." Karin was really starting to freak out.

Ichigo noticing it gently put his hands on Karin's shoulders. "Calm down. We'll find her. This place isn't that big. Lets go." Karin nodded. Ichigo turned to Senna. "You coming?"

Senna nodded. "Of course. Yuzu likes me and I like her. Lets go."

* * *

"I didn't even think you would be interested in business!" Yuzu said amazed. 

Grimmjaw nodded. "It always surprises people. I don't know why."

"Maybe, don't take this the wrong way, it's the way you look. You look like you don't care about schooling."

"Maybe…Hey, it's a little loud in here. Why don't we go to the roof and talk."

"Yeah. That'd be fine."

Grimmjaw took hold of Yuzu's hand and led the way, all the while with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Rukia was watching everyone around her. It felt so normal. It felt like nothing ever happened. It felt like she never left. Was it suppose to be this easy? She shook her head clearing her thoughts, but then it hit her. It wasn't. There had to be obstacles that just hadn't shown themselves…Right? She didn't know, for only time would tell. 

For some reason all of a sudden, she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She needed to get some fresh air. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Orihime asked giggling. Somebody obviously had to much to drink.

"I'm going to the roof." She looked around her. "Don't let them drink that much. You should stop with the drinks too." Orihime nodded. Rukia walked towards the stairs leading to the roof.

* * *

"Any luck?" Ichigo asked Karin. 

She shook her head.

"Keep looking…"

* * *

"It's so pretty out here. It feels good too." Yuzu said while closing her eyes and letting the wind blow by her. 

Grimmjaw went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, It does." He whispered into her ear.

Yuzu's eyes snapped open, and she was suddenly aware of how close he was. She managed to turn around and face him, making her body press against his.

"Y-You kn-know, maybe it wa-was a bad idea coming up here…Lets go back inside."

Grimmjaw laughed and shook his head. "We just got here. We can wait to go back inside."

Yuzu was getting more and more uncomfortable as his lips descended upon hers.

Yuzu tried to push him off but he just gripped onto her waist tighter.

"Stop…"Yuzu managed to utter.

* * *

Rukia made it to the stairs and slowly went up them. She stood in front of the door and leaned her forehead onto it. She sighed and opened the door.

* * *

Yuzu didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She opened her mouth letting his tongue in and bit down on it hard. 

"Aggh! Damn it, you bitch!" Grimmjaw pulled away from Yuzu and pushed her to the ground, spitting out blood.

Yuzu felt a sharp pain near her foot. Yuzu whimpered as she looked up at Grimmjaw.

* * *

**(A/N: Just to let you know Rukia doesn't know who Yuzu is. Right now she just thinks that Yuzu is some girl. Just Clarifying things.) **

"Aggh! Damn it, you bitch!"

'_The hell?'_ Rukia thought.

She followed the voice and saw some girl on the ground with…was that…Rukia smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Grimmjaw."

Grimmjaw spun around to face Rukia as Yuzu looked up at Rukia.

'_Thank god! Somebody came. If this girl hadn't…'_ Yuzu thought as she shivered.

Grimmjaw spit out some blood. "Well, if it ain't Miss I'm Better Than Everyone Else. I heard you were back. Can't stay away from me, huh?"

"Of course! You're the reason I live for." Rukia said sarcastically while she crossed her arms.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble." Rukia was about to respond but he beat her to it. "Oh wait…it has."

"The only trouble was with you." Rukia walked towards Grimmjaw and stopped in front of him.

"You got admit though, I'm a damn good kisser."

Rukia scoffed and looked towards Yuzu who was touching her ankle.

"Hey!" Yuzu's head snapped up.

"Yeah!" Yuzu squeaked.

"Is this bastard here a good kisser?"

Yuzu didn't know what to say, but cringed when Grimmjaw roughly grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her to him. For some reason, Yuzu had a feeling that it was going to leave a bruise.

"You better watch what you call me."

"Is that a threat Grimmjaw?"

Rukia's gaze on him tightened, just like his grip on her wrist.

"Déjà vu, isn't it Grimmjaw."

"Exactly what I was thinking. It's not gonna be like last time though. You're the one that's going to be leaving hurt."

Rukia chuckled. "And here I thought you'd never hit a woman."

"I wouldn't…" If possible his grip tightened more. "Unless one gave me reason too."

"Reason this." Rukia slammed the heel of her boot into Grimmjaw's foot.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

Rukia, despite being in a dress, brought her knee up to meet his stomach. His grip fell from her wrist and she took a step back, as he doubled over. Rukia shrugged and slammed her fist into his nose. Again.

"Just like last time." She pushed him onto the ground, and walked towards Yuzu.

"You o.k.?"

Yuzu nodded, eyes on Grimmjaw.

"Good. Come on." Rukia helped Yuzu up.

"Whoa!" Rukia exclaimed as Yuzu almost fell.

"I think I might have twisted it when he…" Yuzu trailed off. She didn't want to remind herself of what could've happened.

Rukia nodded in understanding. She helped Yuzu to the door, but stopped.

"Wait here…"

Yuzu leaned into the doorway, and watched Rukia walk over to Grimmjaw.

Rukia bent down and with a hard and icy tone whispered into Grimmjaw's ear low enough so that Yuzu couldn't hear.

"If I see you anywhere, and I mean anywhere, near this girl again, believe me Grimmjaw, a bloody nose, a hurt foot, and hurt stomach isn't all you will get." With that said, she straightened up and walked back over to Yuzu. Yuzu put her arm over Rukia's shoulder.

"Let's go…"

"What'd you say?" Yuzu asked voice low.

"Nothing important. Let's get you back downstairs."

* * *

They managed to make it back downstairs with little trouble. 

"O.k., who are we lo-"

"Yuzu!"

Yuzu looked up.

"Karin!"

"Where the hell have you been? We have been looking all over for you."

"Wait…did you say…we?" Yuzu's eyes widened.

Karin nodded. "I had to. I was worried."

"Great. I'm dead. I'm never gonna be able to leave the house again."

'_Yuzu, Karin.'_ Those names triggered a memory.

"Wait…" The two girls turned towards Rukia.

"Yuzu…" Then Rukia's eyes focused on the dark haired girl. "Karin…you two wouldn't happen to be relat-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice shouted.

"Senna." The three girls stated. They all looked at each other with a laugh.

"Why would she…" Yuzu trailed off.

"Yuzu, Karin, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. A friend to your brother Ichigo, and to his girlfriend, the one she hates the most."

Senna moved towards them. "Don't brainwash them." She sneered.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo's relieved voice shouted. "There you are. Where the hell have you been? What the hell happened?" He added when he saw Yuzu's ankle.

"Why don't we move someplace more appropriate for this conversation." Rukia looked at Yuzu. "Some people might want to go up the stairs, while some may want to come _down_ the stairs."

Yuzu automatically got the point. "Yeah. Let's move here."

They all moved.

"Hey Rukia. Great party so far…huh…" Ichigo asked.

"That's one way to put it for sure."

"So what happened Yuzu."

Yuzu didn't want to tell the real reason as to why she left in front of Rukia.

"I wanted to get some air, but I ended up tripping and hurting my ankle. I left my cell phone with Karin so…"

"And that's when I found her." Rukia added.

"What are you even doing here? You weren't invited."

Rukia snuck a glance at Ichigo and he did the same. Their eyes met for a few seconds, but Rukia cut it off.

"What time is it?"

"11:15."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"I have to go. Have any of ya'll seen Renji?"

"Renji's a little…out of it." Karin answered.

"Shit! I have to go."

"I'll drive you." Ichigo offered.

"No. It's fine. Stay. Enjoy the party."

"It's fine. I have to take my sister's home anyway. Another stop won't hurt."

"Ichigo!" Senna shouted. "You have to stay!"

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo gave her a chaste kiss.

"Let's go…"

* * *

They all went to Ichigo's car. Karin got into the back, and Ichigo helped Yuzu in. He closed the car door only to see Rukia leaning on the passenger side car door. 

"You're not in the car." Ichigo said amused.

"No. I'm not."

"Why?"

"I can walk. You don't have to give me a ride."

He rested an arm on his car near her shoulder with a small smile on his face. He was almost towering over her now. Little did they know, Senna was watching them . When they started to leave, Senna followed them out, and stayed by the door.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I just let you walk home by yourself, at night?" Ichigo's face was really close to hers, noses almost touching.

She laughed and looked at him in the eye. In the car the twins were listening intently, wishing they could see what was happening. Senna was seething. Senna turned around and went back inside.

"Not a very good one."

"What time were you suppose to be home?" He whispered.

"10."

"Then we better leave."

Ichigo straightened, pulling her with him, and opened the car door, helping her in.

* * *

First off Ichigo dropped his sisters off first since their house was closer. Rukia gave him directions to her house. They were talking here and there, but the car ride was mostly silent. Until he saw her wrist. 

"Where'd you get that?" He said looking at her wrist.

"Nowhere."

"Well that's not an answer I'm looking for. Where'd you get it."

Rukia didn't answer him.

"Fine."

"I just met you today, I don't have to tell you my life story. And I most certainly don't have to tell you where or how I got it."

"Fair enough."

After that the car ride was silent. They finally pulled up in front of Rukia's house.

"Umm, thanks for the ride, and the invite."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you more there at the party."

Rukia rolled her eyes, and lightly punched his arm. "It's not like we planned it. If we saw each other, we saw each other. If we didn't, we didn't."

"Yeah, well…Is that your…"

Rukia followed his gaze. "My brother and my sister."

"Come on." Ichigo unbuckled his seat belt.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door."

Rukia laughed. "No you are not."

"Why not?"

She gave him a blank look. "So you have a death wish?"

"No…" Ichigo said confused.

"Then I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thanks for the ride again. It was fun."

"Anytime."

Rukia opened the car door and got out. She waved bye and watched him take off. She knew she was going to be facing a hard couple of minutes.

"Bout time you got home." Hisana said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Get in the house…" Byakuya stated calmly.

They knew better though. Byakuya was mad.

They went into the hall and stood there.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"You weren't with Orihime." Byakuya said matter of factly.

"Technically I was. Just with more people."

"Hisana tells me that you went to a party. Correct. She tried to hide it, but I knew better."

Rukia looked down.

"Anything I need to know. What damage must be undone?"

Rukia's head snapped up as Hisana turned to face Byakuya.

"Byakuya!" Hisana scolded.

"I di…ther…I'm…Why do you automatically assume I did something wrong?"

"That's what has been done before. Should I be inclined to think something else?" He asked.

Rukia tried to keep her face calm and devoid of emotion, but it was always her brother that could make her crack.

"How about trying to believe in me, that I've changed. Give me the benefit of the doubt."

"Who was that boy? It wasn't Renji."

"A friend."

"Another random boy?"

"Byakuya…" Hisana warned.

"He's not random."

"I'm going to ask a question that I want a truthful answer too…Have you slept with him?"

"You've got to be kidding me! He has a girlfriend!"

"And that's stopped you before?"

"For your information brother, I'm still a virgin. But then again what do I know? All that matters is what the rest of the world thinks." Rukia turned and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Rukia stopped at the top to hear what was being said between Hisana and Byakuya. Her bottom lip was slowly quivering. She just really wanted to cry.

* * *

Hisana looked at Byakuya. 

"Do you really want her to leave again?"

"No…"

"Then why?"

"I'm looking out for her. Do you really want those people saying things about her again?"

"Of course not."

"I'm looking out for our little sister. I need to find out first hand what has been done and who it has been done with. I'm making sure nothing like what happened happens again. "

"Find a better way of showing it. Your gonna push and push until we can't get her back. If that happens, I swear to you, you won't loose one sister, you will loose both."

Byakuya watched Hisana's retreating form.

* * *

Rukia ran to her room and shut the door. 

Maybe she did make a mistake in coming back.

* * *

WOW!!! Longest chapter I've ever written. 

I decided to give you all a really long one because of the long wait and plus my friend, the one who's sick is sleeping…so…I had time. The next chapter probably won't be as long as this one. When it will be up don't know…. Anyways….

Jackpot! (Sorry, Devil May Cry reference )

I hope this was good. I liked the way it turned out. I hope no one found it awkward when Byakuya asked Rukia if she slept with Ichigo, or when she said she was a virgin. Not a lot of IchiRuki interaction, but I still hope it was good. A longer chapter, i'm hoping gets me more reviews come on guys!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Comments, Questions, Flames, Critisicms, all are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey peeps! How's everyone doing? Good I hope. My friend is doing so much better, so I'm hopefully going to have more free time…well, it depends on my job. Don't worry though! I'll try to write when I have time!!

This chapter may not be long like the last one, but hopefully that won't be a problem. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Keep them coming. Every time I read them I feel so happy, and it makes me anxious to write more….

Let's rock!!

* * *

Chapter 7

A New Day

Rukia's eyes slowly opened to the brightness of the sun. Rolling over, she slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe. She made her way to the bathroom so she could take a shower. Memories of the night before flickered in her head. She had to ask herself, how could something that started so good end up turning out bad? She didn't know the answer. Maybe she just had a bit of bad luck.

But, it wasn't all bad. She got to hang out with Ichigo. Which was nice. She was really beginning to like him. All because of the ride he gave, even if it was short, she was remembering things about him. From what she could conclude Ichigo was a nice, helpful, caring, and a really, really good looking guy…O.k., she would admit it, he was hot. Simple as that. When she really thought about it, the one feature she liked about him most was his eyes. They were the most startling shade of amber that she had ever seen. There was just something about them. No wonder some girls tended to fall for him. All they needed to see were his eyes and they would be hooked.

That doesn't mean that she was hooked though. Not at all. She just liked them…She wasn't falling for him at all. She couldn't. It wasn't plausible. That thought shouldn't even be in her head.

But nonetheless, he was interesting. For some reason, despite only knowing him for a day she felt comfortable around him. And hell if her hanging around Ichigo pisses Senna off, then that made it all the more better. Seriously she needed to stop thinking about him.

After her shower, she put on her white robe and went back to her room. Glancing at the clock, she took note of how early it was. All for the better though, she really had to finish the paper for Urahara's class.

She blow dried her hair, brushed it, then put on her school uniform. She applied some eyeliner and light pink lip gloss. When she was done, she sat down on her bed and made sure she had everything in her bag. She was also contemplating her feelings about last night with her brother and her sister..

Rukia felt…bad. She never meant to cause any problems for her brother and sister. They didn't deserve it. Especially not Hisana. Hisana was the one to believe her no matter what. Byakuya was the one who wanted to believe the worst. Last night was her fault though. She could try to deny it, but then she couldn't. She knew that she could have called. Last night's confrontation could have been avoided. She was a tough girl. Anything or anybody she could handle. Byakuya was the only person who could make her feel small. But what it comes down to, no matter what, she had to apologize.

With bag in hand, Rukia stood and exited the room. Making her way down the hall to Hisana's room. On the way, Rukia stopped and looked at one of the pictures on the wall. It was one when she was ten. She was wearing a deep red dress, with a black headband. Hisana was next to her, on her right, wearing a light blue off the shoulder dress. Byakuya was behind them. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a black jacket and black pants. If only she could go back in time. Back to when things were so much simpler, when she was carefree. It was different now.

Shaking her head, she treaded through the halls stopping in front of Hisana's room. She lifted her hand and knocked softly on the dark wooden door.

"Come in." Rukia heard Hisana call. Rukia turned the doorknob and entered Hisana's room. Hisana was sitting on the bed with a book open in front of her.

"You're reading so early in the morning?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Why not? What's wrong with reading?"

Rukia said nothing as she sat on Hisana's bed.

Hisana sighed. She knew Rukia well enough o know when something was bothering her. "What's wrong." Hisana's eyes filled with concern.

Rukia leaned back on her right hand. "I'm really, really sorry about last night. I…I lost track of time at the party…and I had to-" Rukia stopped. Her meeting with Grimmjow and Yuzu was going to be kept under wraps. She did not want to know how Hisana would react to hearing that. Rukia looked at Hisana who was waiting for her to go on. "A friend from school gave me a ride."

Hisana cleared her throat. She wasn't stupid she knew Rukia was leaving something out, but she wasn't going to push it. "Who gave you the ride?" She questioned.

"I don't know if you know him, but Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hisana looked away from Rukia in thought. She was so sure she had heard that name before, but where? She would dwell on that later because right now she needed to make Rukia understand some things.

"Listen Rukia," Hisana started. "I'm sorry about Byakuya. He was way out of line. The way he shows he cares is different."

Rukia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Right. Like he even cares."

"Rukia…." Hisana's head tilted upward with her eyes closed. After a few seconds Hisana brought it back down, eyes opened. "He does. Understand that. He is our brother and he wants to protect us."

Rukia, just for Hisana's sake, nodded, half listening to her words. She did not want to hear it. All Rukia really wanted to do was apologize and forget it.

"I'll be home later." Rukia said as she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey!"

Rukia turned back and glanced at Hisana.

"Call after school O.k.?"

Rukia nodded and left.

Hisana waited until she could barley hear Rukia's footsteps. After that, she stood up and walked over to her cell phone. She scrolled through her phone book and found Ukitake's number at the school. She pressed the call button and waited but got no answer, just his voicemail.

"Hey Ukitake, it's me Hisana. Can you do me a favor? A student by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki gave Rukia a ride last night. He sounds familiar, so I'm hoping you might be able to fill me in. I know this is against school policy, but this is Rukia we're talking about. Call me back. Bye." Hisana slid her phone shut.

'_Better me looking him up first than Byakuya.'_ Hisana thought.

* * *

Rukia was slowly putting one foot in front of the other, taking her time to get to school. It was almost 6:15 and school didn't start till nine. So yeah, she had time to kill.

She let the cool fresh air brush over her face, while her black I-pod was in her hand with the volume turned all the way up. The next thing she knew, she was at school. She went straight to the library so she could work on her writing assignment. When she got the library, she picked a table far from some of the other students and got to work.

* * *

Ichigo was just starting to wake up when…

"ICHIGO!!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open and his hand managed to grab his father's flying fist that was just inches away from his face.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!!" Ichigo pushed his dad away, jumped off his bed, and grabbed the back of his father's shirt.

"Great job son! Here I was thinking that your reflexes weren't as good as they used to be, but you prove me wrong." His dad exclaimed as Ichigo dragged his dad out of his room.

"That is not the proper way to greet your son in the morning!" Ichigo threw his dad out of his room and shut the door before his dad had a chance to do something else.

'_One can never have peace and quiet in this house…'_ Ichigo thought as he rubbed his eyes. Ichigo groaned as he stretched hearing small pops here and there. "Must have slept weird." He muttered. His eyes moved to the clock which read 6:45. Ichigo was having an inward battle as his eyes moved back and forth from the clock to his bed.

His bed looked so warm and inviting. It was calling for him to get back in it and sleep just a bit more. He was tired. When he got back from taking Rukia home he decided to call Senna. Let's just say that it wasn't pleasant.

_-Flashback_-

"_Hello Ichigo." A pissed off voice answered._

"_You have gotta be kidding me. You're mad?" Ichigo cursed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was just trying to help a friend out."_

"_Oh so she's your friend. When did this happen!?"_

_Ichigo shook his head. All it took was one minute talking to her and they would be fighting, and then he would be mad._

"_She helped my sister Senna. The least I could do was give her a ride."_

"_It didn't have to be you. I'm sure some other guy would have been glad to do it."_

_Ichigo held the phone away from his ear and then put it back. "You are unbelievable! Yeah, lets have some random guy just drive a gir-" Ichigo was cut off by the sound of a dial tone in his ear._

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He quickly hung up his phone and re-dialed Senna's number. It went straight to voice mail._

"_You hung up on me!?" Anger was evident in his voice. "You are acting like a jealous immature twelve year old! If your not gonna answer your god damn phone, I am not going to bother calling. I am sick of fighting and then making up. Do not bother calling me until you can act your age." Ichigo slid his phone shut hard, almost breaking it. _

_-End flashback-_

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his hands as he recalled the phone conversation from last night. Senna was getting annoying, but he wasn't going to do anything rash like break up with her. He had to think of their relationship as a whole. He couldn't base a decision on just the past two days. Their relationship had always been great. Then it all started to change when…Rukia came. When he thought about her, his anger slowly evaporated.

What could he say about Rukia? Well for one, she was beautiful. He wasn't going to deny that. He would be a fool if he did. Her eyes were a captivating shade of violet, her small nose, her pink lips, just perfect for her. Her petite body…A faint red blush stained Ichigo's cheeks as he recalled how her skirt had ridden up when she had shifted in her seat on the first day of school. He was a guy though. It wasn't a crime to check out other girls. That did not make him unfaithful, did it? For some reason, though, he didn't care.

Ichigo cleared his throat as he grabbed his towel from his closet and exited his room to take a quick shower. After his shower, he went back to his room and put on his uniform. He grabbed his bag and raced downstairs stopping at the kitchen table.

"Hey Karin."

Karin raised her eyes from her book and nodded.

"Yuzu is getting the toast out of the toaster. She's running a little late today."

Ichigo eyed the cereal box on the table.

"And here I thought I was gonna get to eat a good breakfast…" Ichigo muttered.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuzu said as she came in with some toast. "I just remembered that I had to get to school earlier, and I woke up late-"

Ichigo cut Yuzu off. "Whoa! Hey calm down. It's fine." Ichigo got a good look at his sister. She still looked tired. She had faint dark circles under her eyes and she looked…untidy. She was always up earlier than anyone with a good hearty breakfast on the table. "You o.k.?" He questioned.

Yuzu looked at Ichigo for a second and then looked away. "Of course."

Ichigo wasn't entirely convinced but he would let it go. At least for now. Ichigo stood up and grabbed a toast. "This is fine anyway. I'm gonna go ahead and leave anyway." He looked to see if Yuzu was still around, but she must have went into another room because she wasn't there.

He walked over to Karin and crouched down so he was somewhat leveled with her.

"Find out what's going on with Yuzu."

Karin looked at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye.

"Already on it."

Ichigo straightened and nodded.

"Good." He patted Karin's head, which she in turn glared at him. "I'll talk to you later."

Karin brought a hand to her hair to smooth it out. "Stupid older brothers…" She muttered angry.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of the school drinking coffee out of his coffee cup that he had gotten before he came. He made his way up the steps and noticed that none of his friends were here. _'Can't blame them though.'_ Ichigo thought. _'They must have a hell-of-a hangover.'_

He just walked around when he felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. It was a text from Senna. It read:

**I'm not going to school. I'll call you later. We really need to talk…about last night. Please answer your phone. I'm sorry.**

Ichigo snorted. If she wanted to talk to him she should have come to school. He didn't want to reply, so he stuck his phone back in his pocket. He looked up and noticed that he was in front of the library. Not having anything better to do, he went in.

He scratched his neck not really knowing where to go first. He went towards the trashcan and threw his coffee cup away. He turned to his left and started to walk. He did that for a few minutes when he stopped in one of the aisles, picking up a thick black book. He read the summary on the back and shook his head. It wasn't something he would enjoy. When he was about to put the book back, through the little empty space the book had made, he noticed a head full of raven colored hair. He shoved the book back in its space, and walked around the book shelf to the other side so he could walk over to the table.

Rukia was bobbing her head up and down to her music with her pencil moving rapidly across her paper, when a shadow fell over her. Thinking it was Renji, she didn't bother looking up.

"And here I thought you would've been to hung over to come to school."

The next thing Rukia knew, her right ear bud was yanked out of her ear.

"Renji what the hell!"

"I'm not Renji." Ichigo's amused voice stated as Rukia looked up. "I think I'm a little insulted." He looked at the chair next to Rukia and then at Rukia herself, silently asking if he could sit down.

Rukia shrugged. She didn't really care. Besides, she liked Ichigo's company. Ichigo took the seat and looked at the paper in front of Rukia.

"Is that the paper for the writing class?"

"Yep."

Ichigo chuckled. Rukia smiled, liking the way he sounded.

"We had time to work that in class."

Rukia turned towards Ichigo, resting an elbow on the table with her hand in her hair.

"I know we had time, but my summer wasn't exactly exciting."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, eyes on Rukia.

"What'd you do during the summer?" He knew he shouldn't pry, but curiosity won out.

Rukia looked away from him.

"Shouldn't you be with Senna?" Rukia replied changing the subject.

Ichigo was silent, and then he decided to play along.

"She's not here today." He stood up and pushed in his chair. "Besides, she's not really talking to me…"

Rukia looked at her I-pod and stood up gathering her things. As she did that the bell rang.

"Awww! That must be horrible." Rukia sarcastically said. "Why not?"

Ichigo shifted his bag.

"She got mad because of last night."

"Oh…You mean you driving me home."

"Speaking of your home…What exactly happened when you got home?"

He took note of how she tensed. He waited for an answer, but got nothing but silence. "You know what Rukia? You don't have to tell me." He motioned towards the door. "We should go. We don't want to be late."

Anatomy and Physiology went by fairly quickly with nothing really exciting happening. They talked here and there with Ichigo being careful not to tread into any private territory. With Senna being gone Ichigo was really free to talk to whoever he wanted to. Since he and Rukia had the same class he offered to walk her there, which she in turn gladly accepted.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Unknown to Rukia, Ichigo kept glancing over to the petite beauty. He wanted to ask her something, but he didn't want to ruin the nice thing between her and him. He was never really a curious person, so why, for some reason, was he so curious now? What was it about her? He didn't know. Ichigo could vaguely recall something that Senna had said about Rukia from last night

_-Flashback-_

"_Senna I said not to bring Rukia into this!" Ichigo shouted so Senna could hear him over the blaring music._

"_Why the hell not? You've only known her for a day and yet for some reason you two are just the best of friends." Senna's hands clenched into fists at her side._

"_I'm not talking about this o.k.? I'm not." Ichigo started to walk away, but Senna snatched his arm._

"_Listen being involved with her is bad for your reputation. She is someone you don't want to be anywhere near."_

_Senna pulled Ichigo towards her. "Someone doesn't get to where she got by being nice. As much as I hate to say this she's a brilliant mind and a pretty face. Put those two together and what do you have?" Ichigo was about to say something in defense, but Senna didn't let him. "Trouble walking is what you have. I'm trying to look out for you. You're my boyfriend."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm a big boy Senna. I don't need someone protecting me." He pulled his arm out of Senna grasp._

"_Well then listen." Senna's voice took a softer tone. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you. She's a leech. She sucks whatever happiness a person has. Ask people. She's a hard partier and she doesn't care who she hurts."_

_-End Flashback-_

He didn't see Rukia that way. Hard partier? Sure…If what Rukia did was being a hard partier, then Ichigo was a damn had Partier as well. She hadn't done anything to make him think that way. She helped his sister. That made her alright in his book.

It has also been noted that Ichigo was one to go against the rules. He did what he wanted to. If he wanted to hang around Rukia, then by all means was he going to do it.

The question he wanted to ask her was about the way she was before. He wasn't deaf. He had heard people talking, but he had chosen to ignore what they were saying. He was going to get the truth. Not the lies that were going around and he sure as hell wasn't going to listen to Senna.

"You coming in?"

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts by Rukia's voice. Rukia was standing in the doorway, eyes filled with curiosity. He didn't even notice that they where already at their class until now.

"What?"

Rukia walked back towards Ichigo and put a hand on his arm. She wasn't surprised by the way his arm felt. It was hard and what she could guess muscular. He did look like one to work out though. She was surprised when she felt it tense. Her eyes went to Ichigo's face, watching him. Ichigo's eyes went from looking at her hand to looking into her eyes. They were gentle.

"Are you o.k.? You've been really quiet." Her voice was soft as she said this.

"If I asked you something," He started. "Would you get mad?"

Rukia took note that he looked conflicted and tensed herself. She knew that if he was acting like this it couldn't be good.

"Well, it would all depend on the question now wouldn't it. Ask."

Ichigo shook his head. "In time." Rukia pulled her hand away and went into the classroom, leaving Ichigo standing alone in the hall. He took a deep breath. "In time…" He muttered going into the classroom himself.

Rukia made her way to her desk, all the while her eyes on her red-headed best friend. She dropped her stuff on her desk and silently made her way to Renji's desk. Once there, she poked Renji on the head with her index finger. She bent down.

"Renji…" Rukia whispered into his ear. Renji groaned. "Renji…" She repeated. Renji groaned again. Rukia backed away unsatisfied when she felt two hands rest on her waist. She straightened and turned around with a frown on her face, and was face to face with Ichigo. They both took note that their bodies were pressed against each other. The frown disappeared from Rukia's face as they both started to turn red, and Ichigo immediately dropped his hands from her waist.

Ichigo tilted his head signaling for her to move. She did what he asked and moved behind Ichigo.

Before Rukia could ask what he was going to do, Ichigo swung his hand and hit Renji hard on the back of the head.

"Shit Rukia! Can't you see I'm dying here?" Renji whined as he looked up and saw none other than Ichigo. "What the fuck Kurosaki?" Renji turned towards Rukia, who had her arm wrapped around her stomach laughing her head off. "That's not funny Rukia!"

Rukia stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have drank that much, or better yet, you should have stayed home. Looks like Orihime took that advice." Rukia looked at Orihime's empty seat. Renji glared at her and Ichigo, then he turned back around and laid his head back down.

Rukia rounded on Ichigo and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You made him mad!" The awkwardness from before gone, at least for now. "Now who am I suppose to talk to?"

Ichigo stared at her for a few seconds and then walked over and took his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm hurt. You don't want to talk to me?" His eyes met hers, his amber colored eyes smoldering.

Rukia's breathing staggered when she looked into his eyes. He was playing unfair and making her feel guilty. Well hey, she could play unfair too.

She sat down in her seat and crossed her legs making her skirt lift up a little bit, and gave him a sultry smile. She let her eyes glide up and down his body nodding here and there. She was instantly filled with glee when Ichigo shifted in his seat and broke eye contact with her, looking at the newly showed skin on her leg, and then moving to her lips. His eyes narrowed and a scowled formed on his face. They both had similar thoughts going through their heads.

Rukia- 1 and Ichigo- 0.

Unknown to them, Renji was watching them out of the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow in amusement and shook his head. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he was glad Senna wasn't here to see this. If she was, she would be pissed.

The door opened and in came Urahara.

"Hello students in this fine classroom. I hope your all doing fine…" Urahara trailed off when he looked around the room. A lot of the students were resting their heads on their desks. "Let me give some advice to each and every one of ya'll. If you're going to party, know what you're going to do the next day. Pass your papers from yesterday to the front." With that said the students got their papers out and passed them in.

"Here I was thinking you all could hold your alcohol." Urahara muttered as he picked up a board marker and wrote 'PROJECT' in big red letters. After, he turned back around and counted the students. Some were missing, but including those missing students it would come out even.

'_Good.'_ He thought. He noticed with great pleasure that Senna's seat was empty. This little fact would make his plan go much smoother. He wouldn't have to listen to Senna complain.

"PROJECT TIME KIDS!" Urahara exclaimed excitedly. Groans were heard all around him. "You are going to partner up and pick an author to write about. The paper has to be at least 8-10 pages long, so I expect it to have a sufficient amount of detail. I has to be typed, of course. Makes it easier for me to read."

Ichigo raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Do we get to pick our partners or what?" Ichigo questioned, still a little down about his lost battle with Rukia.. He really didn't feel like doing a project with a partner.

"Nope! I get to pick." Urahara smugly replied with a huge smile adorning his face.

Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh. There was just something about that smile…

"Here we go…" Urahara started to put pairs together while rubbing his hands together. Soon enough there were only 6 people left. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Senna, and some other guy whose name was James.

"Well lets see, who to put together?" Urahara looked up in thought and then looked back down at his list. "Renji you will be with Orihime, Senna will be with James, and that leaves Rukia and Ichigo."

Renji burst out laughing, but that was soon cut off when Rukia reached over and punched him in the arm. She then turned her attention over to Ichigo to see his reaction. Whatever he was feeling, she couldn't tell.

Rukia, being the nice person that she was, considered the situation with Ichigo and Senna. Yes, she may not like Senna, but she did like Ichigo. If Ichigo wanted to partner with his girlfriend who was she to stop him.

"If you want to partner up with Senna you can go ahead." Rukia told Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head. "No. This is fine."

"She's gonna be mad at you."

Ichigo shrugged and gave her an annoyed look. "She doesn't own me Rukia. I can do what I damn well please." He moved his desk against Rukia's and brought out a notebook.

Rukia let his words soak in. She had to admit that she liked the sound of that. She gave him a small smile.

"So…who do you want to do?" Ichigo asked as he stole Rukia's pencil.

"HEY!" Rukia exclaimed the smile gone from her face. "Give that back you…you…"

"What? Can't think of a word? I thought you were supposed to be smart." He teased.

'_Did he just…Oh hell no. Nobody calls Rukia Kuchiki stupid. Not even a good looking guy! Think Kuchiki think…!…Got it!'_ A small giggle escaped her lips. Ichigo froze. His instincts told him that that small giggle couldn't be good.

"What?" He asked Reluctantly

"Give me my damn pen back…Strawberry." She said the last part with a smirk.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. No one had ever dared to call him that. Not even Senna.

"What the hell did you jut call me?" Ichigo's controlled voice asked. She could see the frustration underneath.

"You heard me strawberry." She said simply.

Ichigo was not going to let her get away so easily. _'She is not the only one who can play…'_

"You damn _midget_." Ichigo chuckled. "My name does not mean _strawberry_."

Rukia was a little confused. Wasn't he just mad like two seconds ago? Now he sounds somewhat playful…Then what he said just got through to her.

"Did you just call me midget?" Rukia was taken aback.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair. "I did." He cocked his head to the side. "And you are." He threw her pen towards her. Which in turn, Rukia stepped on his foot with her heeled boot.

"Bitch!" Ichigo shouted. Around them all the students quieted down and looked over at them both.

"What?" They simultaneously yelled. The others immediately turned around.

"That," Ichigo rested his foot on his knee and massaged his foot through his shoe. "was uncalled for."

Rukia looked at him innocently. You were the one who started it. You get what you give."

Ichigo dismissed Rukia's comment and got out his own pen. "So, I'll ask again. Who do you wanna do?"

Rukia leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand, with her index finger in her mouth biting her nail.

Ichigo's eyes fell straight to her finger in her mouth. He shifted in his seat for the second time. His mind was going into overdrive. He was a little shocked at how one little action could spark something within him. He knew he was suppose to feel uncomfortable, but he didn't. He shook his head to clear it. He was having some not so good thoughts about a girl he just met a day ago.

He shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things. He has a girlfriend, or he had a girlfriend. He didn't know. All thoughts of his 'girlfriend' were fleeing his mind. His mind was starting to conjure up some not so good images. Well good for him. Not so good for the girl next to him.

Ichigo clenched his hand.

'_Stop thinking those things. Stop thinking those things…'_ He chanted.

"Hmmm. Well you like William Shakespeare."

Ichigo's eyes shot up.

"I remember. The book you were reading yesterday, Macbeth, was by him." She answered his unasked question.

He was a little surprised. She remembered something Senna couldn't even remember. He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

He let his eyes trail over her facial features. "It's nothing." He finished, landing on her eyes. Rukia looked away. The way he looked at her…it was like he was looking for something.

"Lets do him. Do you like him?" Ichigo questioned referring to Shakespeare.

"I do." She was silent taking this chance to build up her nerve. She took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "Looks like we have something in common."

His reply was a smile.

"How are your sisters?"

"They're good. Yuzu asked me to tell you thank you last night, but I forgot. She hopes to see you later during the day. She has something to ask you."

Rukia was writing something down. "I'll make sure to look for her." her hand stopped abruptly and her eyes quickly glanced at Ichigo then looked away. "Do your sisters like Senna?"

Ichigo leaned forward, running a hand through his hair. "They…They think…she's o.k. Karin thanks I can do better. Her blatant dislike for Senna is really noticeable even to Senna herself. Senna tries to win Karin over, but you can't win her over. She either likes you or she doesn't."

"Does Karin like me?"

"From what I can get, yes."

Rukia was filled with joy for some reason.

"And Yuzu just wants me to be happy. That's all she cares about."

"Are you?"

His head turned sharply towards her.

"Am I what?" His voice sounded strained.

"Happy. Are you happy?"

Ichigo visibly tensed. His jaw was clenched. Rukia mentally cursed. She had no intention to make him mad. As she was about to say something the bell rang. Ichigo grabbed his bag and notebook and stood up.

"I'll see you later."

Rukia watched his retreating form.

* * *

Rukia slowly walked the halls. The scene with Ichigo kept playing over and over in her head. She felt bad. She didn't think that question would affect him that much. Looking at the clock she cursed. She needed to hurry up or she was going to be late.

Her classroom was so close and she could get there easily, seeing as how there were no other people in the hall. All of a sudden a hand roughly grabbed her in the same place where her bruise from the night before was.

"The hell!?" Her curse was muffled by the loud ringing bell.

The next thing she knew, her back was against the wall and she was face to face with Grimmjow.

* * *

I know…long time no see.

I'm sorry about that cliffhanger too!! I usually don't like to use them, but there is a first time for everything!

Hopefully this chapter was a good length. Sorry about the long wait…again. This may not be one of fav. Chapters, but I still like it. Sorry for any spelling, punctuation, and grammar errors.

Yeah…so the smoldering eye thing….I got that from Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. Damn I love that book.

Please, please, please Review. Come on guys please! Reviews make we want to write more. I like getting reviews. I haven't been getting that many and that makes me sad. Don't get me wrong though, I STILL APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I GET.

Any and all reviews are welcome. Ask questions too. Reviews make me super happy, so if you want to make me happy…PLEASE REVIEW! Help me at least get to somewhere between 85-90. I would very much love that, but if not that's o.k. Till next time my loyal readers. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! I want to thank all of you for your reviews. They made me extremely happy to read! So I'll skip the authors note up here and I'll…..start the story!

* * *

Chapter 8

Untitled

_Last chapter…_

_Rukia slowly walked the halls. The scene with Ichigo kept playing over and over in her head. She felt bad. She didn't think that question would affect him that much. Looking at the clock she cursed. She needed to hurry up or she was going to be late. _

_Her classroom was so close and she could get there easily, seeing as how there were no other people in the hall. All of a sudden a hand roughly grabbed her in the same place where her bruise from the night before was. _

"_The hell!?" Her curse was muffled by the loud ringing bell._

_The next thing she knew, her back was against the wall and she was face to face with Grimmjow…_

-

"What th-" She couldn't finish her sentence because when she got a look at his face, particularly his nose, she burst out laughing. "You…gotta…be…kidding me!…"She said gasping for air. Grimmjow had a big white cast on his nose. The first thing one would notice when they looked at Grimmjow would be a big white blotch.

"I didn't really think I hit you that hard." Rukia smirked in satisfaction.

"You think this is funny bitch?" He asked, venom laced into his words.

The smirk fell from Rukia's face. She knew she should be feeling scared right now. Grimmjow was the supposed bad guy in school. There she was though, alone with him in the deserted hallway not feeling fear within her at all. Her eyes landed on Grimmjow's hand on her arm.

"I really do think you need to get your hand off of me." Rukia stared hard into Grimmjow's eyes. "Now."

He chuckled.

"Do you really think I'm scared?" Rukia tried using her strength to push Grimmjow off of her, but she was just to small.

Grimmjow leaned back a little and again Rukia tried to push him off, but this time he pushed her roughly against the wall. She landed harder this time. She let out a small gasp.

'_That really hurt.'_ She thought bitterly.

"You should be scared…"

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw him lean down. At that point she really wanted to get away.

"Bastard!" She yelled as she started to struggle against him.

"Why struggle now? You weren't complaining before. You actually wanted this to happen before." He muttered.

Rukia brought her knee up to hit him in the crotch, but Grimmjow brought his free hand down and grabbed her knee holding it in place. His hand started to travel higher and higher.

"That was then. I was at a bad place. This is now. Now get o-" She didn't get to finish. Someone had ripped Grimmjow away from her. She braced herself on the wall to keep from falling.

"Ichigo!" She exclaimed gratefully.

Ichigo ignored her and kept his focus on Grimmjow.

"Stay the hell away from her." Ichigo warned as Grimmjow picked himself up off the floor.

"Or what?" Grimmjow challenged.

Rukia shook her head in disgust at Grimmjow's amused face.

"You don't want to know." Rukia felt a shiver go down her spine at Ichigo's voice. She had never heard his sound so…dangerous…threatening…She would admit though, she liked it very much.

The next thing she knew, Ichigo's hand was firmly on her wrist dragging her away.

"How do you think your girlfriends gonna feel knowing you helped her 'enemy'?" Grimmjow shouted from behind.

They both ignored him as they moved forward.

"What are you doing?" Rukia murmured annoyed.

He glanced her way quickly. "I'm getting you the hell away from that ass."

Once they were a safe distance away from Grimmjow, Rukia yanked her arm out of Ichigo's grasp. He turned and looked at her surprised.

"Again, what the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked fiercely.

"I'm trying to help." Ichigo couldn't really believe what he was hearing. She was getting mad at him for helping her out of a bad situation. Where did he do something wrong?

"I don't need your help strawberry. I can handle myself."

Ichigo scoffed and started walking away from her. He let the strawberry comment go.

"Sure and you were doing a damn good job at handling that situation." He remarked sarcastically.

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she followed after him.

"If you had given me like two more seconds I would have taken care of it."

Ichigo kept on walking, tuning her out. Rukia felt like tripping him. He was really beginning to annoy her. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Are you listening to me?" Rukia asked as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm actually trying not too, but you're making this sorta difficult."

She glared at him and this time it was her who was walking away. He gave her an amused smile and went after her.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. That thing back there with Grimmjow just…Damn it, it got me angry. Seeing you like that with him…" He trailed off, taking on a much more darker look. All humor from before was gone.

"Why?" She asked.

He turned his head towards her. His eyes confused and softer. She couldn't help the light blush that spread across her face as he looked at her.

"I don't know," he started hesitantly. "that's just how I felt. In that moment-" He broke off. He didn't want to tell her everything he was thinking. He still didn't know himself. He needed to sort that out.

They stood there, letting the silence envelop them until Rukia broke it.

"Thanks for what you did." Without warning she stood on her tip toes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Ichigo was stunned to say the least. He didn't notice that she moved until he heard her from behind.

"See you later." She waved.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm going to my dance class to see my teacher. Seeing as how we're super late to class, we need a pass."

"And you really think your teacher is just going to give you one?"

Rukia nodded and left.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued on to his class.

* * *

Upon entering the classroom everyone, including the teacher stared at Ichigo.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki," the teacher started in disbelief. "you are 15-minutes late to class. Do you have a pass."

'_Damn it! I should have listened to the midget and got a pass.'_ He thought.

"Sorry, I don't. I ran into something that I needed to take care of." Ichigo caught Renji's eye. Renji silently questioned Ichigo. He just shrugged.

"You have never been tardy before. I'll let you off this time. Do not let it happen again." She scolded.

Ichigo nodded and went to take his seat as the teacher went on with her lesson. Renji took a piece of paper out and wrote something down. He quickly tossed it to Ichigo.

**What happened?**

It said. Ichigo sighed as he took out his pen and replied.

Like I said, just something I needed to take care of.

He passed it back. Renji read it and crumpled the sheet up. He knew that if it was something Ichigo wanted to share, he would. Ichigo wasn't one to be pushed, so Renji reluctantly gave up.

* * *

"Come in."

"Hey Yoruichi, it's me."

Yoruichi looked up from her work.

"Well Miss Kuchiki, what can I do for you?" Her eyes went to the clock. "Wait aren't you suppose to be in class?"

Rukia took a seat in front of Yoruichi's desk.

"I am," She admitted. "but I need a favor."

Yoruichi leaned back with a curious expression on her face.

"I ran into some trouble in the hall, which caused me to be late…" Rukia trailed off.

Yoruichi laughed, realizing where this was going.

"You need to give me a pass."

Rukia was always straight to the point.

"Pleaseee!!" Rukia pleaded.

Yoruichi opened a drawer and took out a yellow rectangular piece of paper and a pen.

"What happened?" She questioned as she started to fill out the paper.

"Lets just say my past came back to haunt me."

Rukia took the pass out of Yoruichi's out stretched hand.

"Thanks!" Rukia called as she ran out the door, not giving Yoruichi any more time to ask questions.

* * *

_Lunchtime…_

"Lets see…" Renji mumbled. "What to pick for lunch…"

Ichigo glared at Renji. "Hurry up and just pick damn it!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Jeez. Fine. I need to eat. I'm still a growing guy." Renji said. He reached and got two chip bags, a box of pizza, 1 water bottle, three Gatorades, some French fries, and 4 small brownies. "I'm done." He paid for his meal and walked after Ichigo.

They took a seat at their usual spot and waited for the others.

Ichigo took a swig of water from his water bottle while staring straight ahead.

"So…" He heard Renji mumble.

"What does Grimmjow have to do with Rukia?" Ichigo asked out of the blue.

Renji's eyes widened and his whole body tensed up.

"Why the hell are you asking that? Was that bastard near her?" Renji whispered harshly.

"Renji, wh-" Ichigo was caught off guard as Renji slammed his fist on the table.

"Was he near her?"

"No, damn it! I'm just asking."

Renji took a drink from one of his Gatorades. "Sorry. I just don't like him. He's not getting near her again. I can promise that. Not even if she is willing." Renji took another drink, then continued.

"When she was going through her reckless stage, she met Grimmjow. He was one of those guys a girl who was smart stayed away from. I have no clue what was going through her mind, when she decided to hang with him. I always tried to keep her away from him, but it is Rukia. She's smart."

Ichigo listened intently.

"She was with him without actually being 'with him.' Sorta like friends with benefits, but without the having sex part."

"Oh." Ichigo, for some reason, did not like the idea of Rukia being anywhere near Grimmjow.

"Then, I don't know what happened. After being with him for a few weeks, she "dumped" him. Then like a month later, she left. I guess that's why she broke it off."

Renji turned and faced Ichigo.

"Anyway, why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

Rukia was making her way to the lunchroom while looking at her phone, and accidentally bumped into somebody. The person went flying to the floor.

"Oh!" Rukia gasped. "That was my fault." She bent down and helped the person up.

"It's fine." The person moved some hair out of their face.

"Yuzu! It's so good to see you."

Yuzu instantly brightened when she saw who it was.

"Rukia, hello. I'm so glad I saw you. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you."

"Well here I am. What's up?"

Yuzu shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat after school. I don't really have time to talk now, and I do want to talk to you."

"Sure. There's a diner called _Bella's Blue Kitchen_, it's two blocks down the street on the right when you exit the school. Just go straight there after school." Rukia gave Yuzu her phone and vice versa. After exchanging numbers they got their phones back.

"I'll see you later Rukia, bye." Then, Yuzu continued on her way.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Rukia said as she slid into the only open seat next to Ichigo.

"You're a little late." Momo stated.

Rukia shrugged.

"I bumped into someone in the hall." Rukia felt something nudge her side. She looked at Ichigo and shook her head, silently telling him that it wasn't Grimmjow. Ichigo instantly looked more relaxed.

"Do you want to do something after school?" Tatsuki asked Rukia out of the blue.

"I have plans, sorry. Maybe tomorrow."

Tatsuki nodded. She really did want to spend time with Rukia, away from the boys, but tomorrow would be a good day to.

"That's fine. That means Renji and I will be alone." Tatsuki said with a laugh. "Unless…" She looked towards Ichigo.

"Sorry Tatsuki, I have plans." Ichigo muttered with a tired sigh.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. Then it dawned on her. If she was alone with Renji, she would never get her homework done.

'_Damn!'_ Tatsuki thought.

* * *

"1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3, good, good. We are done for today, so go get changed. Rukia a minute please."

Rukia jogged over to Yoruichi.

"Yeah?"

"Your third period teacher called me."

Rukia waited for Yoruichi to continue. "About?"

"Your pass. He wanted to see if it was valid."

Rukia was confused.

"Well you know it was. What's the problem?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you thought." Yoruichi studied Rukia's expression. She couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Rukia was a good student so far. Some teachers just couldn't let the past go. The past is always the past, what's so hard to understand about that.

"Well," Rukia took a deep breath. "what can I say. If some people still want to think of me as who I used to be…let them." Rukia turned to go into the dressing rooms.

"I knew I was going to like that girl." Yoruichi said. "But that attitude is going to get her into trouble one day." She added as an afterthought.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo wait up!"

Ichigo turned around to see Yuzu running towards him. He slowed his pace so she could catch up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, looking for any injuries.

Yuzu smiled at her brother.

"I'm fine."

'_Now is a better time than any…'_ He thought.

"No. Something happened. You've been acting a little weird ever since last night. I mean you woke up late. You never do that."

Yuzu faced forward, avoiding Ichigo's searching gaze.

"I'm **fine**." She stressed.

Ichigo eyed her warily. "What do you need?"

"Well, I'm meeting a friend at _Bella's Blue Kitchen_, so I was wondering if you could pick me up around 5:30?"

Ichigo reluctantly agreed. He could honestly say that he really didn't want his sister out of his sight until he could figure out what was wrong with her. He would admit that he was very, very overprotective of his sisters, but he was the older brother. He had to be.

"Sure. I'll give you a ride." Ichigo stated.

"Umm…nothanksbye!" Yuzu said very quickly that it took Ichigo a moment to figure out.

"O.kkkk…." Ichigo droned. As he was about to take another step, he paused.

'_Damn!'_ He thought bitterly. He did not want to go to Senna's place, but then again he knew it was inevitable. It was better for his sanity to just get it over and done with.

Ichigo left the comfort of the school property and started on his way to Senna's. He found himself thinking about Rukia…and Grimmjow. He hated thinking about what happened in the hallway. What would have happened if he hadn't gotten there in time? He felt a shiver go down his spine. He did not want to dwell on that.

The only thing that mattered was that he did get there. He didn't even know why he went that way. His class wasn't even on that wing of the school. There was just something inside that felt wrong, and he felt compelled to check up on her. That one girl was going to make him crazy. He let out a small chuckle at the thought.

When he looked up, he found himself in front of Senna's door. He hesitantly raised his hand and knocked ever so gently, hoping that she couldn't hear it. His hope vanished as the instantly opened.

"Ichigo!" Senna exclaimed breathlessly. "I'm so glad you came."

Ichigo stood up straight, shoulders back. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Senna opened the door wider and waved her hand, motioning Ichigo in.

"Come in, come in."

* * *

A/N

Not to long, but it's something. I don't know how long it's been since I've updated. It's been what? About 2 wks? I thought I'd get this out. Sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes. My fav part out of the whole chapter is the part after Ichigo saves Rukia from Grimmjow!!

What's better getting long chapters and having a longer time length between updates or getting shorter chapters and having a shorter time length between updates? I don't know, but I always try to keep the chapter length 10 - 15 pgs long. Hmmm. Thoughts?

Like always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! PLEASE!! Any and all reviews welcome. I'll also take suggestions of things you will like to see. I can't promise I'll put them in, but I'll always consider it. Thanks my friends! Ask questions if you need to too. I know it sorta jumps all over the place in my opinion.

The amount of reviews I got last chapter made me so incredibly happy. You have no idea. I saw my inbox and I literally jumped up and down in my chair (almost falling out of it…) Keep them coming. I'm almost to 100 and I would love to reach that amount.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps! How is everyone doing? I'm doing fine I guess. Thank you for the reviews. I was amaze by how many I got because the last chapter, even I will admit, wasn't that good. Hopefully this chapter will be so much better.

I want to give a thank you to my reviewer happyfacez (). Your review was very helpful and I appreciated it very much. I also want to thank AquaPurpleBubble for being my 100th reviewer!! I dedicate this chapter to you both. I really hope you both like it.

Here we go…

* * *

Chapter 9

Meetings

Ichigo went inside and let Senna lead the way. When they both entered the living room, he scoffed and rolled his eyes at the scene before him. The curtains on the windows were closed, with the light dimmed giving the room a dark romantic feel. The main light source lay in the center of the room, with two tall candles surrounded by food. His ears picked up the soft melodic music in the background.

"Do you like it?" Senna asked nervously, snapping Ichigo to attention. "I did this for you…for us."

"I don't know what to think. One minute you're mad as hell and the next you're acting like nothing happened."

"I know." She went to the table and sat down in her chair. "Sit, please."

Ichigo stared at Senna for a second then went to sit down.

* * *

"I'm meeting a friend. Don't worry, I'll be home soon." Rukia looked up when she heard the door open. When she saw it was Yuzu, she raised her hand getting Yuzu's attention. She took the seat across from Rukia, and in reply Rukia kept her hand raised telling Yuzu to hold on for a second.

"Yes, I'm going to eat. I told you I'd be home soon. What time?" Rukia looked at Yuzu.

'5:30' Yuzu mouthed.

"5:30. I'll see you then. Bye." Rukia looked at Yuzu as she hung up her phone. "Sorry about that. I just needed to tell my sister where I was, so she wouldn't get worried."

"I understand." Yuzu nodded.

"So…what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." Yuzu said rather uncomfortably.

Rukia smiled at Yuzu.

"You don't have too. Grimmjow got what he deserved."

Yuzu gave a small laugh. "Well thanks anyway."

Before Rukia got a chance to say something else, a waiter came to take their orders.

"My name is Jacob and I'll be your waiter today." The once bored and uninterested waiter perked up when his eyes fell on Rukia, completely ignoring Yuzu.. "What can I do for you?" He asked in what was supposed to be an alluring tone.

Rukia could do nothing but raise an eyebrow at his double meaning words. Rukia's eyes traced over his body. He had dark brown hair in a shaggy cut, dark brown eyes,…and well, a toned body. All in all, not bad but not her type. She had an idea. He deserved it anyway for ignoring Yuzu.

Yuzu stifled a laugh.

Focusing on the menu, Rukia picked the first thing she saw.

"I'll have the Super Deluxe Breakfast with a Dr Pepper."

Jacob looked at her amused. "Are you sure? That's a pretty big plate…"

"I'm very sure. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Oh no. I'm just saying. A girl that looks like you usually eats light. Trying to watch their weight, ya know."

Rukia smirked. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked in an incredulous voice.

Jacob's eyes widened.

"NO! No!" He sounded nervous, scared, and shocked. "I'm trying to say that you don't need to. You already have a very, _very_ nice body…from…what I can…see…"He finished slowly, with his eyes trailing up and down her body. Focusing longer on some parts more than others.

"Oh, well then thank you." Rukia smiled. Yes, she had fun playing with him. "What do you want Yuzu?"

Yuzu cleared her throat. "Ummm…I'll have the four pancake stack with the bacon and ham on the side and a tall glass of water."

"Co-coming right u-up." Jacob stammered embarrassed. One could tell he was till reeling from his conversation with Rukia.

When he left with the menus to give the order, Yuzu burst out laughing.

"That…was really…really m-mean…" Yuzu said in between gasps. "B-but it…was f-funny."

Rukia shrugged. "I know, but it was fun. I was just teasing anyway."

"Still…" Yuzu trailed off with a huge smile.

"He was blatantly ignoring you. I had to do something."

"Sure. It doesn't mater anyway. I'm sorta used to not getting attention from guys. Ichigo doesn't really want any guys near me."

"Ahh…the protective older brother." Rukia nodded slowly in understanding.

"Yep."

"That's actually a little sweet." Rukia added as an after thought.

"It is annoying, but I still appreciate it."

Rukia leaned forward with her arms resting on the table.

"Tell me about Ichigo." Rukia asked, but it came out more of a demand.

* * *

Silence. For the last 20 minutes nothing but silence. Neither Ichigo nor Senna were talking. Senna sat looking at Ichigo expectantly. Ichigo sat with his hand on the table softly tracing the smooth, soft, cool, silky red material that covered the hard dark surface of what he could guess was a wooden table.

"Is this how you are saying you're sorry?" Ichigo blurted out, trying to block out the music that was slowly getting on his nerves.

"More or less." Was all Senna said.

"You know Senna," Ichigo questioned standing up. "I want to hear you actually say it, not just give some damn impression of it."

Senna immediately stood up. "O.k. I'm sorry. I don't want to screw us up. But you can't blame this all on me!" Senna said matter of factly.

Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you telling me that this is my fault _too_?" He asked in disbelief.

* * *

"What about him?"

Rukia waved her hand absentmindedly. "Oh you know, how long has he, well I mean you all, lived here?"

Yuzu did some mental math in her head.

"Like a year…maybe a tiny bit more."

"So close to after I left…" Rukia mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Rukia smiled innocently. "Why did you all move here?"

Yuzu, Rukia noticed, looked uncomfortable.

"Our mom died…" Yuzu said softly, that Rukia almost didn't hear I. Almost. Rukia's eyes softened as she looked at Yuzu.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry…"

"So yeah," Yuzu changed the subject. "Three months later, Ichigo met Senna. Then after that, two months later they started going out. As of now, they have been going out for a good couple of months."

Rukia mused over the few things she had found out. A thought entered her head, but before she got to say anything, Jacob the waiter came with their food.

"Here you go ladies."

Yuzu could do nothing but giggle when she saw how Jacob was avoiding all eye contact with Rukia.

"So," Rukia started when Jacob left. "Is he serious about her?"

Yuzu picked up her fork and cut a piece of pancake with it. She picked it up and placed it in her mouth. She chewed as she thought of an answer.

"I don't know. He might be, but as close as we are, he doesn't share that much about his love life."

Rukia chewed thoughtfully, musing over what Yuzu said. Yes, Rukia was attracted to Ichigo physically. She made a promise to herself though. She would never again steal someone else's boyfriend. That wasn't her anymore. If he was still with Senna, she wouldn't try anything. If he wasn't with Senna…all bets were off. He was fair game.

* * *

Ichigo stared at Senna's face, which was lit by the faint glow of the candle light.

"Sit down Ichigo." Senna commanded in a tone Ichigo did not like.

"I'm not a dog Senna. Answer the damn question." He growled.

"Well, I sure as hell can't take all the blame. We both know that." Senna snapped.

Ichigo cleared his throat and looked away from her. His thoughts were running rampant. It took everything he had to form a complete and coherent sentence.

"What the hell did I do? You," he faced her, pointing his index finger at her. "are the reason we are always fighting."

Senna marched towards him and pushed his hand away.

"I'm trying to help you! Why can't you see that?" She pleaded. She wanted to make him understand. She was doing all this for him. She did not want him to get hurt. She had to save him.

"Maybe because the way you are showing it is really unattractive." Ichigo started walking towards the door. Anger on every inch of his body. He needed to get away from her.

Senna's eyes narrowed..

"If you walk out that door, then we are over!!" She shouted, angry and loud.

Ichigo turned in his stride to look at her, his face betraying nothing. He looked at her with his amber eyes blazing.

"Then I guess we are over." Despite his angry stature, his voice was very calm. With those last words, Ichigo left.

Senna took deep breaths in and out trying to calm herself. She lost Ichigo. She lost her boyfriend. Nothing was going right.

Her eyes scanned the creamy dark colors of the walls, tracing the shadows of the objects in the room. Then they finally landed on her picture perfect romantic dinner table.

She ran over to it, grabbed a trashcan, and started throwing the plates in the trash. She didn't care that they were her mother's favorite plates, that didn't matter. She didn't even care how hard she was chucking them in the trash can. After the plates were all cleared, she reached across the table to get the champagne bottle only to have her hand accidentally knock one of the glasses down, causing it to shatter.

"Shit!" Senna bent down, picking up the pieces. As if her day wasn't bad enough, a shard of glass made a small cut on her finger.

With an angry growl she stood up. And in her state of fury, picked up the other glass and threw it against the wall.

"That bitch!" She screamed, referring to Rukia. "This means war!"

* * *

"Why do you ask?" Yuzu asked curiously.

Rukia popped a piece of bacon in her mouth and chewed slowly, thinking about an answer. She knew she really couldn't come out and say, 'Well, I'm attracted to your brother and I want to get to know him better…in more ways than one.' now could she? Deciding on what to say, she went ahead and said it.

"Well, he seems like a good guy." There, that was a good start. "Those are rare finds now-a-days ya know. Besides, he seems like a good friend to have, and I don't know if you've noticed, Senna doesn't seem to like me that much."

Yuzu watched Rukia warily. Yuzu saw herself as a smart cookie. There was more to the story that Rukia was letting on. The question was, was what?

"I don't wa-"

"Do you like my brother?" Yuzu interrupted.

Rukia froze in her movements. _'Damn! That girl is perceptive.'_ Rukia thought. She then made herself relax and reach for a napkin.

"Have you had a run in with Grimmjow today?" Rukia deflected. She was not going to answer the question. She felt that she had already lied enough today in this short amount of time.

Yuzu frowned and shook her head.

"Good. Grimmjow is on a war path. If you can, I'd advise you to stay away from him, or at the very least stay with a group of friends. He wouldn't dare try anything in front of people."

Yuzu nodded, but asked why. Rukia proceeded to tell Yuzu about her run in with Grimmjow.

* * *

After leaving Senna's place, Ichigo found himself aimlessly walking around and found himself in front of the park. Sighing, Ichigo walked to a bench and sat down. He watched as some of the little kids ran around yelling and playing, just having fun. Oh what he would give for that.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his black I-pod and put it on a random song. He turned the volume up to max, so he could try and clear his head. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. He asked himself if he was doing the right thing leaving Senna.

He thought about what he told himself last night. He said he wasn't going to base his relationship with her on the past day. Yeah. That thought went flying out the window.

For some reason though, ending his relationship with Senna felt right. He couldn't explain why. It was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He noticed things about her know that he didn't really notice before. For example, her extreme possessiveness of him. So if someone were to ask him if he was happy at this point, he would say yes.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the clock on his I-pod. It was almost 5:15, why not leave early to go pick up Yuzu. Besides, he would get a chance to meet her friend. He stood up and started walking but stopped abruptly.

Did Yuzu ever say whether or not if this so called friend was a girl or boy? He couldn't remember, but if it was a guy, that guy would be dead when Ichigo laid eyes on him. Yes, if some guy was trying to get with his sister, Ichigo would gladly go to jail for murder.

Besides, Renji could always bail him out.

* * *

"WOW!!" Yuzu exclaimed softly with her eyes wide. "That Grimmjow is quite ac character."

"Yes, he is." Rukia added darkly.

"I feel awful that I fell for his charm." Yuzu said sadly.

"Don't! Every girl does at one point." Rukia said to Yuzu trying to make her feel better.

"Even you?" Yuzu said doubtfully.

"Even me. I'm no different…" Rukia trailed off.

"Well, it's good my brother showed up though." Yuzu cheered. She could see something else in Rukia's eyes, but thought better not to say anything about it.

Rukia's eyes brightened. "Yes it was. I really could have taken care of it myself though if that stupid-Strawberry!" Rukia exclaimed as her eyes caught sight of Ichigo entering the diner.

"What?" Yuzu asked confused. "You want some strawberries? O.k., let me call Jacob…" Yuzu was about to raise her hand when Rukia grabbed it and pulled it down.

"No," Rukia raised her hand and pointed her index finger in Ichigo's direction. "Look…"

Yuzu eyes widened and made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

The man at the front pointed to Yuzu and Rukia. As Ichigo turned around to face them, Rukia put her hand down on the table. She laughed when she saw Ichigo's shocked face. Soon though, his lips formed a smirk.

"Hey," He called. He looked at Yuzu. "I didn't know the friend you were meeting was Rukia."

"Yeah, well, it must have slipped my mind." Yuzu explained.

"Right." Ichigo pulled up a seat and was about to sit down when Yuzu jumped up.

"Look at the time! We should go."

Ichigo ignored Yuzu and sat down. He picked up Rukia's drink, ignoring her glare. He took a few drinks and then set the glass down.

"Go wait outside, please." Ichigo said eyes on Rukia.

"But-" Yuzu countered.

"Go." Ichigo politely demanded.

Yuzu stared at Ichigo for a second and frowned. Not even bothering to fight him, she turned around and left to wait outside.

Rukia waved to Yuzu, and then rounded on Ichigo.

"What the hell?" She scolded as she hit him with her hand.

Ichigo gave her an innocent look.

"What? You don't want to be alone with me?"

* * *

A/N

I know, I know. This is really short, but hopefully it's better than the last chapter. I really like this one, and I hope you do too. Just because Ichigo and Senna are over, doesn't mean it's going to be easy sailing for him and Rukia. This is Senna. She is going to try to make Rukia pay.

This does make it easier for Rukia to get to know Ichigo better though. That's sorta what the next chapter is about. I did want to make this chapter longer, but I stopped for some reason.

For that reason…here is a sneak peak for the next chapter.

_Ichigo laid down on the hood of his car, watching Rukia. He felt peaceful right now. He hadn't even felt this way with Senna…that's right. Senna. He almost forgot to tell Rukia about how his relationship was over. _

"_Hey." He called softly._

_Rukia looked over her shoulder at him, and nodded for him to go on._

"_Senna and I are over."_

_Rukia shifted her position on his car, so she could look at him._

There you go friends! How was that sneak peek?

You know the drill. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! All reviews are welcomed. Give me your opinions and be honest!! Remember, reviews make me want to write faster and get them out. I have probly like half of the next chapter done. Please review and i'll get that one out soon. Till next time...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey readers! I'm typing this while watching "The Punisher." I love that movie…Anyway, I'm so glad that everyone liked the last chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. That one was my favorite to write so far, and that one was the best. It will be hard to write another chapter after that one. Hopefully this one lives up to the last one.

Some parts of this were hard to write, so I hope it's still good.

Again, I want to dedicate this chapter to happyfacez (). Your reviews help me so much. I really hope you like this chapter. (Too bad you don't have an account…it would be cool to talk with you about my story…)

Anyway… Lets Rock!

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

_Rukia waved to Yuzu, and then rounded on Ichigo._

"_What the hell?" She scolded as she hit him with her hand._

_Ichigo gave her an innocent look._

"_What? You don't want to be alone with me?"_

-

Chapter 10

A Date Like Outing

Rukia glared at Ichigo and stood up.

"I was hanging out with your sister, not you!"

She was about to leave when Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Sit." He commanded.

Rukia crossed her arms in front of her chest, and looked at him defiantly. No one told her what to do, especially not a stupid strawberry.

"No thank you. I'll stand." Her voice was low and hard with anger. Who did he think he was to be giving her an order? If anyone was going to do the ordering around here, it was going to be her.

Ichigo chuckled because of what she said and her changing facial expressions.

"Don't be silly, sit. Why not finish your food?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I should be getting home." In truth, she was still a little hungry. She just didn't think it was such a good idea to be alone with him.

"Come on. Just sit with me for a while." Ichigo watched as Rukia stood silently. When he first walked in he was expecting to see some guy with Yuzu. He was surprised when he saw who it really was. It was a really good surprise. He was newly single now, and he wasn't going to deny his attraction to the girl in front of him. There was no reason he shouldn't.

"Oww!!" Ichigo exclaimed as he felt a sharp pain on his head. "What the hell?" His eyes connected with a pair of beautiful violet colored eyes.

"Are you listening to me?" Rukia tiredly asked.

Ichigo shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry." He brought up his right hand and rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "I zoned out for a minute. What were you saying?"

Rukia sighed and pulled him up. She did think it was best for them to stay apart, but who was she kidding? She wanted to be alone with him.

"I said, how about we drop your sister off at your house, and then you and I can go somewhere else?"

Ichigo nodded and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Rukia warily asked as she eyed his black wallet.

Ichigo turned away from her and started walking towards the front.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked again. "You are _not_ going to…" Rukia didn't get to finish.

"Thank you. Have a nice day sir." The man at the register said.

Ichigo turned around and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Ready to go? We'll walk to my place, and then we'll take my car and go somewhere."

When Rukia was about to reply, Jacob came up to her. Jacob, Rukia noticed, was clutching a small rectangular piece of paper in his hand. He looked more at ease now than he did before, which made Rukia feel a little bad now. She hoped that whatever was on the paper wasn't what she was thinking it was.

"I wanted to give you this." Jacob handed her the piece of paper. "Call me when you get a chance."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the scene before him. Did whatever-his-name-is not even see him there? He was standing right next to Rukia! He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He watched as a small smile spread across Rukia's face.

"Thank you. Maybe I will…" With number in hand, Rukia turned and walked out. Yes, now Rukia felt bad. She couldn't not take the number. That would have been rude.

Ichigo glared harshly at Jacob and then walked after Rukia.

Jacob stood in his spot dumbfounded at the man who just walked out. What did he do? He didn't do anything wrong, at least that's what he thought…

* * *

'_Now where did Yuzu go?'_ Rukia thought as she looked around for Yuzu. She then felt a hand on her wrist, and another softly but quickly try to pull the number out of her closed hand. Before she had a chance to turn around, the number was successfully pried out of her hand.

The said thief walked in front of her reading the paper out loud.

"Call me. 786-365-7261. - Jacob." Ichigo scoffed. "What an ass." He muttered.

Rukia couldn't help but too feel a little good right now. Dare she say it, but he sounded a little jealous.

"So? What's it to you?" Rukia asked smugly.

Ichigo's jaw clenched as he started to tear the paper into little pieces. Rukia gasped. Just because he's angry doesn't mean he has to tear it up.

"It's nothing to me." He mumbled, but even to him, for some reason he didn't believe it. Ichigo avoided her gaze as he turned and started to walk over to Yuzu, who was sitting on a bench.

* * *

The walk to Ichigo's house was dead silent. Ichigo, nor Rukia, were speaking a word to each other. Yuzu had no idea what was going on. Her eyes kept going from one to the other. What had happened in that short time when she was gone? Did Ichigo find out about Grimmjow? No, that couldn't be it. If Ichigo had found out about it, she would have know right away. She sighed. The tension between the two in front of her was annoying.

"Come on people!" Yuzu yelled. Yeah, she snapped.

Ichigo and Rukia turned to look at her. They were both taken aback by her outburst.

Yuzu noticed that they were in front of their house.

"I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rukia nodded. "Yep. Don't hesitate to call."

Yuzu waved as she went inside.

Ichigo and Rukia stood, still neither of them talking. Rukia contemplated speaking first, but thought better of it. Who knew what words would come out of her uncensored mouth. Without looking out Ichigo, she turned around, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Home." She stated.

"Come on." He placed his hand on her other shoulder and turned her around. He took her wrist and led her to the side of the house, so they could go into the garage. He pulled out his keys and pressed a button on the key remote to open the garage door.

With his hand still on her wrist, he gently led her to a sleek black Porsche 911 Turbo. She laid her hand on the hood sliding it up so she could feel the cool, hard smooth surface.

"Wow." Rukia said.

"I take it you like it."

"I do!" She exclaimed. He opened the door for Rukia and motioned for her to go inside. She didn't need to be told twice, she gladly got in.

She shivered when her legs met the cool, black leather interior. Her eyes ran over everything in the car, stopping when she saw the c.d. compartment.

Ichigo watched her thumb through his c.d.'s when an idea entered his mind. He grabbed the seat belt.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked when she saw Ichigo move.

Ignoring her, Ichigo slowly maneuvered the seat belt over her and buckled it. He slid his hands along the straps of the belt, letting his thumb brush along her exposed skin.

Rukia felt goosebumps rise up on her arms, and she hoped that he wouldn't notice. To bad for her, he did. Ichigo smiled. He did have some effect on her.

When she trusted her voice to speak she said, "What are you doing? Kidnapping me?"

He shrugged and closed the car door. He walked around the front of the car and opened the driver's side door. Once he was situated in the car, he stuck the key into the ignition and pulled out. Rukia took this opportunity to study him.

Her thoughts went back to what Yuzu had said. _'So his mother died…'_ Rukia thought. She felt bad for him. She never really knew her parents, but she did know how it felt to loose a loved one. She had to go through that pain with Kaien, and she wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

"Hey." Ichigo's soft voice interrupted. "What's with that face?"

Rukia looked at him for a second before replying.

"Nothing. Just thinking…Where are we going?" She asked looking out the windows.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" Rukia looked back at Ichigo.

"Strawberry." She replied automatically.

It was Ichigo's turn to look at her. When she realized what she had said, she blushed fiercely. Until very recently, her favorite ice cream had been cherry vanilla. It was just looking at Ichigo…His name means strawberry, despite what Ichigo says. It just sorta slipped out.

Ichigo chose not to say anything, no matter how tempted he was. Minutes later, Ichigo pulled up in front of an ice cream parlor.

"I'll be back." Ichigo opened the car door, but was stopped in his movements when Rukia grabbed his arm.

"Wait…" Rukia pulled her bag up and set it on her lap. She dug through it and brought her black skelanimals wallet out.

"Keep your money. This is my treat." Ichigo flashed her a charming smile, then exited the car.

Rukia shook her head. _'He is something else.'_

Moments later the door opened, and in popped Ichigo. "Hold these." He said as he passed the ice cream cones to her.

* * *

"That bastard! That bitch!" Grimmjow muttered angrily. "That bitch better watch it…" Grimmjow looked up as he heard the loud roar of an engine. His eyes spotted a black Porsche 911 Turbo that had two people in it. He squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"I'll be damned…" He mumbled to himself as he saw Ichigo and Rukia in the front seat. He quickly took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of them. Right after he took the picture, the car pulled out. He quickly scrolled through his phone book and picked out Senna's name. The good thing about the school they went to was that everyone had everyone's number.

He sent the picture with a message that read:

**Do you know where your boys at?**

* * *

Rukia was slowly eating her ice cream savoring each lick. Her favorite ice cream may not be strawberry, but it was very enjoyable.

At this point, they were driving down a road that Rukia had no clue existed. The ride was like all the others, silent, but with a few small conversations here and there. Rukia watched Ichigo eat his ice cream. He had one hand on the wheel and one hand holding his ice cream.

"What time is it?" She asked breaking the silence.

Ichigo looked at the clock on the dashboard.

"Six."

Rukia nodded and took out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he watched her put her cell phone to her ear.

She ignored him as the person picked up on the other line.

"Hey Hisana, it's me…I'm gonna be out a little longer…I'll be home soon though…" Rukia snuck a glance at Ichigo, who had an amused smile on his face. She hung up the phone and glared at Ichigo.

"What!?" She snapped.

"I didn't know you needed permission to stay out."

She took the last bite of her ice cream cone and wiped her hands on the napkin that came with it.

"I don't have too, but it's better if I do. Just don't ask questions…not yet at least."

Ichigo took his time to answer. What could he say to that?

"Fair enough."

* * *

Senna came into her room after her shower. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She sniffled and sat on her bed. She looked around her room. It was spacious and neat. It had a large flat screen TV, a king sized bed with a pink quilt on it, and a beautiful mahogany desk with a laptop on top of it, along with some books. Everything was in perfect order.

Her eyes landed on a picture of her and Ichigo together. Her eyes started to tear up.

Ichigo didn't mean what he said. He couldn't have. He was just in shock with everything that was going on around him, right? He loved her and she loved him. Snapping out of daze, she finally realized that there was a humming noise coming from somewhere in her room.

'_My cell phone!'_ She thought as she jumped up from her bed and ran to her desk. She started shuffling through papers and drawers. She finally found it on the floor near a corner of the desk.

Something told her that it was Ichigo. It had to be him.

'_He must have come to his senses.'_ She thought, with her heart pounding.

She flipped her phone open and her breathing stopped. There, in front of her face, was a picture of Ichigo and Rukia and a message. Her jaw clenched and her grip on the phone tightened.

"Grimmjow sent this to me?" She murmured. She couldn't believe it. Her and Grimmjow never talked _that_ much, so why would he send this to her…

After a minute, something dawned on her. Grimmjow had a past with Rukia…She cleared her throat and straightened up. She had a call to make.

* * *

"Where are we?" Rukia asked in awe looking out the window.

Ichigo had stopped at a place on a hill that was surrounded by trees and flowers. It was very beautiful in her opinion. The grass was a deep, rich green, and the tree trunks were a deep dark brown. The flowers were lively, and all kinds of colors. What made it more beautiful, was that the sun was going down, so the sky was a deep red orange.

"We are at a place that I like to come to a lot. I like it here, it gives me a place that I can think on my own. No interruptions. It's-"

"Quiet." She finished.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his car door and stepped out. Before Rukia could even realize what he was doing, her car door opened, and Ichigo was leaning in. She stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"I think I can unbuckle myself." She smiled. Even though a part of her wanted him to do it.

Ichigo raised his hands in surrender. Rukia unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She met him at the hood of the car. She leaned against it, looking out at the view.

She eventually sat on the hood and they both gazed over the view.

"Wow…" She breathed. From where they were, they could see almost everything, and it looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Yeah. This is a nice place. " Ichigo whispered.

Rukia nodded. "So you brought me here because…?"

Ichigo shrugged and sat on the hood next to her.

"I just did. I though you'd like it."

She smiled and laughed. "I do."

Ichigo watched her, noticing her content face. He didn't know what possessed him to bring her to his special place. This place meant a lot to him. His mother would bring him here when he was younger…before she died. That was something he didn't want to share with her. Not yet. Maybe, in time. Not now.

He was happy, though. He felt happy. The wind blew by them, blowing some hair in Rukia's face. Ichigo reached out a hand and brushed it back.

Rukia turned her face towards him, a light blush apparent on her cheeks.

"I know you told me not to ask questions, but…" He said slowly, slightly hesitant.

"What do you want to know?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I know you don't like or want to talk about your past, so I won't ask about that, yet."

Rukia turned her whole body towards him to get closer, and started playing with his tie.

"I will ask you what happened when I took you home after the party." This had been bothering him for a while. Why wouldn't she let him go with her? Her family couldn't be that bad. He didn't know much about them though. He could learn though, if only she let him. He was willing if she was.

Rukia sighed and loosened his tie. "Nothing. My brother was upset, so we got into a small fight. Nothing to worry about." Yes, she wasn't telling him all of it. He didn't need to know.

"Who says I'm worried?" He grabbed her hands, stopping them from moving.

"Well, you wouldn't have asked if you weren't."

Ichigo shook his head, and laid down on the hood of his car, watching Rukia. He felt peaceful right now. He hadn't even felt this way with Senna…that's right. Senna. He almost forgot to tell Rukia about how his relationship was over.

They sat in silence. Both enjoying just being in each others presence. He was going to tell her, and now was as good a time as any.

"Hey." He called softly.

Rukia, who had been facing forward, looked over her shoulder at him, and nodded for him to go on.

"Senna and I are over."

Rukia shifted her position on his car, so she could look at him.

"Oh…" She kept her face calm, but on the inside, she was bursting at the seams. He was free from the bitch!

"Yeah." He smiled. "I feel good. It's nice being free. I can now do what I want, when I want. I don't have to be worried. I'm free to meet other people." He looked directly at her. His eyes smoldered at her. Rukia's heart skipped a beat. She knew what he was trying to say…and something triggered in her.

"That's good for you…" She didn't know what she felt at the moment. At first, she was really happy, but now? What was she feeling? She knew that there was a part of her that liked him, and maybe wanted to try something.

There was another part of her that was saying red alert. That side was telling her to not cross that line. What if something went wrong? That was what she did. She screwed things up. If she didn't mess it up now, it was only a matter of time until she did.

She drew in a shaky breath. "We should go." She said as she jumped off the hood of the car.

"Wha-" Ichigo jumped up, and stood confused. Everything was going good and then…Was it something he said? He reluctantly got in the car and started it.

They for a couple of minutes. The comfortable silence that they usually had was gone. This silence was unbearable to Ichigo. He needed to say something, anything to stop the damn silence.

He looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eyes, and saw that she was tense. Why? He didn't understand. It was starting to annoy him.

"What the hell is wrong?" He asked, more harshly than he intended to.

"Nothing." She stated simply. Her face was indifferent, and her voice held nothing.

"Stop the cool façade, ok? Come on, I may not know you that well, but-"

"That's exactly it! You don't know me!" She exclaimed her voice rising, and waving her hands for emphasis.

Ichigo slammed his foot on the brake, making them both fly forward sharply.

"What the hell?" Rukia snapped.

"What's your problem? Just a little while ago you were being normal, and now…?" He trailed of in question.

Rukia looked out the window. She gripped the seat tightly with her hand before letting go.

"Listen Ichigo, you're a great guy from what I've seen. That's the thing though. You are good, maybe a little too good."

Ichigo gazed at her for a second, and then stepped on the gas.

Many things were going through Ichigo's head at the moment. Why the sudden change in heart? He thought she would be happy. Maybe he was a little too forward, or maybe he just made a total fool of himself. Wait, what was that crap about him being "good?" Did she not like that? Or…maybe it wasn't him at all.

He knew Senna exaggerated somethings, but he also knew that her past wasn't exactly crystal clear. He started to put things together. Whatever happened then, must give her the sense that she doesn't deserve anything good. He felt bad, and even more curious now.

'_When my mom died…'_ Ichigo thought. _'I didn't think I deserved anything. I felt like I shouldn't be happy…'_

Ichigo gripped the steering wheel tighter. He needed to think about something else. He didn't like thinking about his mother for too long.

He pulled in front of her house. Rukia grabbed her things and opened the door. Ichigo couldn't help but to roll his eyes at her blatant attempt of nonchalance. Ichigo couldn't believe that she was just going to ignore whatever happened just a few minutes…an hour ago.

At the last second, Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Listen and listen good. I don't care what you think or want at this point."

Ichigo took a deep breath before he continued. This was foreign territory for him. He didn't want to sound cocky or anything, but he never really needed to go after a girl. Usually, girls came to him. Now, Rukia was different. This situation was different. He was doing the chasing, and he hoped he was doing it right.

"I see someone I like right now. I'm going to try my best to get that someone. And I'm not going to stop trying."

"Ichigo…" She started to say.

He held his hand up to silence her.

"I don't care about your past. It doesn't matter to me. Tell me later if you want or never tell me. I don't care. Who you were back then…" Ichigo shrugged. "Don't care. To be blunt…" Ichigo sighed. This was getting embarrassing. He knew he was turning red already. So much for being confident. "I like you."

Rukia looked at him thoughtful for a moment. She really couldn't believe he just said that. Wasn't he moving a little to fast? He did just break up with Senna. Something told her he wasn't like that though.

"So, no matter what I do, I can't make you think any different?" She asked. It was worth a try.

Ichigo shook his head in defiance. He had made his decision, and he was going to stick with it.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then."

He smiled as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He watched her go into the house, and then he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He wondered what rumors would go around of his and Senna's breakup. He heard his cell phone start to ring. He grabbed it, and slid it open.

_'A message from Senna...? What the hell?'_ Ichigo pressed a button, and read the message. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, and clenched his hand around his phone tightly. _'...' _Ichigo had no clue what to think. Did she think this was going to scare him? It wasn't this message meant nothing to him...But...He was going to make sure he kept a close eye on Rukia...and Senna. He threw his phone into the passanger seat, not even bothering to close it. The next time he looked at the phone the message glared back at him.

**'I'm not giving up without a fight. _She_ better watch her step...'**

* * *

A/N

Moves, I think, a little to fast, but I still like it. Apart of me though feels like this has more dialogue. I think I need to find a balance.

Please, if you have any questions, please ask.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You know the drill…Read and REVIEW!! Tell me what you all thought about this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people. I know it's been forever since I last updated. Life has been SO hectic and just really…not good. The brother of my closest friend has just passed away, so I've been trying to help her out. I was very close to him too. He was like family to me, so that makes it that much harder. But….I'm sorry you all have had to wait.

Hopefully this will make up for it, and hopefully I still have my fans….This chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I again would like to point out my reviewer Happyfacez.

Happyfacez has been so awesome and helpful!! I just want to say thank you! Hopefully your still reading this!! And I also want to dedicate this to Jared. You are deeply missed, and will we always remember you.

Anyway, lets get started shall we?

* * *

Chapter 11

Understanding

Rukia started up the stairs, but stopped when one of the maids called her.

"Yes…" Rukia replied distracted. Thoughts about Ichigo were just plaguing her head. She really needed to talk to someone, but she didn't know who.

"Your sister wants to see you. She is in the upstairs study."

Rukia nodded and mumbled a thanks, and then continued up the stairs to the upstairs study. When she got there, she went in without bothering to knock.

Hisana looked up from whatever she was doing and smiled.

"You're home! 'Bout time."

Rukia stood near the door.

"Was I suppose to be home earlier?" Rukia asked.

"No, but I thought we could hang out, ya know talk…"

Rukia leaned against the wall. She wanted to talk to someone, but could she really talk to Hisana? Rukia looked down.

Hisana watched Rukia, studying her. _'Who was she with?'_ Hisana thought. When Rukia called her, she just said she was hanging out with a friend. She never said who. That just made Hisana curious. Something was up. Hisana reached for a pen and paper and wrote down, 'Call Ukitake.' He had never called her back, and she wanted to know who this Ichigo guy was from before. Wait…Hold on. Hisana's brows furrowed. _'Could Rukia have been with…?'_ Hisana shook her head. If Rukia was seeing this guy, she would have known. Rukia would have told her. Still though…

"Who were you with?" Hisana asked all of a sudden.

Rukia looked up in alarm. "Just a friend."

Hisana stood up and grabbed the paper that she wrote her memo on.

"Orihime, Renji, Tatsuki, or that Ichigo guy?"

Rukia stood up straighter and fully looked at Hisana. She looked into Hisana's suspicious eyes. No, she couldn't talk to Hisana. It felt like she was being accused about something. Rukia mentally sighed. This was a great way to start back her relationship with her sister. She was lying. She just didn't want to feel like she was doing something wrong, and that's how she was feeling right now.

"I was hanging out with Orihime." Rukia smiled. Yep, she felt bad. She would deal with that feeling later.

"Oh…" Hisana frowned. "Alright."

Rukia pointed at the door. "I'm gonna go to my room…We can talk later." She didn't even wait for an answer, she just left.

Rukia was feeling conflicted, should she have stayed? Forget it, she was going to call Renji. Maybe Renji could help.

Rukia entered her room, and grabbed her cell phone. She quickly dialed Renji's number and jumped on her bed, laying on top of it.

"Hello." Renji's voice answered.

A small smile place itself on Rukia's place.

"Hey Renji, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No," Renji yawned. "I was just waking up from a little sleep."

"Oh well, something happened and I…I needed somebody to talk to. I thought of my sister at first, but then I realized…I couldn't." Rukia finished with a sigh.

"Why?" Renji's curious voice asked.

"Why what?"

"Why can't you talk to her?"

Rukia was silent in thought for a moment before answering.

"I…I hurt her Renji. I pushed her away before. I got used to that. I know that hurt her, but at that time, I didn't care." Rukia winced as she said that. "I guess it's just going to take time to get back to that sisterly place."

"Yeah. Maybe. But, that still doesn't answer my question…"

Rukia bit her lip. She sat up and looked down. "I'm…I guess I'm scared." Rukia stayed silent for a second as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "When I look at her, I don't know what she's thinking, and that…I don't know, scares me."

"She's been through a lot though." Renji reminded.

"She says that she's happy, and that everything is o.k. but…I don't know. It feels like something's off."

"Well," Renji started. "It's going to take time. She doesn't know everything that you did when, ya know…"

Rukia closed her eyes. "I know." She mumbled.

"I don't even know everything that you did…"Renji trailed off hoping that Rukia would answer. He knew a couple of things that she did off course, but he knew there had to be more. He was never with her 24/7, no matter how much he wanted to be.

Rukia laughed humorlessly. "And you never will." Rukia heard some shuffling on the other end and then everything went silent. "Hellooooo…"

"Sorry about that, I dropped my phone. Now, earlier you said you needed to talk to someone. Elaborate please."

Rukia sighed for the nth time. "Well, I hung out with Ichigo today. It was fun. I liked it."

Renji was silent until…"Ha has a girlfriend!!" Renji exclaimed.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "If your gonna judge, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, no, NO!!" Renji said hastily.

"O.k"

Rukia heard Renji sigh on the other end.

"What?" Rukia asked in a whisper. She knew she should have already told Renji about Ichigo breaking up with Senna, but she didn't.. Did Renji think she would really do that? Maybe…If he did, she couldn't blame him.

"He has a girlfriend, you know that." Renji said softly.

"Not anymore." She replied.

"What are you saying?"

Rukia stood up from her bed and walked over to her balcony doors. She opened them, and walked over to the railing. She saw her brother's car pull up.

"Contrary to what you may think Renji, I had nothing to do with this. It was all Ichigo."

"I believe you…Let me say one thing."

"O.k."

"You just came back. You're trying to get your life back on track. Is starting a relationship really something you should be doing right now?"

Rukia didn't answer. A part of her knew Renji was right. She hated to admit it though. In a relationship you were suppose to be truthful. If she couldn't even be completely truthful with her friends, how could she be truthful with Ichigo?

"I need to go…" Rukia's voice came out in a faint whisper.

"I'm sorry." Renji said.

Rukia shook her head even though Renji couldn't see her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye." She didn't even let Renji say goodbye, instead she just hung up her phone. She went back into her room, and closed the balcony doors. She decided it was probably better for her to go say hello to her brother.

* * *

Ichigo was laying on his bed thinking about what had happened with Rukia. He sighed as he stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey Yuzu." He greeted as he got there.

"You're back already?" She questioned.

"I got back a while ago. I just went to my room."

"Oh o.k.…" Yuzu took a peek at Ichigo.

Ichigo made his way over to the fridge and opened it. He could feel Yuzu's eyes on him.

"Yes…"

Yuzu smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

Ichigo nodded as he got a water bottle.

"Did you ask Karin to talk to me to figure out what's wrong?"

Ichigo took a drink of water, and took a seat at the table. His eyes softened as he looked at Yuzu.

"Look, I'm just worried, what's wrong with that? I'm your older brother. That's what I'm suppose to do."

Yuzu looked away from Ichigo and sighed. "I'm fine. Everything is o.k. No one needs to worry."

Ichigo studied her face for a while, looking for any sign that would say different. When he didn't see anything, he surrendered. Yuzu grinned and walked up to Ichigo. She gave him a quick hug, and then went upstairs to her room.

Ichigo took another drink out of his water bottle when his phone rang. He grabbed his phone, slid it open, and pressed the talk button.

"What do you want Renji?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Renji's voice was laced with distress.

Ichigo was a little taken aback at his friends voice. _"What happened to him?' _Ichigo thought.

"Be more specific Renji."

"YOU BROKE UP WITH SENNA!! YOU TOOK RUKIA OUT!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!"

Ichigo held the phone away from his ear, as Renji's shout was very loud.

"Actually I do. How do you even know?" Ichigo asked as he stood up from his seat. He waited for Renji to answer, but all he got was silence.

"She told you, didn't she." Ichigo concluded. "Wow!" Ichigo ran his hands through his unruly hair. "I didn't think she would…"

"Well," Renji started. "I am her best friend ya know. But listen, I am going to tell you something."

"Say it."

"Rukia just came back. I don't think it's a good idea for you two to get involved so soon."

"You know Renji…Maybe you're right."

"I am?!" Renji was surprised.

"But…"

"I should have known there would be a but."

"I can't help what I feel. I'm gonna go with it. If you have a problem with that, I'm sorry." With those words said, Ichigo hung up the phone and went up to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up, did his morning routine, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Ichigo was in a surprisingly good mood despite last nights phone call from Renji.

"Hey Yuzu, what's for breakfast?"

Yuzu smiled. "Pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

"Great." Ichigo paused. "Hey Yuzu."

"Yeah Ichigo."

"Can I see your phone?"

Karin, who was reading a book, looked up.

"Why do you need to see Yuzu's phone?"

Ichigo took the phone from Yuzu's hand. "I need to get a number." Ichigo cleared his throat and brought out his phone. "I have something to tell the two of you."

Yuzu and Karin gave Ichigo their full attention.

"Senna and I broke up yesterday." Ichigo saw no need to sugar coat it, why would he? He knew how they both felt about Senna.

"Well, if that's what you wanted." Yuzu said.

"Yeas! Finally!" Karin yelled.

"Yeah, it was what I wanted." Ichigo answered.

Yuzu stayed quiet until a thought entered her head.

"Does this have anything to do with a new friend of yours?" Yuzu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo knew who she was referring to, and with his face slightly red from embarrassment, nodded.

"Who are we talking about?" Karin asked annoyed. She did not like being out of the loop.

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I'll see if she wants to come over later. We do have a project we need to work on."

Ichigo waved goodbye and left.

* * *

Rukia was in the library drawing small doodles on her paper in front of her that was suppose to be her paper for dance class. She sighed. Her stomach had been feeling weird all morning ever since her run-in with her brother.

-Flashback-

Rukia had just exited her bedroom, and closed her door when she bumped into a tall hard body. She turned around and looked up.

"Byakuya, what are you doing here? I thought you had left work."

Byakuya looked at her, a serious look in his eyes.

"No. I'm leaving soon, but I just wanted to check up on you. I haven't seen you since last night, and it looked like something was bothering you."

"Your point?" Rukia said suddenly, but then regretted when it came out sounding snappy.

Byakuya turned and started walking away from her. Rukia took a deep breath and muttered a curse under her breath. She shook her head and looked at the floor.

"My point is…"

Rukia looked up.

"If something has happened or if something is wrong, you need to tell me so I can do something about it. You are my sister. I'm suppose to take care of you. I can't do that if you won't let me." He turned to look at her.

Rukia looked up and her eyes met his.

"I may not have been there for you before, but…this time if you need help, do not hesitate to find me. I will try my hardest to do whatever I can."

Rukia nodded.

"What happened before was unacceptable. Lets hope we can do something before it comes to that."

Rukia finally managed to find her voice.

"You make it sound like I'm going to screw up again. You just want to believe the worst of me."

"Is that what you think?"

Rukia nodded. Wasn't it? He wasn't there for her when she was going through the roller coaster of emotions. The darkest period of her life and he wanted nothing to do with her. The looks he gave her…they were looks nobody wanted to see. He was ashamed of her…Hell, she was ashamed of herself, but still. He should have been there, and he wasn't.

Now that she was back, it was like it was no different. She came back late one night, and he assumed the absolute worse. But she knew that it would take both of them to try and rekindle that brother and sister relationship. She wanted that. She noted that he was maybe trying. That was a small comfort, but they were still light years away from understanding each other.

"If that's what you think, so be it. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just have a few things on my mind." Rukia answered remembering the phone call with Renji.

Byakuya nodded. "Just…be careful. You never know what people will do when one takes something that they think belongs to them." After that, Byakuya walked away.

-End Flashback-

The last thing that he had said made Rukia feel weird. What was that about? It sounded like he was referencing…No. It wasn't possible. There was no way Byakuya could have known about Ichigo and Senna's breakup. No one was there except for him and her…unless…Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya wouldn't have people follow her…would he?

Rukia stood up from her spot and gathered her stuff. She was just being paranoid. She turned herself around, ready to go to her class when…she bumped right into another person.

"Umph!! You have seriously got to be kidding me! What is this, National bump into people day?" Rukia looked up to see…none other than Ichigo's amused face.

"Maybe you bumping into people is caused by you lacking in the height department."

Rukia glared at him. She wasn't in the mood for any comments about her height, and as much as she wanted to see him, she was hoping she wouldn't. That conversation with Renji had just stirred something within her. She hated to admit that fact.

"I'm not really in the mood Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at her, concern replacing amusement.

"What's wrong?"

Rukia shrugged. Ichigo took a seat on the edge of the table, and pulled Rukia towards him. Before Rukia could say anything, Ichigo saw the look on her face and replied first.

"Shut up." Ichigo glanced at the clock, they still had time.

"Talk to me." He ordered.

"I'm fine."

Ichigo groaned. He may not know her _that_ well, but there was just something he noticed about her when she was upset. That something triggered a switch in his head, and made him go on alert.

"You always say you're fine. It's really starting to get old. If we're at least going to try something…us, then, well…"

Rukia looked at him not saying anything. She was already hurting him and they weren't even together. She had to do something. It wasn't right for him to be hurt. With many thoughts in her head, she pulled away from him.

"Who says I even want to be with you?" She questioned.

Ichigo looked at her baffled.

"O.k. Where the hell did this come from? He asked irritated.

"Look, I was thinking last night. I just got back. A relationship now, so soon…it wouldn't be good for me…" Rukia used Renji's words from yesterday to help her out.

Ichigo froze. He knew where those words came from. Ichigo mentally growled. He was going to kick Renji's ass.

Rukia turned to leave, but Ichigo grabbed her arm firmly, and pulled her back.

"You know what I think? I think Renji has a big mouth."

Rukia opened her mouth to defend Renji, but Ichigo would have none of it.

"No, no, no. You have had your chance to talk, now it's my turn. I told you to listen last night, I guess you didn't. I do not give a fuck about what you think or want. I'm not giving up." Ichigo was breathing slightly heavier than before he started his rant.

Rukia did nothing but started at him. "I don't want to fight." Rukia said softly.

"Then why start this crap?"

"Because," Rukia paused. "It's what I do. I don't want to be the one to mess this up. Knowing me, I will."

Ichigo sighed and hesitantly put his arm around her. He didn't want to scare her. He was hoping he wouldn't. He just needed to knock some sense into her. Rukia tensed, which in turn made Ichigo tense. After a few seconds she relaxed, and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her and smiled. He looked up when he felt that someone was staring at him.

He saw the one person he absolutely did not want to see…Senna.

Senna was glaring at Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo met Senna's eyes and held them there. He was not scared of Senna. He was not going to let her get the best of him. With one shake of her head, Senna left.

Ichigo felt Rukia pull away, and he turned his attention back to her.

"So…"

Rukia looked away from him and looked at a row of books. Slowly, she nodded.

"You sure have a way with words strawberry."

He scowled at the name.

"Let's try. I'm attracted to you, your attracted to me. But, we have to go slow. Renji's right."

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah. I know." Ichigo motioned towards the doors. They needed to start heading to class. They both started walking.

"Hey."

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"We still need to work on our writing project, so why don't you come over to my place tonight? We can work on it and eat something."

She took a step closer to him.

"Are you asking me out on study date?"

"I guess you could say I am."

"I accept." Rukia said as she smiled.

* * *

Senna was fuming by the time she took her seat in her class. She just saw _her_ Ichigo hugging that…that _girl_. She tapped her foot in annoyance. _'How could Ichigo do this?'_ She thought. She knew she was just as good, if not better than, Rukia. It didn't matter though. There were still people here at this school who were still a bit bitter towards Rukia, especially the girls.

She stiffened when she felt somebody tap her shoulder. She turned to see Grimmjow taking a seat behind her.

"Did you think about it?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Wasn't much to think about."

Senna's eyes narrowed and she scoffed.

"Then why did you make me wait."

Grimmjow smirked. "It's fun to see you all riled up."

"Ha-ha-fucking-ha. Are you in?"

"Yeah. I'm in."

Senna grinned. "Good. That's really good."

All through first period, Senna's mind was filled with thoughts and ideas about what to do to handle the pest problem at the school.

* * *

After first period, Ichigo and Rukia walked into second period. Renji and Orihime were talking in their seats, when Renji looked up.

"I see you two idiots didn't take my advice." He noted.

Orihime looked at the three around her. "What advice?"

Nobody answered Orihime, instead Renji sent Ichigo a glare.

Rukia sighed. "Renji lighten up, o.k.!"

Renji ignored her, and stared hard at Ichigo. "If you hurt her…" Renji trailed off. The threat was clear and Ichigo got the message.

Ichigo took his seat. "I know Renji, but I think there are more people who would want to kill me, IF I did hurt her."

"Hey! Hey guys!"

They all turned and looked at Orihime.

"What are you talking about?" Orihime asked.

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other, then at Rukia. The two guys stood up.

"Hey, Ichi-" Rukia was stopped as his face became leveled to hers.

"I'll leave you to tell her." Ichigo brought a hand up and playfully ruffled her hair, like she was a five year old. Rukia glared as he started walking away. She stuck her foot out and smiled as he almost tripped.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but was dragged away by Renji.

"Spill it, please!! I feel left out!!" Orihime begged.

Rukia groaned. "Well, Ichigo broke up with Senna yesterday, wait…You know what? I a so tired with repeating myself. Ichigo and I are, in a way, together."

Orihime's mouth fell open in shock.

"Not that I'm complaining, but don't you think that's fast?"

Rukia nodded. "I do, but he did promise to take it slow. I know I shouldn't just trust him so fast, but there's something about him. I feel comfortable."

"That's nice. Now you can really get to know each other without interruptions!" Orihime clapped. "Yeah…besides…" Orihime lowered her voice. "We were all sorta getting tired of Senna.."

Rukia laughed as the door to the room opened, and in came Urahara followed by Senna.

"Hello my awesome students. Get in your groups and start working!"

Ichigo went back to his desk, pushed it against Rukia's, and sat down.

"Hey!" Rukia greeted.

Rukia watched Ichigo get out his notebook and a pen. He wasn't talking to her. She concluded that he was mad. Rukia smirked.

"Aww…are you mad at me strawberry?" She asked as she gently pulled on his arm. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You just left me to explain this all to Orihime. That was very mean."

"She's your friend." Ichigo stated.

"Yes, but she's your friend too."

"Your point?"

Rukia shrugged.

"Lets just get to work. We'll do some work now, and then some at my house."

Rukia nodded and grabbed his paper.

"Where do you want to start?"

"There are many places where I would like to start…" Ichigo said eyeing her suggestively.

Rukia smacked Ichigo on the arm. "Slow!" She reminded.

"I know, I know. I'm just playing."

"You better…" Rukia said.

'_Partly'_ Ichigo thought.

They started working on their work as Senna turned back to glare at them.

"Well, Senna…where do you wa-"

Senna cut her partner off.

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Her partner shook his head.

"What's your name?" She asked him. She couldn't believe that Urahara stuck her with him.

"It's-"

She interrupted him. "Nevermind. That's not important. Just do it. I don't care what you do."

She turned back to resume glaring. There was only a few more minutes in class.

She couldn't believe how they were flaunting it. _'So that's it? He really REALLY broke up with me? It's over? He really started something with her.'_ She thought. A part of her was hoping that this was all a huge misunderstanding. It really looks like it wasn't.

She looked around her. Nobody was really noticing them. She saw some people look at them and then look at her, but they just let it pass.

She needed to fix this. She wanted people to give Rukia grief. She grabbed her cell phone, and went to her messaging. She clicked 'create new.'

After Senna was done typing her message, she decided she would wait until after class to send it. That way Rukia and Ichigo would be separated. There would be no one to protect little old Rukia.

Yes, she was going to try her hardest to paint Rukia as the bad guy. Senna was going to play the wounded one. People here at this school loved her. At this point she had the upper hand, and she was not going to loose it.

The bell rang signaling the end of second period. Senna watched as Ichigo and Rukia walked out together, and smiled when they parted.

'_Showtime.'_

Senna hit the send button on her cell phone, sending the message to everyone in school. She closed her cell phone, took a deep breath, and walked out of the classroom. She passed by people in the hall as they were starting to answer their cell phones.

* * *

Rukia got to her class at the same time as usual. She set her stuff down as she felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out and answered it. After reading it, she scoffed and looked up. In the room, was a group of boys who looked disappointed. But that wasn't what worried her. It was the looks the girls were sending her. They looked…pissed.

"Well, looks like the old Rukia is back, and back in action. Hold on to your boyfriends girls. You never know when she might come and take him." The blonde haired girl shook her head.

'_Just great…'_

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in class talking with Uryu when everybody picked up their phones. He eyed Uryu curiously, as he watched his facial expression.

"Umm, Ichigo."

"Yes…" Something in Uryu's tone of voice sent an alarm in his head.

"You might want to look at your phone."

Ichigo looked around him in confusion. The guys were sending him mixed looks, both of jealousy and victory. The girls were sending him disbelieving looks.

Ichigo quickly got out his phone and slid it open. It read:

**This just in. I have horrible news. Ichigo and I have…broken up. I know, I'm hurt. I'm trying not to let it show. I can't show weakness. I have to be strong, not only for myself, but for the rest of the students. You all look up to me. **

**I should have known this was going to happen when Rukia came back. If only I could have tried to save him…**

**If any of you see me having a mini cry fest, please leave me be. I would like to be alone.**

**If Ichigo is reading this, I just want to say, I love you. I still do. I'll always be here. When she hurts you, don't hesitate to find me. **

**Thank you… **

* * *

There you go my friends…Chapter11. I hope this was good enough. It was really hard to write what with…personal stuff going on. I just had to get my mind off of everything. I hope everything came out alright. I'm also sorry you all had to wait so long. I'm sorry of this isn't my best. Sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes.

I don't really know when my next update will be, but I hope it's soon. Anyway, please, please, please review. I'm not in the best mood, and reading your reviews always make me feel so much better. I really need that.

So click that little purple button, and leave a few words. Any kind of reviews are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. How is everyone doing? Things around here are still alittle off, but i guess they are getting better. I needed to get my mind off of things, so i decided to write. Hopefully this is a good chapter.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter, and i'm glad everyone liked it. This chapter goes out to everyone and especially to happyfacez. Your reviews help me so much, and I enjoy reading them so much. I always look forward to them, so keep up the good work. This chapter, i dedicate to you.

Now, on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 12

Rukia was twirling her pen in annoyance. She could feel the stares from the other students. She didn't know what to feel at this moment. She felt so many things right now, that she couldn't decide what she wanted to show. She decided to pick the most overwhelming feeling. Anger. She was pissed off. What did she ever do to Senna? Oh yeah, she managed to _steal_ Senna's _boyfriend_. Rukia rolled her eyes. Senna wasn't even with Ichigo anymore. They had broken up! Could Senna not get over it?

Did Senna really have to try and destroy everything that Rukia wanted to rebuild? The answer was clear. Yes, yes she would. Rukia had a feeling that Senna would use just about anything to try and get her revenge. That sent a spasm of fear throughout her body. No one would ever find out what happened with her and Kaien. There was no way. That information was classified. Only a handful of people knew. The people who knew would never tell Senna, so she didn't need to worry about that...But there were still other things. Some that she didn't want to remember doing.

Mostly, they involved a certain guy who almost forced himself on Ichigo's sister. Grimmjow. She didn't even know why she got with him in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that when she was around him, she forgot basically everything. She didn't feel anything but pleasure when she was with him, all her worries were gone. She could do anything she wanted to. She was indestructable, and she would do just about anything to retain that feeling. And when she said anything, she meant anything, except for full out sex...Though she might as well have...The things she did...She supressed a shiver. It was like she could feel Grimmjow's hands running up and down her body.

She wasn't going to lie. At first she loved it, but like her new motto; That was then, this is now. If it was up to her, she would never see Grimmjow again. She hated him. He brought up so many things that she didn't want to remember. She hated everything about him. She hated those old feelings that she once felt. She hated herself now for stooping so low. She regretted everything.

All she wanted to do was just go back in time, and make different choices. Choices that she could live with, but she can't go back. What's done is done and she has to live with them. She thought that she could just forget them and move on, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Up until now, everything was at least going o.k., but now...she had hit a major bump.

That bump was Senna...and how she hoped with every fiber of her being that Grimmjow could just forget her and move past everything.

_'Yeah, fat chance._' Rukia thought bitterly.

She knew that if Grimmjow and Senna were to pair up...She shook her head to clear that thought. That could not happen.

_'Please. Please don't let that happen..._'

* * *

"Damn it Ichigo, it's starting to get annoying what with you staring at the clock every few seconds."

Ichigo glared at Uryu. "I'm just waiting for class to end. The sooner it is, the sooner i can get away from all these stares and talk to Rukia."

"Just text her."

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but closed it immediately when he couldn't think of a comeback. Why didn't he think of that? He grabbed his phone and sent the first thing that came to mind.

**I'm sorry.**

Ichigo slid his phone shut and waited a few seconds before he got the reply.

Who is this?

At first Ichigo was confused, but then remembered he never gave her his number.

**It's Ichigo.**

Seconds later he got a reply.

Oh...Why are you sorry?

**Because of Senna, and what she said.**

He waited for his phone to vibrate. He hoped that for whatever reason she wouldn't back out of this...their new relationship.

Don't be. That's Senna. She is just a bitch, who will do anything to get what she wants. She doesn't care who she hurts.

Ichigo felt slightly better, but he still would have to talk to her. He would save all the serious stuff for later though.

**I guess. I'll meet you in the courtyard before lunch.**

Sure. I'll see you then.

He felt lighter. Talking to her eased his tension away. Now, he couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

The classes soon ended, and Rukia grabbed her stuff to exit the room and go meet Ichigo. She ignored the looks she got from some people, and just kept walking forward. She needed to go collect herself. It's been a while since she was faced with these types of stares, and she needed to gather her strength. She's done it before, and she sure as hell can do it again.

She entered the bathroom to her right and stood infront of the mirror.

_'You can do this! You are Rukia Kuchiki!'_ She thought. Rukia nodded to herself and ran a hand through her hair. She would show those people that they could never get to her. She wouldn't let them. They didn't mean that much to her. All she needed were her friends...Nothing more.

She looked at herself and smirked. She looked down and turned on the faucet, focusing on the running water. She gasped when she felt a pair of hands grasp her hips tightly. Her head shot up, and her eyes met Grimmjow's.

"Hey babe." He said.

Rukia tensed. "What the hell do you want?" As she said that, she tried to turn around , but Grimmjow grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back. Grimmjow smiled. He had her right where he wanted her, helpless. She didn't have her _precious_ Ichigo coming to save her.

"I saw you come in here," He started. "and i thought, 'We haven't gotten to talk to each other that much, so why not now?' So here I am." Grimmjow tightened his hands on Rukia's arms as she struggled.

"Let go!" Rukia growled. Grimmjow only moved closer to her ear.

"Hmmm...I don't think I will." He whispered.

The next thing Rukia felt were Grimmjow's lips assualting her neck. Rukia glared at Grimmjow through the mirror.

Grimmjow kept Rukia's wrists in one hand as he moved the other one to her leg. Rukia clenched her hands as she felt his hand slide up her leg and under her skirt.

"I seriously think you need to let go!"

"Come on, I know you want this. I can tell." Grimmjow muttered in between kisses.

"What you think I want is completely different from what I really want!" She slammed her heel into Grimmjow's foot and his grip immediately loosened. She pushed herself harshly against him knocking him backwards. She turned and pushed him farther away from her by hitting his chest. She turned and started for the door. Before she could leave though, Grimmjow regained his balance and grabbed her arm roughly.

"I would think twice before walking out that door."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Like I'm scared of you."

"You should be. From what I hear, you just started a new relationship. We wouldn't want anything to ruin that now would we?"

"..." Rukia didn't know what to say.

"Like that night with Ichigo's sister...He doesn't know about that...What would he say if he found out you knew?"

Rukia inhaled sharply. She should have known that that would come back and haunt her. If Ichigo found out...he would be very upset. She couldn't let that happen. She had to protect him.

"What do you want?"

Grimmjow smirked. "One last night with you."

Rukia scoffed. "That is not going to happen!"

"Well then..."

Rukia stared at him. "You stay the hell away from him!" With one last glare Rukia yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran out of the bathroom. When she was far enough away she stopped and leaned against the wall. She had to speak to Yuzu. That was the most important thing right now. Where would she be? If she was in a class...Well, she couldn't just go in and pull her out with no good reason. Rukia groaned. This was frustrating. Her day had started out pretty good, and it slowly started to get worse. Just then her stomach growled. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the courtyard.

When she got there, she saw Ichigo standing near one of the benches. She walked over to him, and he looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was just about to call you." He said. He looked her over. Something felt off. "You alright?"

Rukia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the lunch lines. "Now, lets go get some food and then go up to the roof. The others can eat without us...at least for today."

Ichigo let her pull him, he doubted he had any other choice. He glanced at some people who were staring at them. He shot them a glare that made them instantly turn away. He then looked back at Rukia. She was hiding something. When he first saw her, she looked frazzeled. Something had gotten to her. What though? Did someone say something to her? He mused silently to himself as they got their food and made their way to the roof.

* * *

Grimmjow stood leaning against a tree, watching Rukia and Ichigo leave for the roof. He shook his head.

"What the hell? Did you go all stalker for that bitch?"

"Shut the fuck up Senna?"

Senna stood in front of Grimmjow. "Excuse me?"

Grimmjow stood up straighter. "I'm not scared of you Senna. Never will be."

"I don't appreciate you talking to me like that."

"Do you want my help?"

Senna looked at him and nodded.

He smirked at her. "Then get used to it."

She glared daggers at him. "Where were you? We were suppose to start talking about ideas."

He glanced at her, and leaned back against the tree. He didn't know that Senna would be this annoying.

"I'm taking care of something first. I'm working on one of my own plans."

Senna watched him. She noticed the look in his eyes. It was like a male lion stalking his prey, knowing victory was in his grasp. She took a step closer to him.

"Do tell."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Sorry babe. No can do. This is all me."

* * *

"So we're here. Why'd you want to come to the roof?"

"I just wanted to get away from the rest our fellow students. We're alone, no stares from others."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "I can relate. Before it wasn't as bad, like when i was with Senna. But now...It's annoying as hell."

"You get used to it after a while."

"So it shouldn't bother you now?"

"I should have made myself clearer." Rukia took a seat on the ground, and Ichigo followed. "Before I did get used to it...but then i went away. Fresh start, no stares. Now I'm back home and then this...I have to reaquaint myself. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Rukia looked at him unconvinced, but accepted it.

"I'm sorry about Senna...I never thought that she could be like this."

Rukia shrugged. "It's Senna. Senna's just a bitch, and she's doing what a bitch does." Rukia turned and faced him. "What did you see in her anyway?"

Ichigo took a drink of his water bottle, and then looked at Rukia. "I can honestly say at this point, I don't know. I thought I did before, but now..." He trailed off.

"What do you see in me."

"What do i see in you...?" He mused.

"What made you want to pursue me?"

Ichigo leaned back against the wall thinking. His mind had so many thoughts running rampant. There were many things he could say. Some were actually sweet, while some were, in a way, naughty. He wouldn't be caught dead saying any of those things.

Rukia took note how uncomfortable he looked. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to answer, at least not yet."

"You're eyes."

Rukia looked at him confused. _'My eyes...?'_ She thought. Before she could question him further, he asked her the same question.

Rukia looked at him carefully.

"Well," Rukia paused. She was just going to say whatever came to mind. "You are a great looking guy." She raised her hand and traced his face. "You're hair color is unique, just like you." She ran her other hand through his hair. You're just an all around sexy guy."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe how blunt she was.

"I take you for a family guy. You would do anything for them."

Ichigo nodded.

"You don't judge. You do what you want to. Other people's opinions don't matter to you. Umm...On the outside, you give off a tough guy vibe, but on the inside I believe you to be a softy. You-"

"I am not a softy!"

Rukia slapped his shoulder.

"Do not interrupt me. You had your chance to talk, and you only said two words. That sucks for you. It's my turn!" Ichigo grabbed her arm firmly, in a playful manner, but that was a little to much for her already bruised arm. She winced a small wince, but nonetheless Ichigo saw.

Ichigo's brows furrowed. "What...?"

Rukia yanked back her arm, and stood up.

"No, no, no!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stood up and took back her arm. "Does this have anything to do with why you were late meeting me?"

"Ichigo...Let go..." She warned.

He ignored her and pushed her sleeve up. He wasn't surprised when he saw that her arm was red. He clenched his jaw and immediately let go.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ichigo asked, anger in his voice. "That's not...Did you..."

"Ichigo just drop it." Rukia mumbled as she grabbed her stuff. "I'll see you later." Rukia walked away from him and to the door. She opened it...only to have Ichigo slam the door shut.

"You aren't getting away that easily. What happened and don't lie!"

"Well another thing I like about you, no matter what, you don't give up."

"Damn right I don't. Now answer the damn question."

Rukia glared at him.

"Look Ichigo, I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my life."

"Right, I get that." He answered. "But if it's important, I would want you too." His voice was frustrated.

Rukia grimaced. She was feeling guilty. She didn't want to lie to Ichigo, but she made a promise. A promise is a promise no matter how you looked at it. She was going to be loyal to Yuzu. How was she going to get out of this situation now?

She watched Ichigo as he watched her. Her eyes moved all around his face, and then finally settled on his lips. An idea popped into her head. It was the only way out. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down to her so their lips collided.

* * *

Hehehe...Yes...I know it's short...and sorta has a cliff-hanger ending (in a way)...but...I like how it ends. Despite being short...I like it, but then again...maybe that's just me. I really hope you like it. I know i'll be getting complaints on the length of this, but well...i'll take it in stride. I couldv'e gone on, but then, to me, it wouldn't have ended right.

So what was accomplished in this chapter...Well, you learn a bit of Rukia's and Grimmjow's history, Rukia's already noted that Grimmjow and Senna would be bad, umm...OH, Grimmjow's not one to forget about the past (and he's smart...Using Ichigo like that to get what he wants...) Grimmjow also has some tricks up his sleeve. You also learn little bits about why Rukia and Ichgo like each other. Rukia wants to protect Ichigo from being hurt, that plays apart in the next chapter. As does the promise she made to Yuzu.

So again, I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation errors.

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'm almost to 150, and i would like to go over it! At least get me to 155!

All kinds are welcomed, and i do want to know how this chapter was, because i personally liked it. I want to know what you all think. Should i have waited and added more or what? What could i have done to make this better?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys...!...(Smiles nervously) I know it's been forever since I last updated...but...Better late than never is what I always say...Here it is though. Hopefully it's good. I tried my hardest to make this longer and better, so...hopefully I did do it.

No excuses, I just got frustrated with my computer. Again sorry! Add that and babysitting...Oy vey...Which I'm doing right now...So let's just hope this chapter is good.

I'm happy though, 155 reviews!! Thanks so much guys.

This chapter is dedicated to bleedingxinxspace. I hope you like it. Now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 13

**_Last Chapter..._**

_"Look Ichigo, I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my life."_

_"Right, I get that." He answered. "But if it's important, I would want you too." His voice was frustrated._

_Rukia grimaced. She was feeling guilty. She didn't want to lie to Ichigo, but she made a promise. A promise is a promise no matter how you looked at it. She was going to be loyal to Yuzu. How was she going to get out of this situation now?_

_She watched Ichigo as he watched her. Her eyes moved all around his face, and then finally settled on his lips. An idea popped into her head. It was the only way out. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down to her so their lips collided._

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened. Didn't she just say she wanted to go slow? How exactly was this slow? Not that he was complaining. His eyes slowly closed as he fell into the kiss. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him, while his other hand cuffed the back of her neck. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck pushing herself higher off the ground.

His inner conscious was telling him that he should stop this, but he didn't want to listen. Against his better judgement, he deepened the kiss. He lightly ran his tounge over her bottom lip, hoping she would give him entrance. Unforunantly, it did not have the effect he was hoping for. Rukia's eyes snapped open, and she lightly pushed him away. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"Umm...Yeah...I need to go. I'll see you later." Rukia didn't even give Ichigo a chance to reply. He watched as she hastily left the roof. Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed. So maybe he did take it a little farther than he should have. He felt guilty...He knew he should have stopped it when it started. He leaned against the wall. This wasn't good, but he wouldn't lie. The kiss...was nice. It was better than nice actually. Her lips were so sof-...Wait...He was not going to go all into that mushy crap. He would leave it at a hell of nice kiss. That was it.

* * *

Rukia walked at a fast pace towards her dance class. She couldn't believe what she did. She kissed him to make him be quiet and to forget what he was asking her before. She did it because she was already lying to him, and she did not want to lie to him again.

She didn't regret the kiss. No, not at all. She regretted the reason behind the kiss. She felt guilty. If she would have had more time, she would have come up with a less physical way of doing things.

What's done is done. She just hoped that it wouldn't be akward with Ichigo.

She opened the door to her class to see Yoruichi near the stereo putting a c.d. in.

"You're early." She stated glancing at Rukia's reflection through the mirror.

"Uhh...Yeah. It never hurts to be early."

Yoruichi turned and faced Rukia, studying her. She strolled casualy over to Rukia and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"What's wrong?"

Rukia looked at Yoruichi.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Rukia asked as she sat down next to Yoruichi.

"I don't know your face. You looked conflicted."

Rukia nodded and shrugged. She dropped her bag onto the floor and leaned back in the chair.

"Hypothetically...what would you do if you knew something about someone that didn't want you to tell anyone, even if that anyone deserved to know."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Well, it all depends on what that something is."

Rukia shookher head. "Forget it, besides it's hypothetical anyway." Rukia stood up. "I'm gonna go get changed."

Rukia barely made it to the locker room when Yoruichi stopped her. Their eyes met through the mirror.

"If you're in any sort of trouble or you're just having a problem, I'm here...and there are other people here too that you can talk to."

"It's nothing. I can handle it."

Yoruichi eyes narrowed. "I thought you said it was hypothetical."

Rukia slightly tensed before she answered. "Wether it's hypothetical or not, I can handle it." With that said, Rukia went into the locker room.

* * *

School went by fairly quickly. At the end of the day, Ichigo was helping his gym coach, Coach Zaraki, clear the room. He was putting all the soccer balls back into the net when he heard a strong voice behind him.

"Oi! Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned around, and saw Zaraki coming towards him.

"Yeah..."

Zaraki threw a soccer ball towards him. He caught it and shoved it in the bag.

"Your game was off today." Zaraki stated.

"Yep."

"What's with all the one worded answers?" Zaraki asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Just have a few things on my mind..."

"Ahh, yes. The new girlfriend."

Ichigo dropped the bag he was holding, and all the soccer balls came out.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed. "How the hell would you know that?" Ichigo asked as he went about collecting the now escaped balls.

Zaraki shook his head. "We are at a school."

Ichigo looked at his coach with a 'so what' look.

"Students, Ichigo. The students. They gossip."

Ichigo snorted. "Didn't think you were one for gossip."

"I'm not. I just have ears, and when it comes to one of my prized students, I listen. I can't have you slack off now can I? Nope."

"I guess." Ichigo gave the bag to the coach, as he grabbed two other bags filled with jerseys. Zaraki motioned his head to the hallway leading to the storage room.

"Does your new girlfriend have anything to do with your lack of focus?"

"I guess, yeah. I think I screwed up."

"Now why do you think that?" Zaraki said as he unlocked the storage room door.

"She freaked and ran off." Ichigo replied as he leaned against the wall.

"You ain't that scary. What happened before that."

Ichigo looked down. "We got into a fight, then we kissed. Wait, more like she kissed me. Then I guess I went to far with it..."

Ichigo waited for a reply, but all he got was silence. He looked up to see Zaraki give him a weird look, before Zaraki burst out with a booming laugh.

"What the hell? Here I am talking to you, telling you what happened, and then you fucking laugh at me?"

Zaraki waved his hands in the air. "Calm down."

"Shit..." Ichigo muttered as he straightened himself.

"What's her name?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you hear the gossip."

"Hey, I'm a coach. I don't really have time to listen. I just heard in passing. I didn't get her name."

Ichigo passed Zaraki a bag of jerseys. Zaraki entered the closet and moved a few things to make room for it.

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki."

..."OUCH! FUCK! DAMN IT!!"...

"Umm...You ok, coach?"

Zaraki came out rubbing his head.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Rukia...Kuchiki...Why?"

"I doubt she got freaked with whatever you did."

Ichigo moved past Zaraki and put the other bag of jerseys in the closet.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo asked as he closed the door and locked it.

They both exited the hallway, and made their way to Zaraki's office.

"How do I say this...She..." Zaraki opened his office door and took a seat in the chair behind his desk. "I've been working at this school for a while. I know who you're talking about. I think every teacher does. I doubt she would be afraid of kissing."

Ichigo's brows furrowed. What the hell was Zaraki getting at?

"From what I've heard she's done _more_ than kiss a _few_ guys. If you get what I mean."

Ichigo nodded. "I do. But she says she's changed."

"And you believe her...? You barely know her."

"I know, but I'm learning more about her. You should know that I don't give a fuck about what people say anyway. They can say whatever they want about her, but I'm pretty sure she knows more about what she did than anybody else. I'd believe her over anybody else." Ichigo paused to take a breath. "Everybody has things they like to keep to themselves. I resp..ect...that...Oh shit!..."

"What..."

"I have to go." Ichigo mumbled. "Bye."

Ichigo left the room in a hurry. He grabbed his things and ran out of the locker room. He realized something about Rukia just now. She liked to keep some things private, just like he did.

* * *

Rukia caustiously walked the halls. She wasn't one to hide from people, but she definantly was trying to hide from Ichigo. She didn't want to look at him right now. That feeling of guilt was still heavy on her shoulders.

_'Maybe I'll just cancel the project thing tonight. Let myself re-think what's going on in my head.'_ Rukia stopped at a classroom. It was a math class, Renji's math class. She just wanted to be in the presence of a friend.

"Hey." A voice came from behind.

_'Damn it!!'_ Rukia thought. She whipped around.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia put on a fake smile. Ichigo's eyes scanned over her face, and then frowned.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He didn't know what to say. They stood there until Renji was finally released from class. Renji stood there noticing the tension between the couple.

"What's going on here..." Renji asked curiously.

"Hey Renji," Ichigo started.

"Yeah..."

"We'll catch up with you in a little bit." Ichigo finished.

"No, Renji. Stay." Rukia said.

Renji looked between the two. Something was definantly going on. What did he miss? Both of them were his friends, so who was he going to listen too?

_'Great...Just great.'_ Renji thought.

"Look," Renji said, interrupting Ichigo and Rukia's glaring contest. "Whatever is going on with you two work it out. You just got together this morning or whatever. Work your problems out! I won't be put in the fucking middle!"

They looked at Renji unfazed.

"I'll see ya'll later." Renji turned and started walking away.

"Renji!" Rukia called. All she got in response was a hand wave. Rukia looked back at Ichigo. She brought up her hand and slapped his shoulder.

"Look what you did! You made him leave!" She exclaimed.

Ichigo scoffed and pointed to himself.

"I made him leave. No, no. I didn't make him leave, you did."

Rukia glared at him. "Don't put this on me, Ichigo." She turned away from him and started walking away. Ichigo contemplated following her, and decided that he would. He wasn't just going to let her walk away.

He passed people in the hall and went out the front doors of the school. He saw her near the gates of the school with her cell phone out. He reached out his hand and firmly grabbed her arm. Ichigo knew he had a few things to tackle. First things first...

"Look about that kiss..."

Rukia looked away from him. She didn't want to talk about that.

"When did talking about Renji turn into that topic?" She asked.

Ichigo ignored her. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way..."

He stopped at her bewildered expression.

"Offended me...?"

"Didn't you storm off because of that?"

Rukia shook her head. "No...I wasn't offended. I just..." Rukia shrugged.

"Then why did you run off?"

"I..." Rukia trailed off. What was she suppose to say to that. She was certainly not going to tell him the real reason. "I..."

"You know what nevermind." Ichigo paused. He needed to figure out a way of approaching what he really wanted to say. "Also about what happened before the kiss...with me questioning you..." He trailed off.

"Go on..."

Ichigo sighed. He hated doing things like this, so, so much. "I made a mistake. I'm...Ya know...I'm..." Ichigo averted his eyes. If he was going to get this out, he couldn't look at her. Rukia smiled, nonetheless.

_'At least he's trying. I guess I'll spare him._' Rukia thought.

"Ichigo...You can stop. I'm not going to let you do something that you arn't comfortable doing."

He let out a greatful sigh. "Thanks...You do know what I was trying to say though, right?"

"Yes, I do. I appreciate it. I want to apologize too."

Now it was his turn to look confused. "For what?"

"I think I just need to say it."

He watched her, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"So when do you want to come over."

"Well..." Rukia looked around in thought, and cursed inwardly when her eyes landed on Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked at her and raised his cell phone.

**_"Call me." _**Grimmjow mouthed.

"How about now. That is if your not busy."

Ichigo nodded. "Now's fine. Come on." He moved in front of her, and she placed a hand lightly on his back to keep him moving forward. Rukia turned back and looked at Grimmjow, and gave him her worst glare. \

"**_Fuck you."_** She mouthed to him.

Ichigo and Rukia got a good amount away from the school when her phone vibrated. She slid it openonly to see Grimmjow's name flasing along with 'one new text.' Before she answered, she looked at Ichigo.

"What about your sisters? You should call them see if they're home."

"Maybe I should. I think Karin said she might go to the park after school, but I don't know...Hold on."

Rukia watched as he got out his phone out. Slyly, she moved her phone so he wouldn't notice it and pressed the 'OK' key.

What she saw made her blood boil.

**'Only if it's you doing the fucking...'**

Rukia slid her phone shut and clutched it hard in her hand.

"They're at home. Karin said she would go the park during the weekend. Yuzu is all ready starting dinner."

Rukia laughed. "That's cute." Very good for her too. Ichigo wouldn't be with her all the time. All she had to do was be sneaky and she would be able to talk to Yuzu. She had to try and ask Yuzu one more time to at least tell Ichigo. If not...She supressed a shiver.

They talked here and there, both making sure to stay in safe territory. They didn't want to fight with each other, not now. Their relationship was so new, and neither wanted to be the reason it took a turn for the worst.

"How long have you known Renji?" Ichigo asked. He was curious about this. He knew that they had a great, deep friendship, but he wondered just how 'deep' that friendship went.

"I've known Renji for a _long_ time." She said stressing the word long. "We've been really good friends for basically all of it. He's always been there for me no matter how bad I got."

Ichigo peeked at her from the corner of his eye. "Define bad."

"Well...What was the worst thing you've ever done? Take that and multiply it by...I don't know. Seeing as how it's you...Maybe a hundred?" She asked. Rukia had a feeling about this answer already.

Ichigo didn't look at her. There wasn't really an answer to that question.

"..."

Rukia hid her smile.

"I thought so..."

Ichigo whipped his head towards her.

"What the hell is the 'I thought so.'" Ichigo rebutted.

"Like I said earlier Ichigo. You are too good. I doubt you have a bad bone in your body."

Ichigo scoffed. "This just shows that you don't know me. I may not show it, but I do have a bad side to me."

Rukia smirked and stepped in front of him. He looked straight at her.

"If I asked to see this so called bad side of you...What would you say?"

This time it was Ichigo's turn to smirk.

"I doubt you could handle it."

Rukia moved closer to him, bringing up her hand and running it through his hair.

"I bet you I could handle it. The true qestion is...whether or not you can handle me?"

Ichigo reached up his hand to gently grab her wrist.

"I know I can handle you..."

Rukia started walking backwards, letting their hands part.

"Just remember you said that later."

Ichigo stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. The once playful atmosphere turned serious. Why would she say that? He mentally growled. She was so damn confusing. One second she was this playful person, then the next...she was...It was like she was miles away. He wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers. He took a deep breath, and then let it go. For her to get truly comfortable with him would take a while. He was willing to wait. She was something else. She was different than the other girls here, and he liked that.

* * *

They got to his house and Rukia was about to go in, but Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"You know, if I had one wish...It would have to be...for people to stop manhandling me."

Ichigo immediately let go.

"Thank you, but seeing as how we're together that doesn't apply to you."

Ichigo closed his eyes before opening them. "Who exactly is manhandling you then? Hmm?"

Rukia blinked a few times at him before smiling. Ichigo frowned.

"Oh! Strawberry! No one."

Ichigo moved around her and stood infront of the door. He studied her face, and leaned against the door.

"We just got done fighting. I don't want to be in another fight."

The smile fell from Rukia's face. "Then don't start one." She replied. "I don't want to fight either."

Ichigo twisted the doorknob behind him and threw the door open.

_'If she thinks I'm just going to let this go...She has another thing coming.'_ Ichigo thought.

"I'm home!" Ichigo shouted. "With a guest."

Karin showed up first.

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia. Long time no see."

"Likewise." Rukia replied.

"So..." Karin's eyes moved between the two. "Are the rumors true?"

"YES!!" A voice came from behind Karin.

"Hi Yuzu. It's great to see you."

"You too! It is true though, right? You two are together?"

Ichigo nodded.

"It's true. If anybodys opinions matter to me the most, it's you twos. What do you think?" Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his back. "What the hell?"

Rukia pulled her elbow back and crossed her arms.

"I'm standing right here, you idiot. Do you really think I want to hear that? It could be something bad for all you know!"

"Are you serious? Come on!"

"I like her."

The couple turned to Karin.

"She can actually match you personality. Maybe you can balance him out. I'm gonna go work on homework." Karin turned to leave, but turned back around with a teasing smile on her face. "Oh, if your gonna be in your room...Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." With that she turned around and ran up the stairs.

Rukia laughed while Ichigo turned red.

"You better not have just said that..." Ichigo took off after Karin. "You better not be doing anything with any guys either...!!"

The only two left in the hall were Yuzu and Rukia.

"I'm glad your with him. I have nothing against Senna...It's just...I don't think she fit him."

Rukia looked at her new found friend.

"And you think I do?"

Yuzu nodded.

"I think you do." Yuzu pointed to a nearby doorway. "I'm going to go get started on dinner. If you want you can follow this hallway, and take a seat in the living room."

"Nope."

The two looked up as Ichigo came back. "She's going to my room with me. We're gonna work on a project, so call us if you need help or when dinner is ready."

Yuzu saluted. "Aye, aye, captain."

Yuzu left to go to the kitchen.

"Follow me."

Rukia complied and followed behind him.

"She's cute."

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Yuzu."

"Yeah. It's her I need to watch the most."

Ichigo opened the door to his room once they got upstairs.

"Watch?" Rukia looked at him confused.

Ichigo took her bag, and dropped both bags to the floor. He motioned for her to take a seat. Rukia took a seat on his bed, as Ichigo took a seat in his desk chair.

"She's different from Karin. Karin can take care of herself. I worry about her, that's natural, but I know she can handle herself. I've seen it once or twice. Yuzu she's more...She can't handle herself in the way that Karin can..."

Rukia watched him, but didn't really watch him. Instead images of Yuzu on the roof during the Midsummer party with Grimmjow filled her mind. It was like she could hear Grimmjow yell at Yuzu.

"Hey..." Ichigo's voice broke Rukia out of her reverie. Rukia let out a small squeal when she saw how close Ichigo's face was to hers. Her eyes looked to her left and right. Ichigo was leaning on his arms that were on both sides of her.

Ichigo chuckled, but he looked a little worried.

"You ok? You spaced out there. I noticed it when I was done talking. I never knew a person could space out for a good while." Ichigo's breath hit her wet lips, slightly drying them. Unconciously her tounge darted out of her mouth and wetted her bottom lip. Ichigo's eyes fell to her lips and followed her tounge. Rukia's eyes in turn, fell to Ichigo's lips. She didn't know when it happened, but she soon felt Ichigo's lips on hers.

Rukia's hands traced up his chest before her arms encircled his neck. She felt Ichigo slightly shift. She knew that he couldn't be comfortable, seeing as how he was leaning over her. She slowly started to pull him down. Ichigo moved his arms into a different position, so he wouldn't rest his weight on her.

Ichigo hesistantly slid his tounge across her bottom lip, waiting to see what Rukia would do. After a few seconds of waiting, she opened her mouth letting him in. Their tounges battled for dominance, as Ichigo smirked into the kiss. Something told him that she was going to want to take the lead. Well Ichigo wasn't going to have that. Ichigo pulled away from Rukia so they could take their needed breaths. Before Rukia had any chance to reject him, he dove straight in. He waited for her to push him away, but all he got was a playful push against his tounge.

After a few more minutes of making out, the door to Ichigo's room opened.

"OH!"

Ichigo immediately pulled away from Rukia. They both turned to look at the newcomer.

"I'm sorry! I thought you two were going to work on your project. I-" Yuzu started blushing as she buried her hands in her face. Karin appeared behind Yuzu shaking her head.

"At least lock the door, jeez. I think you scarred Yuzu for life."

Ichigo looked back down at Rukia, and then jumped up almost tripping. Ichigo cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Is dinner done."

Yuzu nodded, still apologizing. Karin rolled her eyes as she pulled Yuzu away.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as Rukia sat up.

"Uhh..." Ichigo started. What exactly was he suppose to say?

"Let's go eat." Rukia said.

Ichigo chuckled. "Good idea."

Dinner went by uneventful, well except for Karin laughing at Ichigo when he didn't meet anybody's eyes. To Ichigo's pleasure, his dad had to work late so that made him relieved.

Rukia made small chatter with both of his sisters. She wasn't as embaressed as Ichigo. There was nothing wrong with making out...I guess what freaked him out was the fact that his sisters caught them...on the bed. What happened, happened. She wouldn't take it back. He was a great kisser. Had he had a girlfriend before Senna? She was going to stop that train of thought right there. No trailing into the past. That's all better left alone.

When everybody was done, Yuzu decided she would do the dishes. Ichigo and Karin offered to help, but Yuzu denied their offer.

"I'll help." Ruikia said.

"No, no. That's fine. I can do them." Yuzu replied.

"Why don't you have any, you know, staff?"

"Because," Ichigo started. "Our dad thinks that this teaches us things. You can't always rely on people to do everything for you."

"That's smart." Rukia told Ichigo. "Why don't you go watch tv with your sister. Yuzu and I have everything covered."

"You don't have t-" Yuzu started, before Rukia interrupted.

"But I want to. Besides, this will give us a chance to talk." Rukia gave Yuzu a knowing look. Yuzu looked confused at first, but then figured it out.

"If you want." Yuzu sighed.

"I'll see you after...and seeing as how it's six, and we have yet to work on our project..."

Ichigo groaned. "Fine. This time we'll work on it. I'll be in the living room."

With Ichigo gone, Yuzu and Rukia collected the dishes, and moved towards the kitchen.

After deciding what each was going to do, they started. Moments of silence followed. Rukia waited for Yuzu to ask anything, while Yuzu was waiting for Rukia to start. They looked at each other and lightly laughed.

"I hate to bring this up, but have you seen Grimmjow?"

Yuzu sucked in a breath.

"No. I think he's staying away. I've always been with my friends though. I took your advice."

"Good..." Rukia decided it was now or never. She put the glass she was washing down, and turned to Yuzu with a serious face. "You need to tell your brother."

Yuzu shook her head fast.

"Why?"

"It's too embaressing!" She whispered.

"No, it's not." Rukia glanced towards the kitchen doorway, Ichigo could walk in at anytime.

"Yes it is! Ichigo taught me better than that! I can't believe I fell for something like that! I'm so ashamed...Ichigo would hate me?" Yuzu said softly.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. Believe me, Grimmjow is the one who should be ashamed. And Ichigo? Are you crazy? He loves you. He would never hate you. He cares about you." Rukia replied, trying to comfort Yuzu.

Yuzu turned towards Rukia with big watery eyes.

"I thought you understood that was only between us!?"

"I did! But you're forgetting the most important thing!" Rukia exclaimed.

"And what could that be?" Yuzu tried to make her voice strong.

"There was one other person there that night."

Yuzu's eyes flashed to Rukia's. She understood exactly what Rukia was trying to say.

Rukia nodded. There was no way she could lie.

"I know Grimmjow more than I would like to admitt. He would tell Ichigo in a heartbeat."

Yuzu let out a shakey breath. "Is there nothing we could do to appease him? Ichigo can't find out!"

Rukia looked past Yuzu as Grimmjow's words ran through her head.

"Yeah. There's one thing..." Rukia focused on Yuzu. Her heart melted at the look of hope on her face.

"What is it?" Yuzu's voice was filled with nothing else but excitement.

Rukia gave Yuzu a shakey smile. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll take care of it."

Rukia turned to look at the clock. It was a little after six. She still had things she needed to decide. She grabbed a hand towel and dried her hands.

"I'm going to go ahead and go. I'll see you later."

Rukia was leaving the kitchen when Yuzu called to her.

"Hey Rukia..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Rukia smiled. Then, she turned and left.

She followed the sounds of a tv playing to find Ichigo. He was sitting at the end of the couch, while Karin was laying on the floor. She went into the room, and leaned over the back of the couch.

"Hey..."

Ichigo turned around.

"Done already?"

"Not really. Listen, my sister called...She needs me home, so I have to get going." Wow, she was proud of herself for coming up with such a good lie...

"Oh, well...I'll go get your stuff. Do you want to wait at the door?"

Rukia nodded as Ichigo stood up and left.

"I'll see you some other time Karin. It was great seeing you again."

Karin waved her hand.

"Same here. I'm glad he finally got rid of Senna. I couldn't stand her. She was always trying to win me over. I saw through her, though. Thanks...bye."

Rukia waved and went to stand near the front door. Seconds later Ichigo came back down, bag in hand.

"Thanks."

"Uhh...I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Do I get a kiss goodbye...?" Rukia asked coyly. Ichigo smirked.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't give you one."

Ichigo leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"You are definantly not like other guys."

Ichigo shook his head. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah...It is. Bye."

Ichigo opened the door and let her pass.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No! I'm good."

Ichigo waved and watched her leave, before he closed the door.

* * *

Rukia had her bag slung on her shoulder, playing with the strap. She had a choice to make right now. She needed to make a decision. She slowed her walk taking in the area surrounding her. She couldn't go home. If she went home, she wouldn't be able to leave again, not if Byakuya was there. This whole thing was draining...She had already told Yuzu that she was going to do it, but...She needed to think about her.

Should she or shouldn't see?

Her mind was replaying what Grimmjow had said to her...

_"One last night with you."_

The way he said it, the way he smirked at her...

Then she saw Yuzu's hopeful face. Her big, round eyes...How they instantly lit up when she knew there was a way to keep Ichigo from knowing...The thanks she got from her...What she must have felt when Grimmjow...She never had to feel that...She was scared...There was a way to make her feel better...

Rukia stopped walking. She knew what she was going to do.

She reached into her pocket for her cellphone. She brought it out and slid it open. Taking a shaky breath, she called the number she wanted.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._

**"Hello**..."

"Just say where and when...Grimmjow."

* * *

Yes...I did just end it there...I'm sorry, but that felt like the best place to end it...I'm actually happy with this chapter, so I really hope you all like it.

The ending was actually hard to write, hopefully it's still good.

I'm very sorry about any spelling, grammar, punctuation errors. Taking care of a baby, and trying to type...Not a good combination. I had more ideas and as I was typing, I had to stop...Then I lost those ideas and then I had to rewrite that part...

I would really love to see REVIEWS.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I really want to know what you all think about this chapter. Even if it's a 'Good job.' Everyone is appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. 170!! You guys freakin rock!!

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BETWEEN THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE!! My computer just messed up and i had to go buy a new one...so there went all money...Don't even ask me what happened to it because, i don't even know. It just stopped working. There went all my documents...well, lets just say that it was a sad, sad day. Hopefully this chapter is good...I had this chapter finished when my computer broke...and I loved that version...but stupid me, i didn't have it written down or anything. Just goes to show how much you can't trust technology. So i'm basically re-writing this chapter from scratch...This will be fun to do...Let's hope all goes well.

Again, thanks for the reviews. This chapter goes out to happyfacez!! Hopefully you didn't mind the LONG wait...I apologize. Also, I apologize in advance for any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes!

Let's rock!

* * *

**Last chapter**

_She reached into her pocket for her cellphone. She brought it out and slid it open. Taking a shaky breath, she called the number she wanted._

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._

_**"Hello**..."_

_"Just say where and when...Grimmjow."_

* * *

Chapter 14

Rukia heard Grimmjow laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Grimmjow stopped laughing and replied.

"I knew you would see it my way..."

"Just tell me what I need to know."

"Fine. My parents hotel. The usual place we always used to meet. Be here by...six...forty five."

Rukia closed her eyes and clenched her hand. "Fine. I'll see you then." She never gave Grimmjow a chance to reply. Immediately she shut her phone. There was no gong back. This was it. Slowly she started walking towards where she needed to go.

She stopped when she was infront of the hotel. She hadn't been here for so long. Coming back to this place was something that she never wanted to do.

Shaking her head, she walked up the stairs and went in. The place was beautiful. It was classy, sophisticated...One of the places to stay when you were in town. She looked to her right. Sure enough, there was the entrance to the bar. For a moment she contemplated going over there. One drink wouldn't hurt. It would just loosen her up...She was sure she needed that. Knowing better though, she went to the front desk.

"Welcome to the finest place to stay. How may I help you?" The girl, who looked to be about 24, asked. She was pretty.

_'Probly somebody Grimmjow hired. Wouldn't put it past him to sleep with somebody older._' Rukia thought.

"Umm...Yeah. I'm looking for the room number that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is staying in."

"Oh! Umm...Sure let me get that information for you." The lady, Jen was what her name tag read, said. "So you know the owners son?"

Was it just Rukia or did she sound a little mad?

"Yes, I do." Rukia replied while rolling her eyes.

"That's nice. I didn't know he had a girlfriend." Yes, that lady was a bit mad.

"I am not his girlfriend." Right after Rukia said that, the lady perked up.

"Oh, well. That's nice. His room number is 312...Is your name by any chance...Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia paused in her movements. "Yes...Why?"

Jen passed her a silver key card.

"It was said in the computer to give this person a key."

Rukia forced a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Rukia stood infront of the room 312, glaring at it. The person behind all of her troubles since she came back was behind this door. She had to get her anger in check before she went in or else who knew what she might do.

Slowly she lifted the key card and ran it through the scanner. She stood there until she heard a click. Using her other hand, she opened the door and went it. The room, as always, was nice. The walls were a deep red color, with black crown molding near the ceiling. The bed was dressed in black and red coverlets and pillows. The two night stands were next to the bed, on each side. There was a mini bar in the room next to the tv stand. Finally, her eyes landed on the figure standing in front of the balcony windows.

"I would be careful with the lady up front...Jen, I think. She seems a little too hooked on you..."

Grimmjow turned towards her with that smirk she hated.

"You jealous?"

Rukia faked laughed. "Hardly...Besides, why would I be? I have my own boyfriend."

Grimmjow shook his head, and walked towards her. "Ahh yes. Your little boy toy. Does he know you're here?"

Rukia scoffed and set her bag down on the table near her. "What do you think?"

He nodded.

"I missed you while you were away...You were fun."

"Fun...to you maybe. I put alot of people through alot of pain."

"Shall we get down to buisness?"

Rukia stared at him for a few seconds. If she was going to do this, she had to make sure that Yuzu and Ichigo would both be safe from Grimmjow's clutches.

"There's one more thing..."

Grimmjow sighed and stopped infront of her.

"What would that be? I have to make sure you sleeping with me would cover it, or if you would have to give me something else."

"I want you to stay with away from Ichigo and his family...You got that."

"That's asking for much more than I'm going to get tonight...Maybe..." Grimmjow trailed off.

"You're sick..."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way...Now would you?"

Grimmjow never gave her a chance to answer. His mouth immediately found hers and he shoved her against the wall. Rukia tried to push him off of her, but he just grabbed her hands. He forced her mouth open, and pushed his tounge into her mouth. Rukia closed her eyes, for what seemed like ever. Grimmjows lips moved, and started to trail kisses across her jaw to her neck. He bit down none-to gently and sucked hard on it.

Rukia's hand moved to Grimmjow's hair and she pulled on it hard.

"Damn it, bitch!"

"How do you like that...honey!" Rukia bitterly exclaimed.

Grimmjow wasn't going to let her talk to him like that. He watched as he let his hand sllide up her leg and under her skirt. All the while Rukia was glaring at Grimmjow.

"What are you complaining about? This is what you came for...Let's go somewhere more comfortable..." Grimmjow roughly picked her up, and moved her to the bed.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in." Ichigo called as he threw his book onto the floor.

Yuzu stuck her head into the doorway, and slowly opened the door.

"Hi!"

"What brings you into my room? Arn't you usually hanging out with Karin or something??

Yuzu took a seat at his desk and nodded.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd visit you..." Yuzu trailed off trying to be inconspicuous, but Ichigo knew better. He sat up from his laying down position, and eyed Yuzu warily.

"What is it that you want to know?"

Yuzu feigned shock. "What makes you think I wan to know something? I can't just come and visit my brother?"

"In other circumstances, yes. Seeing as how my girlfriend left a while ago...no. So I ask you again, what is it that you want to know?"

Yuzu gave him a bright smile. "So you like her, right?"

Ichigo runned the back of his neck. There were two things he didn't like talking about with his sisters. They were: his mother and his love life. He didn't see the need to really talk with them about who he was seeing. This was awkward for him. It could be worse though, he could always be talking with his dad. He decided it was better for him to answer Yuzu's question.

"Yeah...I do. She's interesting. Alot of people don't see her. They see who she used to be."

"I like her too...and so does Karin."

Ichigo moved so his back was leaning against the wall. That made Ichigo more relaxed. It felt good hearing her say that.

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

Yuzu shook her head. She wanted to make sure she was doing the right thing...asking Rukia to lie for her. She couldn't help but feel guilty as she looked at her brother.

Ichigo watched as emotions crossed Yuzu's eyes. He looked closer when he thought he saw...Ichigo mentally shook his head. What would Yuzu have to feel guilty about?

"Hey, Yuzu. Are you ok?"

Yuzu laughed. "I'm fine...don't worry." Yuzu stood up from the chair she was in. "Do you want anything specific for breakfast tomorrow?"

Ichigo eyebrows furrowed. This was beginning to get annoying. Something was up. He could feel it. He knew whatever it was that it involved Yuzu. Ichigo was lost in his thoughts that it wasn't until Yuzu called him for the fourth time that he answered.

"Whatever you make will be fine."

Yuzu nodded and left the room.

Ichigo sighed and stood up. _'Maybe Rukia might know something. She is a girl after all.' _He walked over to his desk and picked up his cell phone. He looked through his contacts and called Rukia's number.

_Ring...ring...ring...ring...ring..._

Ichigo let the phone ring a few more times before hanging up. Ichigo knew she had to do something with her sister, but he knew she would still have access to her phone. Ichigo grabbed his school notebook and started working on the project he and Rukia should have started. Befor he could even start, he stopped.

_'Maybe Renji might know something...If it involves some guy...'_

Ichigo grabbed his phone again, and called Renji. On the third ring, Renji picked up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, you're friends with other guys at the school. I need to know if one of them has been...I don't know, messing with my sister."

Ichigo heard Renji laugh.

"Like any guy would try and mess with Karin. You know how Karin is. She'd beat the shit out of them if they messed with her the wrong way."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I'm talking about Yuzu."

"Not that I know about no. I doubt they would considering you're her brother."

Ichigo was silent for a few seconds until Renji spoke again.

"Why don't you ask Rukia to talk to her. They are both girls."

"I tried to call her, but she didn't answer. She told me before she left that her sister called her. They had to go do something."

"Ummm...Her sister is having dinner with a friend as far as I'm concerned she's not with her sister."

Ichigo sat up straight.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"Tatsuki was out with Orihime when she saw them. I just got off the phone with her. Rukia's not there."

Ichigo looked toward his bed in thought. He didn't think she would lie about where she was. Why would she?

"Hey," Renji started. "Don't worry about anything. If she said she was going to go meet her sister, she probably is. Besides Tatsuki just saw them. I'll talk to you later."

Ichigo didn't even bother saying goodbye. He just hung up.

"She left a while ago. She should have been there by now." Ichigo muttered. He focused his eyes on his phone. He was going to call her once more.

He skillfully dialed her number and put it to his ear.

* * *

Grimmjow pinned Rukia's hands above her head. Rukia glared into Grimmjow's eyes and then let her glare fall. Her eyes scanned over his shirtless well defined abs and chest. She would never admit it, but he still had his looks. Too bad that those didn't match his personality. Rukia struggled against his grasp. She wanted to cover herself up, she wanted to button up her shirt.

"You really have to stop moving. This is really getting on my nerves."

Rukia was about to rebut when she heard her cell phone ringing. Rukia felt Grimmjow's grasp loosen, and she took that chance to yank her hands free.

"You are not answering that."

"You can at least let me see who it is. What's the harm in that?" Rukia shoved him off of her and went straight to her bag, clutching her shirt closed. She quickly picked her phone up and looked at the caller ID on it.

"Shit!" She muttered. The screen kept flashin the name of the one person she didn't think she would see for the rest of the night.

"You know," Grimmjow called from behind. "If you take any longer, I'll just call him up right here and now."

Rukia saw the 'One Missed Call' screen appear. She threw the phone back in her bag. She felt her arm being pulled to the right. She looked up.

"Enough stalling. I'm getting frustrated."

"Don't you mean _sexually _frustrated?"

Grimmjow growled. "I suggest you stop with your smart ass comments"

"Or what?" Rukia goaded.

"I won't be as nice."

Rukia felt her knee rising up, ready to just knee him. How dare he talk to her like that. She was not just going to stand there and take it. Before she could do anything, her phone rang again.

_'Damn it Ichigo...I know it's you. Just stop calling. Your making this harder than it already is...' _Rukia thought. Her eyes widened when she saw Grimmjow move towards her bag. She instinctively reached out and grabbed his arm. She pulled him back towards her, and moved closer to him. She cursed herself in her head, while letting her hands slide up his chest and around his neck.

"Hey, now. I don't think that getting my phone is necessary. Why don't you just focus on me?"

Grimmjow eyed her and smirked.

"No more fighting?"

"No more fighting." Rukia said voice strained.

* * *

Ichigo cursed as he threw his phone onto his bed. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions...but could anybody blame him? Ichigo knew that he had said that what other people said about her he would ignore...but...He shook his head. No he was not going to go down that route. Besides...what other guy would there be?

He hadn't really seen other guys around her. That made him calm down a bit. Ichigo sighed and moved to his bed to lay down.

He couldn't believe that he was this...what's a good word...attatched to her in such a small amount of time. He rubbed his face with his hands. He would just wait to see her tomorrow. It's mot like anything would happen, right?

* * *

Rukia cringed when she felt Grimmjow's hands run over her body.

He would get her, but he never said she had to play an active role in it. That's what she was doing now. She was giving him exactly what he wanted. She wasn't fighting. From the way it looked now, he wasn't complaining.

She held her breath when she felt Grimmjow unzip her skirt.

"Come on..." Grimmjow whispered, his breath dancing across her neck, sending shivers up her spine. "It will be like all those other times when we used to hang out."

Rukia shook her head. "No...It's different now."

Grimmjow moved his hand up, cuffed her chin and forced Rukia to look at him.

"You know you say that...but I don't believe it."

He met Rukia's eyes. "I understand you better than you think. You need this. I bet your overwhelmed...What with your brother and sister. I can help you." Grimmjow ran his nose softly down her neck and back up again.

Rukia froze where she sat. This was the Grimmjow she remembered back then. Yes, he did have his angry times, but sometimes he was this gentle person. This was why Yuzu was attracted to him in the first place. At first glance...you never saw the REAL person under the skin...the rude, bastard guy. He showed this side, what she liked to call his teddy bear side, so maybe this was included in him deep down...but he never liked to show it.

This was the side of him that she liked back then when she hung out with him. This was the side that made her feel...well, just feel. She was numb back then...he made her feel. So yes, maybe in a not so good way, what with the alcohol and all, but it was something.

"He can never help you in the ways I can...He's not like you and I. We are the same. He doesn't understand you. Even if he says he does. It's all a lie...Let me in. We can go back to the way it was before. No worries...no nothing. You need someone who can handle anything you throw at him...that's me."

Grimmjow pulled away from her and looked dead straight into her eyes.

"You know that I'm right." He said.

"You don't think I can be any better?"

"You shouldn't have to change. You were better the way you were."

Rukia didn't know what to feel at this moment. What he said about Ichigo...made sense to her...but still...Ichigo said he would try...It was better than anything else. That's all she needed to hear from Ichigo.

"I-" She never got to finish. Grimmjow swiftly crushed his lips to hers. She had no clue what came over her, but the next thing she knew, she was kissing him back. He pushed her back, so that he was laying on top of her. Those old feelings were stirring up...those feelings that she wanted to bury. She told herself that she wanted to stay away from Grimmjow, cut him from her life.

What was she doing now? Kissing him...Grimmjow lifted up his shirt and threw it to the side. Then, she felt him slowly start to pull her skirt down.

"See...this isn't so bad." Grimmjow started to trail kisses from her lips down. Rukia's eyes slowly started to close. "It feels good...Doesn't it? Ichigo could _never _pleasure you like I could...See, now that you're being a good girl...Ichigo will never have to know about anything...and if you really want to, this can happen as many times as you want. Maybe when I want to too."

At that moment, when Grimmjow just finished what he said. Rukia's eyes snapped open, and she immediatley and roughly pushed him off. Her eyes narrowed at his shocked face.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"When you want too? No, no! This," Rukia motioned between her and him. "is only a **one** time thing, and don't you **dare** mention Ichigo. "

Grimmjow stood up.

"You weren't complaining just now." He stated.

"I don't know why." Rukia's voice had an edge to it.

Grimmjow snorted. "What a mood swing..."

"Oh please, that's not a mood swing. You want to see one? I'll give you one."

Rukia quickly closed her shirt and buttoned it up, and she pulled her skirt up and zipped it back up. She didn't want to go outside looking like hell. Not sparing Grimmjow a second glance, she went straight to her bag and grabbed it.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Rukia stopped and faced him.

"What the hell do you think? I'm leaving...why I even considered this...why I even started to..." She didn't finish what she was going to say. She couldn't she felt horrible.

"You know you wanted it."

"No...It was a lapse in judgement. I'm not her anymore...despite what you said about me not having to change. It's my choice and I have."

Grimmjow tried to stiffle a chuckle. "You have? Well...I don't see a difference. You did come here. If you _changed_ you wouldn't have even given this a second thought. You would have ran right straight to your boy toy."

"I don't care what you say. All I need is to know that Ichigo is there."

Grimmjow stood with a condescending snirk on his face. "I doubt he'll be there when he hears what I have to say. Besides, the thing with Yuzu is not as important as this," Grimmjow paused to let his words sink in. "We did almost sleep together."

What he was saying clicked together in Rukia's head. "You bastard! I should have know! I should have known!" Rukia let her anger take over. She grabbed the vase that was nearest to her. She threw it at Grimmjow. Grimmjow ducked just in time.

"You psycho bitch!"

"You...! I should have know! What? Even if I had gone through with this...sleeping with you, I should have figured you would use this against me. This is you we're talking about! God! You are so fake. One moment you're this understanding actually likeable guy, and then the next...you are the BIGGEST ASS in the UNIVERSE!!"

Rukia turned away from him and walked towards the door.

"So I guess I'll give him a call. I think he'll appreciate it."

"Don't even bother Grimmjow. I'm telling him myself!"

"You don't have to." Grimmjow said.

"Actually I do. You would just ask me to sleep with you again to keep you quiet. We're done." With that Rukia opened the door and left, slamming it hard...knocking a picture of the wall.

Grimmjow's eyes splayed across the room. He cursed. He was so close to getting her...He clenched his fist, and then his eyes landed on the shattered vase. He quickly ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Who the hell is going to pay for that vase?!" He shouted down the hall at Rukia.

Rukia entered the elavator and looked at him.

"You will. It _is _your parents hotel." Then the elevator doors closed.

"Fucking bitch!" Grimmjow shouted.

* * *

Rukia ran into the lobby once the elevator re-opened. Spotting the trash, she threw the key card that was in her bag away.

She was...There wasn't a way to describe what Rukia was feeling. She was pissed, sad, happy...guilty. Now she had no choice but to tell Ichigo. She needed to talk to someone. There was only one person she could trust...the only person who wouldn't judge her. She ran through the doors and ran for her target.

Minutes later, Rukia found herself infront of a solid oak door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...RING, RING, RING!!_

Rukia knocked and rang the doorbell like crazy. After standing for a minute, she turned to walk away, but the door opened.

"Rukia...?"

Rukia turned around and stared at her friend.

"I made a mistake. I'm in trouble...I guess you could say, and I need help...Renji..."

Renji looked at her for few seconds, taking in her appearance. He would never turn her down, so Renji opened the door wider allowing her entrance.

* * *

AHHHH!! Holy crap! This chapter is done! This was so hard to write!! Writer's block sucks!! Curse me being stupid and not saving the old copy anywhere else! BUT...what's done is done. I'm semi happy with how this turned out. Hopefully this wasn't confusing at all, but if you do have questions, I encourage you all to ask.

I really hope you all like this chapter. Just to make you not hate me, I will tell you that Ichigo will finally find out next chapter! Long time coming...yes, I know!

So, **PLEASE REVIEW**. As the writer, I want to know how good I did on this. I personally feel like I did ok. This chapter angered me to no end. I don't really think that the scene with Ichigo is _that_ random. I just wanted to show that he does care for her, and that he does worry...and his cluelessness that he has in this situation.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out much sooner than this...Maybe I will get to go back to my one-two week updating period...

So...that's all folks! Can't wait to hear from ya'll!

P.S. The lesson of this story is...DO NOT PUT ALL YOUR TRUST IN TECHNOLOGY!! IT WILL STAB YOU IN THE BACK!!...ok..done with that. Now we can move on!


	16. Chapter 16

Woohoo next chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Don't think I have much to say here...So i'll keep it brief. This chapter was fun yet...a bit hard to right. As I was writing it, I noticed that each part could really go many different ways, so I was conflicted on which way to go. I really hope you like this chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

This chapter is dedicated to Happyfacez!! I hope you like it!

* * *

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...RING, RING, RING!!_

_Rukia knocked and rang the doorbell like crazy. After standing for a minute, she turned to walk away, but the door opened._

_"Rukia...?"_

_Rukia turned around and stared at her friend._

_"I made a mistake. I'm in trouble...I guess you could say, and I need help...Renji..."_

_Renji looked at her for few seconds, taking in her appearance. He would never turn her down, so Renji opened the door wider allowing her entrance._

* * *

Chapter 15

Rukia and Renji found themselves in the sitting room. Renji was sitting down on the couch across from Rukia.

Rukia was avoiding eye contact with Renji, who was just watching her intently.

Renji took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"You haven't even been here a month, let alone a full week, and your already in trouble." He couldn't really believe this. He would be lying if he said he didn't expect this because in all honesty a part of him did.

Rukia finally looked at him. "Yeah, I am. I'm not proud of it Renji."

Renji raised his hands in defense. "I never said you were."

Rukia startled Renji when she got up in a flash and sat next to him.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

Renji looked at her in disbelief.

"I'll admit, you make bad choices. But that doesn't make you a bad person."

Rukia frowned. Yeah, she made bad choices...and those bad choices had repercussions.

"I hurt people." Rukia's voice came out shaky, but nonetheless, strong. "I hurt you. How does that not make me a bad person Renji?"

Renji shook his head in confusion. "What are you getting at? What did you do?"

Rukia looked at Renji, and then stood up. She walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back slowly.

"Do you promise not to get mad?"

Renji stood up and walked towards her stopping so he could turn her around. He carefully held her face in his hands, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I promise."

"I-" She stopped. The way Renji was looking at her, hurt her. The love in his eyes, the goodness, the trust. Rukia raised her hands and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from her face.

"I don't know what you'll think of me." She said softly.

"We've been through a lot. Have I ever judged you in those times?" Renji paused as Rukia shook her head. "I just want to protect you and help you. Let me in." His voice was tight.

__

'Let me in.'

An image of Grimmjow saying the same phrase entered her mind. She froze, as everything was coming back to her...His words...His touch...Rukia pushed past Renji and started for the door. She couldn't do this. She couldn't put Renji in this position. She knew that what she would tell him would make him mad...and hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. She could handle this on her own, right?

Renji stopped her before she could go on.

"Don't. Come on." Renji led her back to the couch, and they both sat down. "Whenever your ready." Renji watched as waves of emotions played across Rukia's face. He clenched his fists. Why couldn't he see something was going on before?

Rukia was silent. She came here for a reason. She came here for help. What was she doing now? She wasn't talking. Where was the girl who stood up to Grimmjow? Rukia knew. That girl for the moment was gone. In her place was the girl who needed someone to lean on, the weak part of her. Not that she would admit she was weak. The only people who knew about this part of her were Renji...and Kaien...Rukia winced. She was upset as it was, she didn't need to remember him.

Rukia tensed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"I'm always going to be here. I'm not going anywhere..." Renji sighed.

She clenched her eyes shut...Now or never.

"I almost slept with Grimmjow." She whispered.

Renji abruptly pulled away from her. Rukia opened her eyes to see Renji's shocked face.

"What?" Renji said breathlessly. His once shocked face was now replaced by an angry mask. "What the hell did you just say?" There was a hint of venom in his voice, and that immediately got Rukia on the defensive.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get mad!" Rukia exclaimed.

"NOT GE-" Renji cut himself off. He ran a hand through his hair, and took even deep breaths to calm himself down. She was right. He had to tread carefully...On second thought, forget careful. She needed some sense knocked into her.

"Ok, I'll admit it, I said I wouldn't, but come on! You ALMOST slept with him! What in the world possessed you to do that? I thought you knew better! Before you left, you and him...Were! I don't even want to think about that! That fucker! I swear I'll beat the shit out of him! I don't even care if you wanted too! I'll kill him!" He started to pace back and forth in front of Rukia.

"Renji!!" Rukia tried to cut Renji's rant off, but he wasn't having it.

"The way you were when you were with him...The things you did. How you acted towards us...I just don't understand any of that! Then you cut him off...and he...and you… and then you...left." Renji voice grew softer, the anger fading into something else.

"This," She pointed at Renji. "is why I didn't want to tell you after all! I knew you wouldn't be able to handle this well. You never liked him."

"There's not a reason to like that fucker!"

"I know!" Rukia yelled in frustration. She clutched her hands, and pressed them against her forehead. "I'm in serious shit..." She said softly. She looked at Renji, who was thinking.

"That's where you were...right."

"What do you mean, Renji?" Rukia questioned.

"Ichigo..."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"He called me. He wanted to ask you something, about Yuzu. You didn't answer. He called me after..."

Rukia felt her heart sinking. "Yeah, he called. I saw his name on the caller ID..."

"He said you were with your sister...But I told him you weren't." Renji cringed.

"YOU WHAT!" Rukia jumped up. Renji started to back away. Seeing Rukia still advancing on him, he went behind the couch.

"Hey! I had no idea what you were doing!"

"Why couldn't you just say YES!" Rukia moved to her right, while Renji moved to his left.

"What are we five?" Renji questioned. "And to answer you, he would have found out one way or the other. If not by me, then by Tatsuki or Orihime. How do you think that would have looked? Huh?"

Rukia stopped. He was right. She looked at the floor, studying the dark blue carpet. "How did he sound?"

"Confused...at least to me. A bit worried."

"_He _was gonna answer the phone."

Renji realized that Rukia wasn't going to attack him anytime soon, so he went to stand next to her. At first he was confused, but by the sound of her voice, he realized that she was talking about Grimmjow.

"That wouldn't have been good."

"No, Renji. Not really."

"You never told me why you were even there? Did you want to go with him?"

Rukia looked up at Renji. Renji winced, why did she have to look so innocent? She was making him feel bad. He felt like the wrongdoer here. He had to know. If she did...No! That was a place where Renji wasn't even going to.

"I need to know." Renji's voice was firm.

Rukia walked to the fireplace and took a seat next to it.

"Remember the party that was earlier this week?"

Renji nodded.

"Well, it all started that night..." Rukia went on explaining what had happened with Yuzu and Grimmjow, how Grimmjow had threatened her with telling Ichigo about it unless she slept with him, how Yuzu felt like she couldn't tell Ichigo, and the other events leading up to now.

Renji felt like a rock was lifted off his shoulders. She didn't want to do it in the first place. Then, he realized a detail in her story.

"Wait, hold on...did you tell Yuzu what Grimmjow wanted in return?" Renji asked.

Rukia slowly shook her head.

"That's where you screwed up."

Rukia opened her mouth, but Renji quickly covered it.

"Uh-uh. Let me speak. If Yuzu had any idea as to what Grimmjow wanted. She would not have let you do it."

Rukia shoved his hand away. "Her face Renji...If you saw it, you would have done the _exact_ same thing."

"You don't think about the consequences at all do you? You act before you can rationally think it through..." Renji trailed of.

Rukia's jaw clenched at what Renji said. She knew he had a point, she didn't even bother telling Yuzu about it. What was the point though? She saw no point in it. Even if she had told Yuzu, she may still have gone along with it. She would still be in the same exact position.

'What am I suppose to do Renji?" She asked quietly.

Renji sighed. "What else can you do? You have to tell Ichigo. **_Everything_."**

Rukia flinched. "There has to be some other way..."

"No, there isn't. I doubt you can get out of this one."

Renji walked over to her and held his hand out. Rukia took it, and he pulled her up.

"Maybe, Grimmjow is right."

"What?" Renji asked sharply. _'What could Grimmjow be right about?' Renji thought._

"About changing. I can try too, I can try so hard, but in the end...nothing will change. I'll still be that girl, the one who does whatever the hell she wants without thinking about anybody else. Maybe that's who I am now. Even if I don't think about doing it, I'll just do it."

Renji stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you kidding me? You have changed. You are different."

"I still went Renji. I had every intention to go through with it."

"But you didn't. You knew it was wrong. and you stopped."

Rukia closed her eyes, and spoke softly.

"And now I have to go and hurt somebody. I have to hurt _him_. "

Renij pulled her to him. "And I'll be here to pick you back up if you need me too...Just like all the other times..."

* * *

Rukia now found herself standing in front of the Kurosaki's door. It took her a good twenty minutes to get here from Renji's place.

He had offered to drive her there, but she told him that she needed to walk. She needed her head to be clear. The walk didn't help though. It made everything seem harsher.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and shifted from foot to foot. The door in front of her looked sad, or maybe that was her. Yes, it had to be her. She didn't want to feel anything anymore...She wanted to feel good, happy, something!

Rukia took a tentative step towards the door, and slowly raised her fist. She knocked once, twice, and then once more...

The door opened seconds later to reveal Yuzu.

"Oh! Rukia back so soon?"

Rukia nodded.

"Come in." Yuzu said.

"Thanks." Rukia murmured.

"So, do you want me to get Ichigo? Or is this about something else...?"

"I came here to talk to you actually. It's about Grim-" Rukia stopped immediately when she saw Karin exit the living room.

"Hey Yuzu, I'm goi-...Oh! Hey Rukia. I didn't know you were here."

Rukia smiled and nodded.

"I thought I'd come by and see whatever ya'll were doing..."

Karin nodded. "That's nice. Well, it was good seeing you again. Umm, Yuzu I'm gonna go upstairs, ok?"

Yuzu nodded. "I'll be up there soon." Yuzu waited until Karin was completely out of earshot and then turned to Rukia with a questioning look. "What were you saying?"

Rukia sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Karin walked past Ichigo's door, but then stopped. She turned back and knocked on his door. She wanted to tell him that his girlfriend was here. It was about time he got a new girlfriend in her opinion. She never really liked Senna. The only reason she put up with her was because of Ichigo. Now he had Rukia, and she actually liked Rukia. She was a nice person.

Karin rolled her eyes. If Ichigo was taking this long to answer his door, chances were he was probably listening to his I-pod. She twisted the doorknob and threw the door open.

Ichigo was laying on his bed, I-pod buds in his ear, eyes closed, and his hands under his head. Karin walked up to him, and pulled on the wire of the I-pod headphones. Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

"What Karin?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You have a visitor."

Ichigo sat up. "Who is it?"

"Why don't you go downstairs and see for yourself." Karin smirked.

"How about no, and you just tell me."

Karin turned around and started on her way out. "See you later!"

Ichigo stood up. "Hey," He went after her stopping in the doorway. "Get back here!"

Ichigo's only reply was that of her door slamming. Ichigo gave out an annoyed sigh. Turning around, he started heading downstairs to see who this mystery visitor was. When he got close to the bottom, he stopped. He heard two voices who were talking in hushed whispers. He took another step forward and stopped. He recognized the voices. One was Yuzu, of course, and the other was...Rukia...?

__

'What is she doing here?'

Ichigo stepped forward, but stopped when he heard Rukia say _his_ name. He took a small step forward, and stopped. He leaned against the wall and focused on what was being said.

* * *

"First off, Yuzu...I just want to apologize again for what Grimmjow did. He's just..." Rukia trailed off. She didn't know what word would fit him. Was there even a word for him?

"You don't have to apologize again. It's not your fault. It's more mine than his...I thought he seemed nice, so I let him drag me up to the roof..." Yuzu's voice was soft as she spoke.

Rukia smiled. From her meetings with Yuzu, it wasn't hard to figure out that she was easy to take advantage of. What got her, was why she thought it was her fault. She was the innocent victim in all of this.

"Listen...It's not your fault at all. He's the one who almost..." Rukia stopped, hesitating on her next word.

"Raped me? Is that what you were going to say?"

Rukia nodded.

"It's ok to say it. I've come to terms with it…In a way. I just try not to think about it. Not thinking about it, makes it seem like it never happened.

I still want to say thanks for helping me then and now. I just really don't want Ichigo to find out." Yuzu finished with a sad smile on her face.

Rukia's smile faded into a small frown. This was the difficult part here. How was she suppose to tell Yuzu without getting her upset?

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. You're gonna have to tell Ichigo."

Yuzu's eyes widened. "What I thought Grimmjow would keep quiet if he got what he wanted."

"I met with Grimmjow already."

"Already? I thought you would at least wait..." Yuzu said.

"No...that wasn't possible..."

Yuzu looked at Rukia confused.

"Grimmjow wanted something in return for his silence...That you know. I just didn't tell you what it was."

* * *

"What could Grimmjow have wanted that he couldn't get?" Yuzu asked.

"He wanted me to sleep with him." Rukia said.

Yuzu's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it.

"Sle-sl-sleep with him?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah."

"But you said you were gonna take care of…it…Wait! You weren't actually thinking…" Yuzu trailed off waiting for an answer from Rukia. When she got nothing, Yuzu started to shake her head back and forth.

"No, no, no! You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't even think about doing that. You're with my brother…What? I don't understand. Why would you want to sleep with Grimmjow!?" Yuzu said in a rush.

Rukia was about to speak, but another voice cut in.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. _'No! He's not suppose to know any of this right now!'_

"Ichigo," Rukia started. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo glared at her. "Apparently, I'm feeling like an idiot right now."

Yuzu looked away from Ichigo. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't find out this way. Yuzu shifted back and forth when she felt his eyes on her.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked his voice tight.

Yuzu shook her head.

"Ichigo, don't. Not ri-"

"Don't you dare tell me how to talk with _my_ sister."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "I'm not. But I don't know if you can see or not, she's upset."

"Go to your room Yuzu. We'll talk later."

Yuzu didn't look at anybody. She went up the stairs, but stopped when she got to the top. She wanted to hear what was being said. She didn't want Rukia to get blamed. It wasn't Rukia's fault, it was hers. She asked Rukia not to say anything.

__

'Please don't let them fight!'

Yuzu thought.

* * *

Ichigo was trying to stare down Rukia, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Is there something that _you _want to say?"

Rukia leaned against the wall. He looked angry. She didn't blame him though, apart of her expected this. She was not going to show him that she was effected by his anger.

"You do know that eavesdropping is bad, right?"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Ichigo rebutted.

"Not at the moment." Rukia answered.

Ichigo was fuming. He was beyond angry. She lied to him. Rukia had lied to him, about everything. He had asked if anything was wrong, and she said no. He brought his hand up, and ran it through his hair.

"I don't even know what to say right now. I'll probably just end up regretting it later."

"Say it. I can take it." Rukia said.

Ichigo stared into her eyes. He wanted to find something in there…something that would make this situation better. He couldn't find anything. Was he even trying hard enough?

"I'm sorry." Rukia said softly. "I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but-"

"Yeah, you know what? Your damn right. This is my goddamn sister we're talking about. She could've been really hurt…and what do you do? You don't tell me shit."

"If you would just listen and not cut me off."

"Then you'd what? Huh? Can you tell me? How the hell would you make this better? You lied to me! To me!"

"Yes, yes I did. Are you happy now? I said it."

Ichigo moved towards her jaw clenched in anger.

"Do you even regret it?"

"How can you ask me that? Of course I do."

Ichigo searched her face. "No you don't. You're probably happy that you never told me. At least this way, you could go off and fuck Grimmjow. Did you fuck him?"

Rukia's mouth opened in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he said that. How could he even think that?

"Don't you dare!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo laughed humorless. "Don't I dare what? Speak of something private. Well, seeing as how you're my girlfriend, I think I can talk about who your fucking. Did you fuck him good?" The next thing Ichigo felt was stinging sensation on the left side of his face.

"You have _no_ right to talk to me like that." Rukia's voice was dead even. "I don't care who the hell you think you are, but don't you _dare_ talk to me like that."

Ichigo brought his hand up to gently rub his cheek. He never thought that she could hit this hard.

"Why are you so upset? You said you could take it, or was that just you trying to be tough?"

Rukia pushed him away from her. "No! There's your answer! I didn't sleep with him! I couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't want to hurt you!" Rukia motioned to him with her hands for emphasis.

Ichigo rubbed his hand against the back of his neck in frustration. "Well, you're doing a hell of a job!"

"I'm trying to explain myself to you, but you won't even give me a chance!"

Ichigo groaned. "You had all this time to tell me and explain yourself, but you didn't!"

Rukia ran her right hand through her hair. "I know Grimmjow. I know what he's capable of. I was trying to protect you. Why can't you see that?"

"Protect me? Me!? What the hell is going through your head? I don't need protecting."

Rukia shook her head. "Well, maybe you need to think again because you're sister thinks you do. She wanted to protect you from him. Yuzu didn't want you getting into a fight with him!"

Ichigo moved closer to her, towering over her. "I'm not a fucking child. I can take care of myself and my family!"

"Ok, fine. So you can. Sometimes people need a little help. I was trying to help…your sister…you…But you don't care about that do you? All you see is that I lied."

Ichigo was silent, his breathing was ragged. He was starting to feel drained. The yelling between the two had ceased. Rukia's voice shattered the overwhelming silence.

"I'm not perfect. I am so far from it, that I can't even see where that line starts. I have flaws, and I make mistakes. It's not gonna stop. I can try…" Rukia's voice wavered. She paused, so she could collect herself. She was not going to appear weak. Not in front of him. She met his eyes. "But it won't be enough for you will it?"

Ichigo shook his head. He wasn't even going to answer that question. He didn't know the answer to that himself, not after what happened.

"Leave."

Rukia was taken aback. "What?"

"I want you to leave." His voice was rough.

"I'm not finished. You haven't even heard the full story."

Ichigo turned away from her. "Just go."

Rukia stayed rooted in her spot staring at him defiantly. Ichigo saw that she wasn't leaving, and did the only thing he could think of. He went towards her, grabbed her arm firmly, and pulled her to the door.

"Let go, Ichigo! I don't care whether or not you want me gone! Let me fucking explain!" Ichigo didn't pay attention to her. He pushed her out the door, and slammed it shut before she could even say another word. He placed his hands on either side of the door, and glared at it. He was pissed off.

__

'How dare she!'

He turned to go back upstairs, when he stopped and punched the wall next to him, hard.

* * *

Karin was making her way to the stairs, when she found Yuzu sitting at the top, crying.

"Hey, Yuzu what's wrong?" Karin kneeled down next to her sister.

Yuzu sniffled, and choked back a sob. "It's all my fault Karin! All my fault!"

"What happened?"

Yuzu let out another sob, shaking her head.

"You're starting to get me worried. What the hell is wrong?" Karin snapped.

The next thing the two girls heard was a loud bang from downstairs. Yuzu jumped up, and ran to her room. Karin stood up dumbfounded at what just transpired. She was at a loss at what just happened. She looked down the stairs just as Ichigo was coming up.

He walked by without even glancing at her. She watched him walk straight to his room, and slam his door shut.

__

'What the hell is going on here?'

Karin let out an aggravated sigh, and decided it was best to try and comfort Yuzu.

* * *

Rukia stood outside the door. It was raining, hard. She never even heard any thunders at all when she was in the house. Maybe it had to do with…Ichigo. She took a deep breath. She needed to go back to Renji. She started off slowly, but then took off at a run. She wanted to get there as fast as she could. She wanted to hear his voice. She didn't want to think about what had transpired between the two.

The rain pushed at her harder, soaking into her clothes, and making them cling to her. She wanted to get out of the rain.

She had finally reached her sanctuary. Running up the stairs, she banged on the door. The door immediately opened to a shocked Renji, who automatically let her in. She went in, and let him close the door. He took one glance at her, and shook his head.

"Come on." Renji grabbed her arm softly and pulled her in. He led her to the down stairs bathroom to get her a towel. Renji took notice to how quiet she was. As much as he didn't want to ask her, he knew he had to. "How did it go." He asked, as he handed her the towel.

Rukia glanced at the towel in his hand before taking it.

"How do you think? He just found out that his sister almost got raped, and that his girlfriend almost slept with the same guy…" Rukia ran her fingers through her hair, before brining the towel up to dry it.

"I'm sorry." Renji said.

Rukia tossed the towel onto the tub.

"I'm just…I'm angry at myself. I thought that maybe him finding out would make me feel better, but it doesn't."

"How did he look when you told him?"

Rukia went and sat on the edge of the tub. She nervously wringed her hands together before she answered.

"Well, I didn't actually tell him." Renji was about to interject, but Rukia cut him off. "He, I guess, was coming downstairs…and heard Yuzu and I talking."

Renji placed his hands behind his head. "Oh, that's not the best way to find out."

"No. It's really not." She whispered.

Renji kneeled in front of her, and placed his hands gently on her knees.

"What did he say?"

Rukia bit her lip. "So many things. They were pretty bad."

"He shouldn't have done that." Renji stated.

Rukia shook her head vigorously. "Can you really blame him Renji? I can't, because he had every right to talk to me that way."

"It doesn't matter if he had the right. He shouldn't have done it." Renji stated.

"Well, what would you have done? This wasn't something simple. We both know that! Can you honestly sit there, and say you would have reacted any different?"

Renji was silent. She had a point. He had no clue what something like that would feel like. He closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead against his hands.

Silence surrounded them. Renji needed sometime to think, alone. He didn't know if he should leave Rukia alone or not though. He didn't know what else he could do for her. Against his better judgment, he decided to go upstairs.

"I need to go upstairs real quick, will you be ok?"

Rukia nodded. Renji looked at her one last time before leaving. Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. She did not like the person she saw right then. Why was it so hard for her to do the right thing in the first place? She knew she should have gone straight to Ichigo, but she didn't.

Instead, she let Grimmjow take advantage of her. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. She needed to go take it out on someone, she needed somewhere to go, she knew just where and exactly who too…

She stood up from the tub, and went into the hall. She looked around to make sure that Renji was nowhere near, and then… she left.

* * *

Minutes later, Renji went into the place where Rukia was suppose to be…but she wasn't there.

"Rukia?"

Renji called. He could feel panic start to rise within him.

He raced out of the bathroom. He ran to the kitchen. She wasn't in there. He knew she wasn't upstairs. He went into the sitting room, and looked in there, but there were no signs of her.

"Shit!" Renji cursed. She wasn't in the best place right now. Who knew what she would do…He needed to find her. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

So here's the chapter. I hope you like it. It was like I said…somewhat difficult to write. Hope it's good…The Ichigo and Rukia confrontation scene, was difficult to write. I wrote it differently about 6 times I believe. I had to get it right, but each time I wasn't that pleased. I chose the one I felt most comfortable with. Hopefully, I made a good choice. Yes, I noticed that that scene was also short, but if I would've made it longer, I would've ruined the piece. I don't believe there was a way to make it longer.

In truth, this chapter was going to be much, MUCH longer...I wasn't even done with it and it was around 25 pgs. I cut it in half. The next chapter is almost done. I worked backwords on this. I started with the end, then the beginning, then the middle...Let's hope that it all flows smoothly...Sorry for any grammar, spelling, puntuation mistakes. I double checked it, but I might have missed some things.

Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! This is an important chapter, and I would like to know what you all think. Who knows...depending on how you each feel...and depending on how I feel, I might just re-do this chapter at a later time...

But anyway...REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, I realized the A/N down there is long, so I had to add a couple things more up here. First, thank you at all my reviewers. You do not know how much I appreciated all the reviews. Sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation errors.

This chappy is dedicated to happyfacez and Kyoshi Slickfish!!

* * *

Chapter 16

Ichigo plopped himself down on his bed, and laid down. The events from earlier playing through his head. He couldn't believe it. How could something that was going good take a big turn for the worst? She had been lying to him for so long…Her and his own sister!

He knew he needed to talk to his sister, but he didn't feel like he could. Not now. He was frustrated. Chances were, if he were to talk to Yuzu now, it would not go smoothly at all.

He clenched his fist as an image of Rukia crossed his mind. Maybe Senna was right. Maybe she was trouble…trouble that he didn't need. Maybe this whole thing was just a cover up, because she really did want to sleep with Grimmjow.

__

"Did you fuck him good?"

Ichigo groaned and got up from his bed. He couldn't believe he said that. The look on her face…He could suddenly feel the pain in his face were she had slapped him. He couldn't blame her…It was pretty bad when he though about it…

__

'Wait! Why the hell am I feeling bad? This is all her fault.'

Ichigo thought. All the blame went on her. He was the one that was hurt in all this…Ichigo banged the back of his head against the wall. He was confused. 

Apart of him felt bad for everything that he said to her…But then he couldn't help but feel these bursts of anger when he thought about why they fought.

"Damn it!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Things were suppose to be going easier, but nope. Things just got more complicated. He slid down the wall, and sat there. He stared at the bed where just a few hours earlier, him and Rukia were 'getting to know each other.'

"Fuck everything."

* * *

Renji paced across the room, staring at his phone that was set on his bed.

"Ring you mother fucking technological piece of shit!! RING!!"

Renji growled as he grabbed the phone, and furiously dialed a number. His hand was slightly shaking as he held the phone to his ear. It rang…and rang…and rang…and rang some more, until…

"Hey, this is Rukia…"

"God, finally Rukia where…"

"Leave a message, and I'll see if I can call you back."

Renji's eyes narrowed as her recording ended and the beep was heard.

"Damn it Rukia! You better call me in the next second. I cannot believe that you fucking left. How could you do this? What was going through your head? Are you an idiot?" Renji paused as he took in a breath to gain control of himself. Being angry wasn't helping the situation. "You need to come back., now. I'm worried about you…please come back…or at least call. I can't hav-"

The beep sounded again, signaling the end of the message.

"Shit!" Renji sat down on his bed, and massaged his temples. He had to go and look for her. What else could he do? He had to find her. There was no way he could do it alone though. He was going to need help. He couldn't call any of their other friends. He couldn't worry them…

But there was only one other person he could call. Hopefully that person wasn't so angry that he wouldn't help him.

* * *

Renji arrived at Ichigo's soaked because of the rain. He didn't bother calling. For all he knew, Ichigo could have chosen not to answer. That wouldn't have been helpful.

Renji knocked on the door, and waited. No one answered.

__

'Great…just great…Wait…key. There's a key somewhere…'

Renji felt around the top of the door for any small, cold piece of metal. Nothing there. He looked around on the ground beside him. He couldn't see anything.

__

'Stupid rain!'

Renji stopped looking, and knocked on the door again…and again. He didn't stop until the door finally opened.

"Renji?"

"Hey Karin. Can I come in?"

"Of course, you know you're always welcomed here. Why didn't you just use the key?"

Renji shrugged. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, it didn't cross my mind. Your brother upstairs?"

She nodded, as Renji started to go to Ichigo's room.

"Oh, and just so you know, the key is right here…" Karin went outside the door, and picked up a the third potted plant to the left of the door. She turned it over to show the silver piece of metal. Smirking, she placed it back down.

"But it's not like you forgot. You were just in a hurry."

Renji glared at her, and mumbled something intelligibly. Karin just rolled her eyes, and shut the door.

The smirk fell of Karin's face, and a frown replaced it. Before Renji came, she had been trying to console Yuzu. She wanted to see what she could get from her, but to her luck Yuzu fell asleep. That was for the best though. She didn't like to see her sister cry.

But if Renji was here, then it had to be something bad. She was going to find out. She would ask Yuzu in the morning. Ichigo was in a pissy mood, and she was not going to be the one to bother him.

* * *

Renji stopped in front of Ichigo's room, and opened the door. He was about to shout at Ichigo to get up, but he stopped. He stared at Ichigo's still form. He could feel the anger start to well up inside of him. This was the reason Rukia was so upset.

There was the reason that she ran away. Renji stuck his hands in his pockets to refrain from hitting him. After taking a few seconds to calm down, Renji swalked up to Ichigo's bed.

"Hey, get up!" Renji shouted as he kicked the side of the bed.

Ichigo's eyes shot open, and he looked up from his place on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Has she been here?" Renji asked as he stepped back.

Ichigo stood up. "Who?"

Renji took a deep breath before speaking. "Are you a dumb ass or what? RUKIA! I'm talking about Rukia! Has she been here?"

Annoyance crossed Ichigo's face. "She was here earlier, something happened, and then she left."

Renji gave Ichigo a look. "How the hell can you be so nonchalant about it?"

"Nonchalant? Nonchalant about…Oh." A look of understanding crossed Ichigo's face. "You know. So she ran to you. I should have known she would have done that." His voice came out bitter.

"Known? You don't know her at all!" Renji said as he moved towards Ichigo. "She's upset because of you." Renji shoved Ichigo back. "She's hurting because of you! She ran because of you!" Renji was about to shove him again, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Ran? What the hell do you mean ran?"

"I can't find her. She's gone. I leave her alone for one fucking minute, and she runs."

Ichigo sighed. He couldn't believe this.

"Well, it's obvious she didn't come here. If your gonna defend her you can leave."

"Ichigo this isn't about me taking sides. In truth, you're both wrong, but that's beside the point. I have to find her."

Ichigo glanced over Renji. He looked tired, stressed, and everything in-between. Renji, was his friend. He wasn't mad at him. Ichigo's eyes closed. He couldn't leave Renji to look for her alone…and despite everything, he cared for her still. Even if it was just a bit. There was just something about her that he couldn't pinpoint. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by Renji.

"She's a handful Ichigo. I know better than anyone else. I've been through hell because of her…and you know what? I wouldn't take any minute back. I would go through it all over again in a heartbeat!"

Ichigo stared at Renji. He couldn't believe that Renji had said something like that. He had never heard Renji say something like that.

"You really care about her don't you?"

Renji nodded.

"You love her." For some reason, that didn't settle well with Ichigo. He didn't want to think that somebody liked her that way.

"Not in the way you think…I used to…but it's not like that. She's my friend, my sister. And I swear to god Ichigo, if something happens to her…I don't care if we're friends, you'll be on the top of my list right next to Grimmjow."

"You know everything don't you?"

Renji nodded. "Yeah, but we don't have time for that. I have to find her. Will you help me?"

"Let me get my jacket."

* * *

Rukia sat on a park bench, letting the rain fall over her. She was cold, but that didn't matter to her. She relished in it. Better than not feeling at all. She hated herself right now. She couldn't get Ichigo out of her head. Everything just kept playing over and over again. It was getting on her nerves.

She let out a shaky breath. She was trying her hardest not to cry again. She had already cried a bit on the way here. He wasn't suppose to affect her this much. Why was he making her feel this way?

She needed to do something. At first she had a specific place in mind, but she mustered enough self-restraint to stop…Now, though…

__

'Fuck it…I'm sorry Renji.'

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were in the family room making a plan on where to look.

"So we'll check at the movies, at those two clubs, your house again…and the park." Ichigo finished. He looked at Renji who was looking at the window.

"How about the public library?"

Ichigo laughed. He was surprised at how nice it felt.

"I'm glad you find this funny." Renji said sarcastically.

Ichigo's laugh faded. "No, this isn't a funny situation is it?" Ichigo said more to himself. "Anyway, I may not know Rukia that well, but I doubt she would go to the public library."

Renji groaned. "Your right, sorry."

Ichigo shrugged. "It doesn't matter lets, go."

* * *

Rukia walked into the hotel, dripping wet, and made her way to the elevator. In her haste she bumped into an employee dropping her phone..

"Sorry." Rukia muttered not stopping.

"Umm, Miss!" The lady called picking up Rukia's phone.

Rukia sighed and turned around.

"Yes?"

The lady took a good look at the Rukia. She figured something must have happened. Rukia looked tired. Her hair was a bit disheveled and wet form the rain, and her violet eyes held a tint of red…

"You dropped this." The lady held out Rukia's phone.

Rukia nodded her thanks and took it.

The lady smiled, and walked to the front desk to get settled.

* * *

"Ok, no. I didn't find her. I'll meet you at the park." Ichigo hung up his cell phone.

He went straight to the park after he checked the library. He knew she wouldn't be there. Who would go tot the library for an escape? He knew that he wouldn't.

Renji went and checked the two clubs while he checked the movies and the library…He rolled his eyes. Renji was a little…crazy right now.

But Ichigo could understand though. If it was his sisters in the same position…He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that.

He made it to the park and stood near the gate. He was soaked…He wanted the rain to go away, it made searching for Rukia so much harder.

_'Rukia…'_

Ichigo thought. Why was she so…Was there even a word to describe her? Renji's voice echoed in his head. Hard to handle. That was a pretty good way. Wasn't he just angry a while ago? Then why was he feeling…

Ichigo slammed his fist against the brick fence.

"Damn her! Damn you for all this!" Ichigo said to himself.

"Ichigo!" He heard Renji yell. Ichigo turned and saw Renji running up to him.

"Did you check?"

"I was waiting for you. You check that way." Ichigo pointed to his right.

"Just a quick run through." Renji added. "I don't think she'd be here, but still…"

Ichigo nodded and took off.

* * *

Rukia ran into the crowded elevator, and quickly pressed the button for Grimmjow's floor. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, getting looks from the other people. She didn't care. Not at the moment. She had no clue what she was doing at this point. It was like she was on auto-pilot.

The elevator made three stops before finally stopping on Grimmjow's floor. She pushed past some other people, and exited the elevator. She ran down to his room. Before she did anything, she stood on the opposite side of the hall, and slid down the wall, staring at his door.

She sat there for twenty minutes until finally, she stood up and knocked on his door. The door opened, and there stood Grimmjow eyebrow raised.

"Can I come in?" Rukia asked.

Grimmjow pulled the door opened wider, and allowed her in.

* * *

Renji stopped by the front gate of the park breathing heavily.

"No luck?" Ichigo asked as he came to a stop near Renji.

Renji shook his head. "No…"

"Damn." Ichigo scanned the park one last time. "Can you think of any other place she might be?"

Renji stood straighter. He looked to the side, and bit his lip.

"What is it Renji?"

"Well…I was thinking while I was looking over there…I…Nevermind, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't."

Ichigo moved in front of Renji.

"You want to find her, right?"

"Do you?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw. "Yes."

"I have an idea. I hope I'm wrong, but she's not anywhere else…She's an idiot if she thinks she should go the-"

"Renji, where?"

Renji took a deep breath. "The Jaegerjaques Hotel."

Ichigo's eyes snapped to Renji's. "She wouldn't…Would she?"

Renji started to exit the park. "She would. She's not thinking right Ichigo. Maybe she's in the lobby…Let's just go."

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting across from Rukia. The bottle of vodka sat directly in the middle of the two. Each had a glass in front of them, filled more than halfway.

Rukia picked up her glass and brought it to her lips. She took small sips out of it, before downing the whole thing. She put the glass down, and looked at Grimmjow who was smirking at her.

"What?" Rukia asked.

Grimmjow grabbed the bottle and poured some more into her glass.

"I'm just remembering old times. Is that a crime?"

Rukia glared at him.

"I remember this is how it first started out, but then the next few times turned into something much more fun. Do you remember?"

Rukia looked away and picked up the glass. Of course she remembered. She would never forget those times as much as she wanted to.

"Those were fun. They were special. Even if it wasn't s-"

"Stop!" Rukia shouted. "I don't want to hear it!"

Grimmjow picked up his own glass and downed it in two swallows. He chuckled.

"Why are you even here? I knew you would be back though…You can't stay away from me no matter what."

Rukia took a sip of her drink and then placed it back down. She couldn't believe that she was drinking, let alone with Grimmjow! She placed her head in her hands.

"You know what I don't even know myself. Why would I come here to be with the one person who screwed up everything that I have going good."

Grimmjow poured himself another glass, and then stood up. He walked over to the clear balcony doors to look out at the rain. He focused on her reflection.

"Don't blame this on me. You're the dishonest one here. You had all these other times to speak the truth," Grimmjow turned around, walked over to her and roughly grabbed her chin. "And you didn't. You're the liar, if your little boy toy is upset that's his problem." He forced his lips on to hers.

Rukia brought up her hand to push his head away, but he just grabbed her wrist.

"Don't fight it anymore. You've already screwed up you're your relationship, you can't do anything worse."

Rukia scoffed. "Oh, I can do much worse. I can screw up everything else I have by doing this one little deed. I don't intend to do that."

"I don't think you have a choice." Grimmjow replied darkly.

Rukia smirked, and her eyes darkened when she felt his grip tighten. He yanked her off her chair, lifted her up, and placed her on the table. Her eyes searched his face. Grimmjow wouldn't dare to do that to her…Would he? She knew the answer. It was yes, yes he would.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji had finally made it to Grimmjow's parents' hotel. Renji ran right up to the reception desk.

"Has a girl come in here?!" Renji exclaimed. He was desperate. He and Ichigo had looked in many places and still no sign of her.

"Sir, lots of girls come in here. This is a hotel."

Ichigo decided that it was best for him to take over the speaking.

"This girl…she's short, dark hair, and has violet eyes…Has she been here?"

"Oh! Yes, she just came. I saw her around 20 minutes ago."

Renji shoved Ichigo out of the way, and glared at the lady.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't te-"

"Tell me my ass. Fine. Then tell me…What room is Grimmjow in?"

Ichigo's eyes shot to Renji. Ichigo was never told that they would have to check and see if she was with Grimmjow. He looked around real quick at his surroundings.

__

'So this is one of his parent's hotels?'

Ichigo felt anger rise within him. Anger for what the bastard almost did to his sister, and anger for what happened with Rukia.

"Well, sir, why didn't you just say you were friends with Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

Ichigo scoffed. _'Friends my ass!'_

"Can I have your names?"

"Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki." Renji said in a rush.

The girl took a few seconds to look at her computer.

"I'm sorry sir, but you two are not on the list of visitors for Mr. Jagerjaques."

Ichigo glanced at Renji. He looked like he was about to just about kill the girl. Ichigo did want to find Rukia despite being angry at her. He wouldn't want anything bad happen to her. He would feel guilty…

Ichigo grabbed Renji's shoulder.

"Renji, lets go. I doubt she's here. She wouldn't be."

"Who is on the list?" Renji asked.

The lady knew she wasn't suppose to say it, but she felt bad for the two. She sighed and answered.

"I have a Miss Kuchiki."

Renji turned around and pushed Ichigo away from him.

"It doesn't matter if she's here or not. I have to check. I doubt his room has changed anyway. Let's go…"

Renji took off at a run. Ichigo was left standing there in front of the girl. She looked at him, and then Ichigo looked at Renji's leaving form. Ichigo cursed and followed after him.

The girl stood wide eyed behind the desk. This was trespassing in a way, especially if they went to Mr. Jagerjaques room.

She was nice before, but if she didn't report this to security she could lose her job. She looked at the phone and picked it up.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji ran into the elevator and Renji quickly pushed the button for Grimmjow's floor.

"How do you know that's the one?" Ichigo asked.

"Trust me, I do."

That's the only answer Ichigo got. Renji was staring at the top watching as all the floors past. Renji hoped that he wasn't late. He cursed each second that was passing and he didn't have Rukia. He didn't know whether he wanted Rukia to be here or not. It was good if she was because then they would find her.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having conflicting thoughts. He knew Renji was freaked, and he had a feeling that Renji had a very good reason for feeling that way. He still did not know the rest of her story with Grimmjow. Maybe he should've listened to her, but he chose not too. He didn't know what to expect when he got there. Part of him was hoping that she wasn't there with Grimmjow. He did not want to see them near each other…Ok, and maybe he just didn't want to see Grimmjow.

The elevator finally stopped on their destination.

* * *

Grimmjow had his hands up the back of her open shirt, and his face was buried in her neck.

"Grimmjow, I am warning you . If you don't stop…I will not be held reliable for my actions."

"Shut up." Grimmjow answered. "Enjoy it."

Rukia glared at the mirror opposite her. She had a clear view of the two of them. She did not like what she saw. She tensed when she felt Grimmjow make a move to unclasp her bra. That was the final straw. Rukia looked down at the table, and felt around for something. She felt one of the glasses…It was short, but a had a good diameter…It would do.

* * *

"What room Renji?" Ichigo asked. His heart was pumping. They were getting closer, and it was making him anxious.

Renji stood in the hall looking around. "Fuck! I can't remember!"

Ichigo looked at Renji in disbelief.

"You remember everything else, but you don't remember his room number?"

"Shut the hell up! Let me try and remember!"

All of a sudden, they heard a crash in the room a few feet down, followed by a string of loud curses, and shouting.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other. Renji took off, with Ichigo right behind him.

* * *

"You motherfucking crazy ass bitch! What the fuck!?"

Grimmjow was holding his head where Rukia had struck him with the glass. She pushed him away from her, making him fall onto the ground. She stood up and kneeled next to him, trying to keep her shirt closed, but not really succeeding.

"I warned you, Grimmjow. You didn't listen. I'm not a damsel in distress. I don't need someone to save me. As you can see, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I can see that!" Grimmjow grunted, looking away from her.

Rukia grabbed his chin, and forced him to look at her.

"You are going to stay the hell away from Ichigo and his family, and you are sure as hell going to stay away from me. If you come near me, I swear I'll-" Rukia didn't get to finish as the door to the room swung open. Her head turned, and her eyes widened as she saw Renji and Ichigo in the doorway.

"Ichigo…!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene in front of him. There she was, shirt opened, broken glass near her, and Grimmjow on the floor holding his head. That could only mean one thing…

"Rukia…" Renji said. "Step away from him…NOW!"

Rukia jumped a bit at Renji's voice. She hesitantly let go of Grimmjow's chin, and stood up. Rukia was close to the two as Grimmjow finally stood up.

"You don't need a man to save you, huh? Of course not." Grimmjow sarcastically remarked.

That was it for Ichigo. All bets were off. He let his anger take over him. Anger over everything that involved Grimmjow, and let loose. He went past Rukia, and straight to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow never saw it coming, Ichigo brought up his fist, and slammed it into Grimmjow's face. Before Grimmjow had a sense to do anything, Ichigo grabbed the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the nearest wall.

Grimmjow actually had the nerve to start laughing.

"Aww, so you know the truth. I'm not sorry for what I almost did to your sister, and I am definitely not sorry for almost fucking your girlfriend. If you wanted, I could have filmed it for you."

Ichigo slammed Grimmjow into the wall harder.

"If you think she looks hot with clothes on…You haven't seen anything until you see her half naked…" Grimmjow brought his fist up and punched Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo's grip slackened, and Grimmjow took that chance to shove Ichigo away.

They were staring at each other. Ichigo was breathing heavily out of anger, and Grimmjow was nursing the side of his face.

Rukia was shocked that was for sure. She thought that Ichigo would want nothing to do with her, but here he was with Renji…Oh crap! Renji! Rukia turned to look at Renji who was seething with anger.

"Renji…" Rukia started.

Renji didn't hear her at all. He walked right past her, and charged at Grimmjow.

"Shit!" She muttered. It was a full out fight between the three guys. Unfair as it was (two to one), but Grimmjow deserved it. She wasn't going to feel sorry for him. She jumped when she heard something smash against the floor.

Rukia, being the closet to the door, heard some shouting outside.

__

"I hear it…down there…males…Mr. Jaegerjaques' room…"

Rukia gasped. _'Just my luck…I have about 20 seconds to stop a fight between three guys…'_

Rukia moved as close as she could without getting in the middle of it.

"Hey, guys…Renji, Ichigo, you need to stop now. I think security is coming…Don't ignore me you fools!" Rukia took another step forward, and reached out to Ichigo, who was nearest to her. He finally looked at her.

"Hey, Ichigo…I don't really feel like bailing you or Renji out of jail…We need to go…"

Ichigo looked at her and frowned.

"He-"

"Stop right there! Security…"

Renji and Grimmjow stopped their fighting and looked at the newcomers.

"Damn it!" Renji cursed.

Rukia pulled her shirt tighter around herself. Ichigo noticed this, and took off his jacket and gave it to her. Rukia graciously took it and gave him a small smile. He stared at her and then looked away.

Rukia looked at the floor as she put the jacket on. She couldn't believe she had some hope that maybe Ichigo wasn't as pissed at her as she thought…that hope was wrong. He would defend her, he just wouldn't look at her.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, is everything ok?"

Renji stifled a laugh. Renji looked around him. _'Does everything look ok? Dumbasses…'_ Renji thought.

"Everything's fine. We're just playing around is all." All three of them turned and looked at Grimmjow surprised. Rukia shook her head. _'That bastard!'_ She thought.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'What the hell does he have in mind?'_

The main security guard looked at Rukia and saw the state she was in.

"Everything ok Miss?"

Ichigo tensed and looked at Rukia. Rukia gave the security guard an innocent smile, that Ichigo guessed would probably make any guy fall for her charm.

"Like Mr. Jaegerjaques said, everything is fine. You know how guys are, they like to play rough…"

Renji couldn't hold his laughter in, so he faked cough. The expression on the security guy's face was priceless.

"Umm…" The man cleared his throat. "As long as everything's fine…"

Rukia nodded. Grimmjow took a few steps forward, and slung his arms over Rukia's and Ichigo's shoulders.

"Yeah, we're just having a little fun. Just wanting to see who's stronger. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell my parents about this." Grimmjow said.

"If that's what you want Mr. Jaegerjaques. I guess since there's nothing wrong, we can leave."

Grimmjow nodded. The security guards took their leave, and left the door opened.

Ichigo and Rukia immediately shrugged off Grimmjow's arms.

"What did I say about touching me!" Rukia growled.

Grimmjow just smirked. "You weren't complaining before."

Rukia made a move to go to Grimmjow, but Renji intercepted her.

"He's not worth it." Renji's voice was low.

"Oh, so you and Ichigo can have a go at him, but I can't? How is that fair?"

Ichigo watched the interaction between the two, and he couldn't help but feel bad for Renji. Rukia was anything but a simple girl. She was damn complicated. At least Renji had experience with her. He knew how to handle something like this. He didn't. He felt out of place.

"Hey, Ichigo! We're leaving."

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when Renji called him.

"It was great seeing you all. Now, Rukia…If you ever want to come back again, you'll know where I'll be." Grimmjow called out.

It took everything that Ichigo had not to turn back around and start another fight with Grimmjow.

* * *

They made it outside. It had stopped raining hard, and now it was just a gentle sprinkle. Renji thought he should give them a few seconds alone and walked a few feet ahead of them. Rukia was starting to take Ichigo's jacket off, but was stopped by him.

"Keep it."

Rukia smiled at him. "Thanks."

Silence came. Neither one of them knew what to say to one another. Rukia felt horrible for all the trouble she caused Ichigo. She never meant to be this much trouble to him.

"Ichigo, I'm so-"

"Don't. Just don't." Ichigo said. He took a step backwards, and looked at anything else but her. "I don't want to hear it. You've already said it."

Rukia scoffed. "And what? You don't think I mean it?"

"I know you do."

Rukia stared at him, her eyes held confusion. "Then what? I told you that I wouldn't be easy to deal with. And do you remember what you said? You said you could handle it. Who's the liar now Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes shot to her. Did she just say…? Ichigo took a step closer to her.

"I'm the liar? I never lied to you!"

Ichigo was stopped by Renji, who had made his way over when he saw the two starting to get into a fight..

"Don't Ichigo. Not now."

"Fine. I'll see you at school Renji." Ichigo didn't even bother giving Rukia a second glance. He turned around and started walking away.

Renji turned and looked down at Rukia.

"I can't take you home. You know that. You're staying with me."

Rukia nodded. Renji wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they started walking.

Ichigo was stopped at a corner, waiting for an opening to pass in the street. As much as he wanted to keep going and not look back, he couldn't. He turned his head to see Renji and Rukia walking off. His eyes automatically went to Rukia's back. His brows furrowed, and his jaw clenched. He thought that with Senna gone, maybe his life would be easier. Well, he was wrong.

* * *

Rukia and Renji entered the house, and went up to his room. Renji went over to his closet, and pulled out a white t-shirt and blue shorts. He tossed them to Rukia who caught them perfectly. Rukia motioned to Renji that she was going to go change in the bathroom. He nodded, and grabbed his clothes to change into.

Ten minutes later, Rukia came back into Renji's room. She saw Renji sitting on the bed leaning forward, with his arms resting on his knees, hands clasped together in the center. He looked up when he heard Rukia come in.

"Rukia we nee-"

Rukia shook her head. "I don't want to talk Renji. I'm tired." Her eyes were silently pleading with Renji to just listen to her.

Renji reluctantly nodded. He had a feeling she would say that, and he didn't want to start another fight. He would wait for an explanation as to why she went to Grimmjow.

Rukia flipped of the light switch and walked over to Renji's bed. She dropped herself on top, not even bothering to get under the covers. She closed her eyes tightly, and tried to go to sleep. She couldn't. All she saw was everything that had happened. The look on Ichigo's face when he found out…everything. She took in a shaky breath that Renji heard.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Renji, if I asked you to do something for me…Would you do it?"

Renji lightly laughed. "Do you even have to ask? You know I would."

"Hold me…"

Renji's eyes softened, and he moved so he was closer to Rukia. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly.

"Everything's gonna be ok. It's gonna be alright." He whispered, trying to soothe Rukia.

* * *

So here's the chapter. I feel pretty good about this one. I think it was a good ending for the whole "Lying" storyline. My favorite part out of the whole thing is probly the ending with Rukia and Renji...It's just so cute. That part was influenced by "My Never." How? Don't know. That's just how I work. It also influenced parts with Ichigo and Rukia in this chapter and the last one. See special thanks below!

I hope you like it…And hey, it's long! But do tell me if something doesn't go with another part., so I can fix it. I wrote the ending before the beginning…So…I did read over it, and it made sense to me. Hopefully it makes sense to you too! And…I don't do fight scenes, even if it's simple like what happened with Grimmjow and Ichigo…Yes, I know, you don't have to tell me, I suck. I also didn't put in much explanation in the search at all those places (movies, clubs, park). I felt they were unnecessary, I could be wrong, but that's how I felt. (shrugs)

I want to give a special THANKS to some bands who helped me write this chapter and the last. The things music can do…! So, Special thanks to Muse, Eve 6, and Tatu! I don't know if any of you watch "One Tree Hill" but if you do the song "Halo" by Bethany Joy Galeotti (Haley Scott) also helped me.

But I want to give a VERY SPECIAL THANKS to BLUE OCTOBER. They helped me a lot during this chapter and the last one. Especially the song 'My Never.' Beautiful song that just makes me teary eyed whenever I hear it!

Without these great artists, this chapter could have taken much longer to write!

****

So, please read and REVIEW! I really want to know what you all think. This chapter is very important to me, so please Review!

-Lesson for the day…Never agree to baby-sit a teething infant if you have never had any experience with them. It's not fun…My head hurts…Look's like I'm gonna have to ask for a raise…


	18. Chapter 18

Hello guys. Long time no see...Hehe...Sorry about that long wait...Writers block is a bitch. That's all I have to say. I honestly had no clue on how Ichigo and Rukia were suppose to react to each other...So that just got me frustrated. I'm not happy with the way this turned out...That makes me sad.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chappie. I still hope I have those readers.

Anyway, here we go.

* * *

Chapter 17

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Rukia groaned as the ringing of the alarm clock started to sound. She buried her head deeper into the pillow trying to block out the sound.

__

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Rukia turned over so she was facing Renji, who to her annoyance was still sleeping. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and started to shake him.

__

Beep Beep Beep

"Renji get up!" Rukia said as her eyes started to close. "Renji!"

Renji swatted her hand away from him, and slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked, voice rough with sleep.

"Turn off you're damn alarm clock!" Rukia shouted, as she cuddled into the pillow.

Renji started to close his eyes again. "You do it. You're closer."

"It's your house. You do it."

Renji groaned. "You suck."

Renji rolled his upper body on top of Rukia, and turned off the alarm.

"Ahh!" Rukia yelled. "Renji get off! Your heavy."

"No. I turned off the alarm clock. Deal with it." Renji stated, not moving.

Rukia squirmed under Renji. It was a futile attempt. Renji wasn't budging. Rukia groaned.

"You better not be falling asleep on me Abarai!"

Rukia was met with laughter.

"It's not my fault your so tiny."

Rukia moved so that she was facing up. She glared at Renji while grabbing an extra pillow.

"Take it back!" She threatened.

Renji smirked.

"Or what?"

Rukia was about to retort when they both heard a noise from downstairs. Renji looked at her questioningly, and Rukia shrugged.

"Renji!" A voice called. "Are you upstairs?" The voice was getting closer. "Renji!"

"Is that-" Rukia started.

"Tatsuki…Shit!"

Renji sat up abruptly, accidently sitting on Rukia's leg.

"Ow! Renji, you idiot!" Rukia started to push Renji off of her.

"Sorry! Sorry. Come on. You need to hide." Renji stood up and pulled Rukia along with him.

"Why?"

"She's not suppose to know you're here. This is why it was only me and Ichigo looking for you last night. I didn't want to get the others worried."

Rukia looked at Renji annoyed. She knew he had a point. She didn't want any of the others to know what had happened.

"Fine. Whe-"

The door started opening, and Renji acted on instinct. He pushed her down onto the floor. She landed with a soft thud.

"Hey, Renji." Tatsuki said as she entered the room. "Everything ok? I thought I heard something?"

"No. Nope." Renji chuckled nervously. "Everything's fine."

Tatsuki smiled as she walked around the bed and closer to Renji.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked on high alert.

Tatsuki ignored him, and kept walking. She finally made it to him, and looked at Rukia, who was on the floor scowling.

"Anything I should know about?"

Rukia stood up. "Other than the fact that I'm going to kill your boyfriend…"

Renji sighed as he stood between the two girls.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. What are you doing here Tatsuki?"

"What no kiss?" She smirked. Renji pulled her to him, and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Hey. There's an innocent girl in the room"

Tatsuki pulled away and smiled. "Innocent?"

Rukia just shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

Tatsuki set her bag on Renji's bed, and pulled out a school uniform.

"I got a call this morning…from Ichigo." Tatsuki stopped and studied Rukia's reaction.

"Oh." Rukia put on an indifferent front. On the inside though, she felt heavy.

"He told me that I should come over, that you were here…and that I needed to bring an extra uniform." Tatsuki handed the uniform to Rukia, who nodded her thanks.

"I'm gonna go change." Rukia exited the room in hurry.

Tatsuki watched Rukia leave with a concern look etched onto her face.

"What happened Renji?" She turned and looked at him. "Can you tell me that?"

* * *

Rukia closed the bathroom door and placed the uniform on the counter. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, she looked tired, and had dark circles under her eyes. She inwardly cursed when she realized that she had no make-up. Hopefully, Tatsuki had some. She moved away from the mirror and sat down in front of the door.

Everything was coming back to her. She put her head in her hands, and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't believe it. How was she going to face Ichigo…? He had called Tatsuki…Did that mean that he cared? Maybe. She hoped he did.

She never meant to hurt him. Not at all. What hurt her was their last meeting with each other. She just had to go and open her mouth though…

__

"Who's the liar now Ichigo?"

Did she actually say that? Rukia ran a hand through her hair. She didn't blame him for anything at all. Everything was her fault. She was going to fix it. She just didn't know how.

She didn't know what was so compelling about him that she just wanted to make it right. If this was before, she wouldn't have even bothered trying to make it right. Even when Kaien was around, she probably would have just said sorry, and that would be it.

What was it that made Ichigo special? She wouldn't deny the physical attraction to him…She shivered when she remembered yesterday when they were at his house. The kiss…She shook her head, getting that thought out.

Maybe the reason was, he just wasn't like the others…caring what people thought. He didn't listen to Senna or anybody else about her. He made that decision on his own.

_'This is hell…' _Rukia thought. She stood up, and turned on the shower.

* * *

Tatsuki stood, leaning against the wall opposite Renji, who was putting his school uniform on.

"Are you going to answer my question? You've been ignoring me for the past ten minutes."

Renji slid on his shirt, and started buttoning it up. "It's not my place Tatsuki."

Renji was hoping that she would just stop talking. He didn't want to lie to her, that's why he thought it better to just not talk. She just wouldn't get the hint. Why couldn't she just understand?

"She's my friend. I have a right to know!"

Renji grabbed his tie and swung it around his neck. "I know, but this isn't something I should share."

Tatsuki was silent.

"Renji…" She sighed.

Renji closed his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Tatsuki, don't. Just drop it. If she wants anybody to know then she'll tell them."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, and sat next to Renji. She knew that Renji was right. She wrapped her arms around Renji. He looked a little stressed, and she didn't want to add to it.

"Fine. Just tell me not to worry, and I won't."

Renji wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry." With that said, Renji's lips lowered to Tatsuki's.

* * *

Rukia finished tying the tie on her uniform. She sighed as she opened the door to go back to Renji's room. The sooner they left, the sooner the whole day would be over.

She opened Renji's door and stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned around with her hand over her eyes.

"Umm…Lock the door next time you fool!"

Renji pulled away from Tatsuki and smirked. "Whatever. You should knock next time first."

Tatsuki laughed as she fixed herself up, and stood up. "You can turn around now."

Rukia slowly turned around, peeking through her fingers.

"I hate you all." Rukia muttered as she brought her hand down to rest it on her hip.

Tatsuki laughed. "I'll be downstairs."

Before Tatsuki could leave the room, Rukia stopped her.

"Do you have any make-up?"

Tatsuki shook her head. "Sorry, maybe Orihime has some."

Rukia sighed as Tatsuki left the room. She felt Renji wrap his arm around her.

"You ok?"

Rukia shrugged. There wasn't really an answer to that question that Renji would like. She gave Renji a small, sad smile and pulled him towards the door.

"Lets just go and get this day over with."

Renji nodded.

* * *

The walk to school was uneventful. It was a little more quiet than usual, but that was to be expected.

Tatsuki walked ahead of Rukia and Renji, giving them space. It was better that way in her opinion. Renji was right. If Rukia wanted her to know she would tell her. Tatsuki wasn't stupid though. She knew it had something to do with Ichigo, especially after the phone call from this morning.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hello." Tatsuki said still half-asleep. She snuck a glance at the clock._

_4:45._

_Her eyes widened._

_"Hey Tatsuki, it's me." Ichigo's voice was low._

_"Ichigo?" Tatsuki started, confused. "What's going on?"_

_"Umm, it's nothing. Can you just do me a favor?"_

_Tatsuki sat up, giving Ichigo her full attention._

_"Sure, what is it? And why do you sound funny?"_

_"I'm pretty sure you have an extra uniform or something. I need you to take that over to Renji's."_

_"Renji's…Why?"_

_"Just do it. It's for Rukia."_

_Now, Tatsuki was getting suspicious._

_"Did something happen, Ichigo? You sound sorta funny, and your being-"_

_"Tatsuki just drop it." Ichigo started. It sounded very much like he was angry. "Whatever happened is none of your business."_

_Before Tatsuki could retort Ichigo had hung up._

_-End Flashback-_

Tatsuki shook her head. She knew Ichigo was moody, but still. She sighed as she spotted him up ahead with all their other friends.

* * *

Rukia looked up ahead, and saw none other than the person she hurt…Ichigo. She stopped walking.

She was suppose to be tough, right? She was suppose to be able to handle anything, right? So why did she feel so weak? Why was it that Ichigo could make her feel this way?

She turned around, so her back faced him.

"Renji I don't think I can do this. Not so soon."

Renji took in a deep breath. He had a feeling this might happen.

"You know you can. You're a strong person. You can handle this. Besides, it's just Ichigo."

Rukia gave Renji a pointed look.

"That's the point. I think he needs more time." Rukia said as she shifted from one side to the other.

"You're just gonna have to do it. Better sooner than later right?" Renji turned her around, and pushed her forward.

As her and Renji got closer to the group, Rukia started to lag behind. She was nervous as hell. She didn't want to see Ichigo, yet she did. The one thing that she couldn't get out of her head, was how he would react to her. He had all night and all morning to think about what had happened. Now it was time to see it for real.

"Hey Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed, just like her usual bubbly self.

"Hey Orihime…guys…" Rukia muttered as her eyes went straight to Ichigo.

At this point, everyone in the group knew that Rukia and Ichigo were together. They looked at Ichigo expectantly, waiting for him to make some move towards his girlfriend.

Ichigo looked up, when he felt their eyes on him.

"What?"

Everyone looked away except Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, and Orihime. Renji moved to stand behind Rukia and Tatsuki to keep himself from jumping at Ichigo. Orihime frowned and looked over at Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia…" Orihime started slowly as she started to recall something from the night before. "Last night…I got a call form your sister…"

Rukia's eyes snapped towards Orihime. "W-w-what!?" Rukia stuttered. "You got a call from who?" Rukia could feel the panic rise within her. She started to pat the pockets on her jacket, feeling for her cell phone.

When she couldn't find it, she turned around and started searching Renji.

"What did she ask you?" Rukia demanded.

"Umm, she asked if I knew where you were. She sounded a bit worried."

"Dammit Renji! You don't have you cell pho-" Rukia was stopped by a sleek black slider phone appearing in front of her. She turned and her breath hitched.

It was Ichigo.

"Uhh…" Rukia trailed off.

"Here," Ichigo offered her his phone. "Call your sister."

"Thanks." Rukia mumbled as she took the phone. She walked away from the group for privacy, all the while Ichigo's eyes never once leaving her form. When he saw her take a seat on a step, he casually walked over to her.

"…I'm sorry. I was hanging out with Renji…I lost track of time…I know…I said I know!…It won't happen again…Yes, I'll be home after school…Don't worry…I got to go, bye." Rukia sighed and rested her chin on her right hand, the phone clutched in her left.

Ichigo sat down next to her.

"More lies?" He asked, voice sounding bitter.

She cringed. "I guess I deserve that."

Rukia handed him his cell phone. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo scowled. "I know."

"I do mean it, you know."

"I know."

Rukia faced him. She didn't want to hear the same answer over and over again. She would rather him yell at her than hearing "I know." What kind of answer was "I know" anyway?

"Can you say anything else?"

Ichigo scoffed. "What would you rather have me say then?"

"Something. Anything. I can take it."

"You do remember that the last time you said that you slapped me."

"And you don't think that you deserved it?" Rukia questioned.

Ichigo ran a hand through his messy hair. "After what you did, no…but I have to agree with you. What I said was wrong, and I do regret it. I went to far…"

"Oh…"

Silence followed the two for a few seconds before Rukia broke it. "Ichigo…"

"Hmm." Ichigo finally turned towards her. He reluctantly met her eyes. He was afraid that if he looked into her hypnotizing violet eyes that he would fall under her charms, and forget everything that had happened.

"I…I don't want us to be over."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly covered it up. He really thought that they would be over. With what he said, and what she did…

Was it wrong that he didn't want them to be over either? A sane person would have ended this relationship the moment everything was revealed, but he didn't. Maybe deep down he was hoping that she would redeem herself or something.

"It's still so new, and I like whatever we had before all this mess started. You're different and I-"

His eyes narrowed then, and he cut her off. "Is that the reason you want to be with me? Because I'm "different"?"

Rukia's was shocked at the frustration and anger in his voice.

"What? No Ichi-"

"When you come up with a better reason, come find me!" Ichigo stood up, and left Rukia sitting down on the step by herself.

"I guess today is just not my day." Rukia silently said to herself.

* * *

The group stood shocked.

"That was tense." Uryuu remarked.

"I wonder what happened…" Orihime mused as she turned towards Renji with an innocent expression on her face.

"Shit!" Renji exclaimed. He grabbed Tatsuki and left. He didn't want to be surrounded by people who were going to want to question him about Ichigo and Rukia. That was their business, and it was private.

Orihime sighed as she turned back to Rukia. She frowned when Rukia stood up, and jogged towards the front entrance.

"You ok, Orihime?" Uryuu asked, concern lacing his voice.

She nodded. It was just a natural reaction to be worried about her friend.

"Everything's going to be fine. If something was really, really wrong, I'm sure she would tell you."

Orihime wrapped her arms around Uryuu. She was very grateful that she had a nice, caring boyfriend like Uryuu.

* * *

Rukia cautiously opened the door that read 'Administrative Office.' The secretary, Kiyone, looked up.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Umm, I was hoping I could see Headmaster Ukitake…"

Kiyone nodded. "One second please." Kyione went and pressed a button on what, Rukia guessed, was an intercom type thing.

"Headmaster Ukitake!"

"Yes, Kiyone?"

Rukia felt calmer than she had all morning just by hearing his voice.

"Miss Kuchiki is here to see you!"

"Oh? Please, by all means, send her in."

"Right away sir!" Kiyone pressed another button, and quickly motioned Rukia to the door. Rukia mumbled a thank-you, and went in. The door softly closed behind her.

"Well, Miss Kuchiki, what brings you here?"

Rukia plopped down on the seat across from him, and set her bag down by her feet.

"I mad a huge mistake, and I don't know how to fix it. I don't even know if I can." Rukia clasped her hands together, and set them in her lap. "I talked to him earlier, but I only made it worse. I ju-"

"Hold on, hold on." Ukitake said as he held up his hands.

"What?" Rukia said breathlessly.

"Slow down. Take a deep breath…good…"

Rukia slowly breathed out. "You know that never helps."

He chuckled. "Well, it' always a start. So, what happened? You seemed to be doing fine yesterday."

"I just…I messed up." Rukia hesitated. As much as she just wanted to tell him everything that had transpired in the last few days, she knew she couldn't. What if he told her sister, or worse, her brother.

Ukitake had an idea of what was going on through her head. He sighed.

"I can't help you unless I have some knowledge about what has happened. I need you to trust me. What is said in here stays in here. It stays only between us, unless you give me permission otherwise, or if I feel that this is serious enough that I need to involve your sister or brother."

Rukia looked into his warm, trusting eyes. His voice held nothing but sincerity in it. She believed him, and with that thought…she broke.

* * *

Ichigo slumped down into his seat in first period. He felt drained. The meeting with Rukia didn't go the way he thought it would. Hell, he didn't even know how he wanted it to go.

His eyes veered towards Rukia's empty seat. And then to the clock hanging on the wall. She wasn't even in class, and it was going to start soon. He couldn't believe that she just wasn't going to show up. He looked forward, trying his hardest to ignore her seat. At first, he was man enough to admit that he felt bad for what happened earlier. He understood what she meant, but something just over took him. He said things…but if she wanted to work this out, she would be here. End of story.

He growled in frustration. The bell rang as he let his head rest in his arms on his desk. So maybe he wanted to see her again. Even if they were still in the fight. Even if he didn't talk to her, or vice-versa, he wanted to just see her. She flat out lied to him, making him feel like an idiot, but he couldn't help the feeling that stirred within him when he saw her. The saying, "You want what you can't have" came to mind. That saying was never as true to him as it was now.

Did that make him a fool?

He clenched his fist as he thought of how her face looked earlier. Hurt was so blatant on her face.

God…He was so confused. The emotions going through him were just so…there was no explanation for it. He wasn't making any sense to himself. He had never felt so vulnerable before…and he hated it.

…

And he hated her for making him feel this way.

* * *

Rukia sat smoothing out her skirt. She had just finished telling Ukitake _everything _that had happened. She avoided his eyes as she told him, and even now, she still was. She didn't want to see his face.

"Well, that's certainly alot."

"Oh, yeah. Seems no matter how hard I try, something always has to come and ruin it...or more like someone."

"Well, look at it this way, at least no one seriously got hurt."

Rukia sighed. "Maybe not physically, but emotionally..." Rukia trailed off. She knew that he got the point.

"That's true."

Rukia finally looked up at him. "So, you're not going to tell...are you?"

"I want to. I really do, but seeing as how no-one really got hurt, and you're still almost fine...I won't."

Rukia let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, but I really must say that you need to talk to Ichigo."

Rukia stood up, and made her way over to the window. "I want to, but I'll just make it worse. That's what happened earlier."

"I understand that, but you can't be scared to-"

Rukia cut him off. "I'm not scared!"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Okay...maybe...just a smidge...How could I not be though? I liked what we had going on. It was simple, in a way. Exciting, fun..."

"But no relationship is perfect. There has to be some problems in it."

"I know that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know!" Rukia exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air for emphasis. "I honestly don't know!"

Ukitaki gave her an understanding smile.

"Maybe, " She started. "I never expected something so bad like this to happen. I mean, I lied once. He found out, and it was bad. What if we can't get past it? That this was all it would ever be? What of he doesn't even want to try?"

"You never know if you don't talk to him."

"He hates me."

Ukitake chuckled. "Now, I doubt the boy hates you."

"I'm being to dramatic arn't I?"

When he was about to reply, Rukia cut in.

"Don't answer that, please. I already know the answer. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'm not suppose to act like this."

"But sometimes, you can't help it. You're young."

"But that's no excuse. I've used that before, it holds no more weight."

He leaned forward hands resting on the desk.

"Are you sorry? Really sorry for what happened?"

Rukia went, and sat back down.

"Yes. I mean it with everything."

"Then that's all you can do. Until you talk to him. Make him see your side of the story, make him understand."

Rukia groaned. "Easier said than done..."

Ukitake stood up, and got himself some water. "That's life Miss Kuchiki. Life is never easy. Water?" He asked as he held out a glass.

Rukia nodded. She took the glass from his hand, and took a sip.

* * *

First period passed by with Ichigo not knowing what had happened in it. His mind was occupying other thoughts. School just wasn't important at the moment. When he entered second period, he dropped his stuff down, and went to the window.

He watched all the other students going around. No worries. He wished he was like that. Girlfriends greeting their boyfriends without a care in the world. He doubt he would ever have thought. Maybe he was just unlucky when it came to girls. Hell, Senna was even easier to deal with, but it wasn't as exciting. What fun was a relationship if it wasn't exciting? It had to be complex didn't it?

Ichigo counted to ten mentally. His fist was just aching to hit something.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo's head snapped up to see Renji.

"What?"

"You've seen Rukia?"

"No, she wasn't in first."

That caught Renji's attention.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"You heard me. She wasn't in first." Ichigo sighed. He really didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Damnit Ichigo! If you did anything to-"

Ichigo cut Renji off. All the anger he had been feeling just came rushing out.

"Why does it have to be me Renji? Huh? Why is it that I have to be the one to do something wrong?"

"Hey, Ichi-"

"I get it. Your so blinded for your love for her that she can do no wrong in your eyes. She's just a motherfucking saint. The next time I see her, I'll make sure to apologize to her. I mean, everything that happened was _all_ my fault. She didn't do anything."

"Ichi-"

"She's just so perfect, isn't she? Yea. I mean then again you are a _little_ biased, seeing as how you do love her and all. I mean I feel bad for Tatsuki. Who knows you might just drop her, and go for Ru-"

Ichigo never got to finish what he was going to say. Renji's fist went straight to the side of his face.

Renji was glaring at Ichigo, as Ichigo breathed heavily. His hand was massaging his jaw.

"Shit…" Ichigo muttered.

"Well, well, well…I'm sorry you two, but I'm going to have to send you to the headmasters office."

Ichigo and Renji looked back at Urahara. He must have came in when they were still at it.

"Whatever's going on with you two work it out. Not here though. Go." Urahara motioned towards the door.

Renji grabbed his bag, and walked out.

"Go." Urahara demanded at Ichigo when he mad no move to leave. Ichigo rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag, and left.

* * *

Renji and Ichigo now sat outside the headmasters office with Kiyone looking at them disapprovingly.

Renji glanced over at Ichigo.

"What the fuck is with you?"

Ichigo hit the back of his head repeatedly against the wall.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just out of it."

Renji nodded. "She can do that to a person."

Ichigo mentally cringed at the mention of Rukia. He at least felt lighter. Maybe he got somethings off his chest, even if they were completely ridiculous. Maybe he could actually talk to her without all that anger. Maybe.

"Listen, Renji…"

"Don't. It's unlike you to apologize, so don't start now. Besides, I know you didn't mean it."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, but what I said about you leaving…" Ichigo didn't finish it.

"Yeah, you deserved that hit. I told you. What I feel for Rukia is strictly brotherly love. I love Tatsuki. I would never leave her, and she knows my history with Rukia. She knows how I used to feel, but she trusts me. She knows I love her. That's all she needs."

"You have a good relationship with Tatsuki."

"I do. I mean, if any other girlfriend walked in on their boyfriend with another girl in their room, on the floor near their bed…"

"I get it." Ichigo mumbled.

"Quite a hit though."

"I know."

"But, I can still do better." Ichigo cockily said.

"You wish." Renji scoffed.

"You want to bet?"

"Ye-"

Renji was cut off to Kiyone clearing her throat. They looked over to her.

"You can go into the Headmasters office now."

Renji nodded, and they both stood up, walking towards the door.

* * *

Renji was the first to walk in, and froze mid-step. Ichigo, not paying attention, bumped into Renji.

"Renji, what the-"

Ichigo stopped talking as he looked at Renji, who looked a bit freaked. He followed Renji's eyes, and landed on Rukia's small figure. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she tapped her shoe against the hard wood floor, eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on Renji.

"So, Headmaster…why don't you take Kurosaki, and I take Abarai."

Renji gulped. He was suddenly feeling very cold.

* * *

**A/N:**...Well my friends...that was it. First off, I'm sorry for the long wait again...and then...(sighs) I am so not satisfied with this chapter. I forced it out. I had some written...and then writers block struck me again...and then I just forced it out. Hopefully it came out good...Who knows, I might just re-write it...I don't know. I'm so confused with myself...to top it off, my week hasn't been that good. It's been one of those weeks.

Don't fret about the line that says, "And he hated her for making him feel this way." That will come into play, hopefully, next chapter. So don't get all angry at the moment. It will all be okay!...Hopefully...XD

Sorry for any punctuation, spelling, grammar mistakes...

So, you know the drill. **READ AND REVIEW!! All kinds welcomed...Seriously, tell me what you think. **If it was bad, then tell me it was bad. If some parts were good, and some were not so good, tell me. Let me try and make this chapter better, or the next one.


	19. Author's Note 2

Hey guys.

Just want to say Merry Whatever You Celebrate!!!

And I want to apologize for the long, _long, _and when I say long, I mean _long_ wait for the next chapter to this story. (I mean, seriously...it's been almost three months. I'm so bad.)

There are two, no wait, more like three reasons for the wait. Reason One, I was busy...sometimes very busy, so I didn't get a chance to write...and then for some personal reasons...Blegh. Reason Two, I had the worst case of writer's block. I would sit down and try to write but nothing would come out or whatever did was the worst things possible. Reason Three, I was just lazy. When I couldn't think of anything, I guess I just let myself get down and didn't want to write.

I'm glad to say that I'm better now though. My writer's block is slowly starting to go away (thankfully!) and I feel more in a writing mood. FINALLY!!

So, no...I didn't abandon this story. I'm still in love with it.

I do want to give a SPECIAL THANKS to my friend xSolitude's Shadowx...She's helped me a ton. She's one of the reasons I'm getting back into writing again. She's helped with my writer's block.

So, all-in-all, I'm going to try my hardest to get a new chapter out for Homecoming on New Years Eve. Hopefully, I still have some of my readers.

Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys!! Hope everyone had a rocking Christmas and a New Years Eve!! Oh, yeah and before I forget…HAPPY 2009!!! New Year already. I honestly can't believe it. Ha. Well, just want to say SORRY again for the long wait between updates. Hopefully you all like this chapter. I had major writers block for this one. Eh, hopefully…no more writers block for me!_

_This is dedicated to all the reviewers…especially xSolitude's Shadowx. Thank you so much for helping me better the first half of this chapter. I'll always be thankful. If not for you, this chapter would not have happened!!! _

_Sorry about any spelling, grammar, punctuation errors. Enjoy!_

_---x--_

_**CHAPTER 18**_

_---x---_

"_So, Headmaster…why don't you take Kurosaki, and I take Abarai."_

_Renji gulped. He was suddenly feeling very cold._

---x---

"I don't think so Rukia. I mean, I should talk to the headmaster…right?" Renji looked at Ukitake, his eyes relaying a silent plea. He did not want to face whatever Rukia was going to throw at him.

Ukitake chuckled. "I'm going to have to agree with Miss Kuchiki, here. If you were going to listen to anyone, it would be her. Don't think that I won't talk to you afterwards, though, because I will."

Renji mumbled something unintelligibly under his breath.

"What was that Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing!" The red head exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender.

Rukia walked forward, glancing momentarily at Ichigo. Her brows furrowed as she saw the dark mark on the side of his face. Her eyes went back to Renji as she grabbed his tie, yanking him forward, dragging him ruthlessly out the door..

Ichigo watched as they walked-or, in Renji's case, pulled- away, leaving him alone with the headmaster. He couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face at the comical scene that was displayed before him.

"Well now, don't be shy. Have a seat, and tell me what happened."

He glanced over at the headmaster's pleasantly smiling face and frowned.

---x---

Rukia pulled Renji into a little adjoining room and shut the door. She quickly turned back around to face him, an accusing look in her eye.

"What the hell happened!"

"Well, lets se-"

"What the hell was that on his face!" she interjected, jerking a thumb at the closed door.

Renji winced. "That was what we call a bruise. A bruise is-"

"I'm not stupid Renji! I know what a bruise is. A bruise! What the hell!"

"Don't get all angry at me! It wasn't my fault!" He defended.

Rukia snorted. "Oh, I'm sure."

"Oh, I love that you have so much faith in me. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at him! He _is_the reason you're feeling like shit!" Renji watched as an emotion he couldn't decipher crossed her face. He froze, realizing what he had said. "Oh, damn. Rukia…I'm sorry. I shoul-"

"No. It doesn't matter. Just," she paused as she took a breath. "just tell me what happened."

"Okay," Renji started. "he started saying some things he shouldn't have…and it just got out of hand. I got angry…"

Rukia bit her lip and moved closer towards Renji, looking up at him expectantly.

"What did he say?"

He groaned. "It doesn't matter."

"Renji…"

"Rukia…"

Rukia went to a chair near the door and sat down slowly, her eyes never straying from Renji's rigid form.

"Renji, I'm going to ask once more, and I want you to answer me. What did he say?" The tone of her voice left no room for argument.

"Nothing really important. All of it was untrue." He paused as Rukia gave him a look, but he just held up his hand to silence her. "I guess everything just got to him, and he sorta snapped. I was already wanting to give him a piece of my mind, but when he said that I would leave Tatsuki to be with you…_I_ snapped."

Rukia's eyes widened. "He said that?"

Renji nodded, moving towards her. He leaned against the wall next to the chair. "I couldn't believe it myself. But that guy is seriously going through some crap right now."

Rukia let her head fall back against the wall. "I don't blame him." She mumbled.

Renji turned down his head sharply. "Look, just because you fucked up doesn't mean that he can go and spout all this crap. Same with him being angry."

"Renji, just do me a favor and give him a break." She looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes. A look Renji couldn't deny.

"Fine." Renji begrudgingly said, arms crossed. He didn't really think that he should give Ichigo an easy getaway, but he would do this- if only for Rukia.

Rukia stood up, and pulled Renji into a hug.

"Thank you." She said softly. Renji rolled his eyes.

"He better watch what he says though…" Renji let off. He had a feeling she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I'll talk to him, okay? Don't worry."

Renji wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"I guess we should go back out there." Renji turned and opened the door, letting Rukia walk out before him.

---x---

"Well, it was wonderful getting to talk to you Mr. Kurosaki, and please, let's refrain from the violence here in school."

Ichigo stood up nodding. "Of course. It was a lapse in judgment, and it will not happen again."

"Very well, I shall give you and Rukia a pass for your class at this time. Second period if I'm correct. Mr. Abarai, your turn."

Renji's mouth opened.

"What? I thought if I talked to her that was it. I didn't think that you were serious about me having to talk to you."

Rukia snorted as Ukitake chuckled. She walked over to Ukitake to get the pass out of his hands.

"He probably thought I would soften you up. Good luck Renji!"

"Renji, I'm-" Ichigo started.

Renji waved his hand in dismissal. Ichigo nodded his head. An understanding was met, and that comforted Ichigo. At least he didn't really have to explain himself out loud.

Renji sighed as he took his seat in front of Ukitake's desk.

"So, where do I start?"

---x---

"So you have the pass, right?"

Rukia turned her head slightly. "Yep." She replied holding it up between the two. She bit her lip in thought. She hated this thing, whatever it was, between the two. Not only that, it was affecting others as well. What happened between Ichigo and Renji shouldn't have happened. She felt slightly guilty for it no matter what Renji said.

The two continued walking as an uncomfortable silence resounded around them.

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his hand absently, lost in thought. Things were just awkward between the two of them now, he tried to convince himself. At least, they were for him. But what could he do about it?

Well, the most important question was, _did _he even want to do anything about it? His eyes veered towards the petite girl next to him. Yes. Yes, he did want to do something about it. There was just something blocking him from acting on it. Was it fear? No. It couldn't be that. He was not scared of anything. Why would it be that anyway? He had nothing to fear, especially about Rukia…But…He shook his head. It was not fear. It most definitely was not that.

Then what was it? He couldn't name it, and he'd be damned if that would be stuck in his mind all day.

He kept on walking until he noticed that there was only one set of footsteps echoing in the abandoned hall.

Curious, he turned to see Rukia looking out the window.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he moved closer to her. "What are you staring at?"

"Hey," Rukia looked up at him, completely ignoring his questions and firing one of her own. "It's a nice day out don't you think?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion, and looked out the window himself.

"I guess. Why?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a bench that was situated close by.

"Listen, we _need _to talk. We can't avoid this. _I _can't avoid this. I'm pretty sure that you need to talk about it too. You can't just go saying these ridiculous things that can provoke someone."

"You're referring to the Renji thing."

"Yes." Rukia stood up and held out her hand. "Let's just leave. Somewhere we can talk without other people all around us."

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia…I don't think that's a good idea." He was tired. Physically and emotionally tired. That crap with Renji took a lot out of him. He just wanted to go straight home and sleep. Though…her offer did sound tempting.

Rukia studied his features. A mix of emotions were in his eyes, but she knew for a fact that she could see a bit of longing in them.

"You know you don't want to say no." her voice came out a whisper.

Ichigo looked at her small dainty hand. She had a point. Apart of him didn't want to say no even when he knew he should. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Where are we going?"

---x---

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Rukia pulled the door shut behind her and took a step aside, watching noiselessly as Ichigo looked around.

"It's nice."

She chuckled. "Sure. From what I've seen of your place, it's almost the same."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I'm sure your place is still more extravagant."

Rukia motioned for Ichigo to follow her as she led him into the conservatory.

"That's my family for you. Make yourself comfortable, please."

He took a seat, and watched Rukia go to the side bar.

"Do you want some water or…" She trailed off.

"Water would be great."

Ichigo stood up, feeling out of place sitting alone, and made his way to the fireless fireplace. His eyes gazed over all the pictures that were stationed on the mantle, taking in some images of when Rukia was younger, and then finally landing on one.

He picked it up and looked at it closer. There was Rukia with another guy. Someone he didn't know, and they looked awfully snug. Rukia was in front of the guy looking up at him. The guys arms were around her waist, and he was looking down at her. At a quick glance, it almost looked like they were about to kiss. For some reason, that didn't sit right with Ichigo. With his jaw clenched he turned around, picture still in hand.

His eyes went straight to Rukia, who was sitting on the couch with the glasses in hand.

"What's with that look?" She asked, slightly taken aback.

"Who in the hell is this?" There was a slight edge to his voice that she wasn't expecting.

He held the picture up for her to see, as she set the glasses on the coffee table and made her way towards him. Her eyes never strayed from his as she took the picture from his grasp.

"Do you make it a habit to snoop around other peoples houses?" Her voice was filled with humor until she looked at the picture now encased in her hand. She stiffened.

Looking straight ahead, she walked around him and placed the picture back where it belonged.

"I thought Hisana put that away…" She didn't turn back to face him right then. Instead, she stayed tense looking at the wall behind the picture.

"Who is that guy?" Ichigo's voice came out less harsh sounding and more understanding. "You look…" He paused trying to find the right word to use. "close."

Rukia took a silent, shaky breath before turning around. "He's nobody."

He silently watched her as she went to sit back down. He followed her idea and sat down next to her looking ahead. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He wanted to know, but then again he didn't want to push her.

Apart of him couldn't help but compare whatever was going on between the two to his relationship with Senna. The fighting part. Though this was different. With Senna he found himself getting tired of the fights with her, but it was different with Rukia. For some reason, he found himself not tired of them. They just made him on edge.

What was wrong with him? Wasn't he grateful for leaving Senna because of how their relationship was? But here he was, getting into the same thing with Rukia. Thus came the frustrating part. Why did he not care?

Not liking the silence anymore, Rukia repositioned herself so she was facing Ichigo. Giving a heavy sigh she spoke.

"Ichigo…"

The said man glanced over at her.

"That guy in the picture is not…important right now. What's important is us."

He ran a hand through his hair and asked the question on his mind at the moment.

"_Is_ there still an us?"

Rukia reached her hand out towards the coffee table and grabbed his glass of water.

"I already told you. I want there to be." She answered, giving his glass to him.

"Yeah, because I'm _different_." He scoffed, recalling her words from earlier in the day and grabbing the glass.

Wincing at the apparent bitterness in his tone, she tentatively reached out her hand and rested it on his forearm.

"That did not come out right. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. I meant it as a-"

"A good thing?" He cut in.

"Yes, but from the way your making it sound, it's almost as if it's the worst thing I could say. I thought that being different was a good thing?"

"It is."

Rukia watched as his closed his hand in a tight fist.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know!!" He exclaimed, yanking his arm out from Rukia's grasp and standing up. "I don't know."

Rukia sighed for umpteenth time as she watched Ichigo pace near the fireplace.

"Ichigo, you being different _is _a good thing. That's something I need now. Someone who can ground me when I'm all…you know?"

He stopped pacing and started listening to Rukia.

"I'm a complicated person, at least I think so." She chuckled. "A lot of things have happened, and they've really effected me."

A quick image of the photograph of Rukia and the still nameless face flashed in his mind.

"I've done quite a few things I regret, including the situation with your sister. I was wrong."

When she mentioned his sister, that was when Ichigo wanted to stop.

"I don't want to talk about that."

Rukia let out a strangled sigh.

"Have you even talked to your sister?"

He looked at her and saw the accusing tint in her eyes.

"No."

A simple and straight forward answer. He didn't want to talk about it, and he'd be damn if she made him.

"You're stubborn."

He raised an eyebrow at the annoyance in her voice.

"Ichigo…If you won't talk about that situation with me, will you at least talk about it with your sister? When it comes to this, it's obvious that you won't listen to me. I can only hope that you'll listen, and I mean _really _listen to your sister."

Silence overwhelmed the two as they just stared at each other, trying to decode each other. She frowned and turned the other way. Ichigo didn't like that. He wanted to see her face.

"It's frustrating."

Rukia's head quickly whipped back over to him.

"What is?"

He moved back to the couch and sat back down, closer to her this time.

"Listen…I want-" Ichigo was suddenly cut off by Rukia's hand on his mouth. He tried to speak, but his voice came out muffled.

"Shh!!! Do you hear that?"

Ichigo yanked her hand off of his mouth.

"Hear what?" He whispered gruffly.

"It sounded like a car pulled in?"

"What the hell! Do you have ears like a cat or something?"

He got no reply. Instead, he earned a dark glare and another hush sound.

Rukia's eyes widened when she heard a door close.

"Yes. I'm taking the rest of the day off. It's for personal reasons. If anything happens at the shop make sure to call me…" Hisana's voice floated into the room from the kitchen.

"I thought no one was home!" His voice was low.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I thought no one was home!" He said louder than before only to get a be quiet look from Rukia. Nonetheless, she answered.

"No one _was_suppose to be home. Hisana was supposed to be at work…Oh, crap! She's coming!"

Ichigo sent Rukia a panicked look. They were suppose to be at school. Not here in Rukia's house. What was worse was that he had no clue how the sister of his kind of girlfriend would react to him being here.

"You need to go." Rukia stood up abruptly, pulling Ichigo with her.

"Go!" His voice was laced with shock. "Where the hell am I suppose to go!?"

Rukia's eyes went towards the hallway where Hisana's voice sounded closer. She sent Ichigo a "good going" look before groaning.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the stairs are on the other side of the hallway where your _sister_ is currently residing."

Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"I know where the stairs are, you idiot! All I can think about is you needing to leave!"

"Is someone there?"

The couple's heads swiftly turned towards the entrance to the room. The voice was closer than before. The two gave each other one last look before Rukia reacted on instinct. Before Ichigo knew what had happened, he found himself on his back on the floor…

"Rukia!!" Hisana's voice sounded surprised. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school."

'_Well,'_Ichigo thought as he dropped his head to the floor. _'At least Rukia has some sense of good timing…'_

"I felt bad about not calling you last night when I stayed the night at Renji's. I wanted to make it up to you, so I thought we could just hang out today. It will only be one day of school that I'm missing…"

"Rukia…" Hisana started as she turned around to place her things on a table near the entryway.

Rukia used that time to sneak a glance at Ichigo, who mouthed something to her.

**You pushed me down?**

She shrugged.

What did you expect me to do?

"I just-"

Rukia's head went straight to Hisana.

"What were you just doing?"

Rukia's mouth opened then closed.

"Doing what?"

The older of the two sisters narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You were-"

"No I wasn't!"

Hisana cocked her head to the side while frowning.

"Hisana, why don't we just go into the kitchen and get something to eat?"

The frown left Hisana's face and a small smile replaced it. Yes, she knew that Rukia shouldn't be missing school, but it's not like she could change it. The older sister stared at the younger one and decided that she was going to make the most of it.

"Sure. Lets go sis!"

Rukia smiled as she watched Hisana's retreating form. In a swift movement, Ichigo was up and by her side.

"You couldn't have thought of anything else?" He hissed.

"It was instinct."

He growled and grabbed his things that were stationed on the side of the couch out of sight.

"I think I should go." He concluded.

"Yeah, I agree."

She walked him to the entrance to the hall but stopped when Hisana's voice rang out.

"Rukia! What are you doing? Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute! I'm putting my things up!"

The two paused making sure Hisana wasn't coming. When she didn't come, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her towards the front door.

"We didn't get to finish talking."

He sighed. "I know. Maybe some other time." He dropped her wrist and opened the door. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Rukia nodded.

"That's fine."

He was about to leave when Rukia pulled him back. She made sure he was looking straight at her.

"Do me a favor and talk to you sister."

He didn't answer. Instead, he shook her hand off of him and grabbed it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try."

The corners of her lips pulled up in a grin.

"That's all I'm asking for."

He shook his head in amusement, and turned around to leave. Rukia stood there until something crossed her mind. She quickly went outside and called out for him as loud as she could without attracting attention. He turned around.

"Thank you."

He drew his brows together in confusion.

"For what?"

"For taking a chance and coming with me."

He smirked. "Then I guess you're welcome!"

She rolled her eyes and went back inside, walking past everything and making her way into the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. There was an array of food items on the counter top.

"What's all this?" Rukia asked, eyeing all the food.

"Well, seeing as how you took 4 hours doing who knows what, I decided to get this ready, so we can have our sibling bonding time. I think it's long overdue."

Rukia hopped up on a stool, sitting next to Hisana.

"I think you exaggerated too much." Rukia reached out and grabbed a fork, sneaking a piece of cake into her mouth. "I agree, though. I think we are long overdue for some bonding time."

---x---

Ichigo threw open the door to his place and strolled in, shutting the door behind him. He threw his bag down by the door and made his way to his room. He plopped down on his bed burying his face into his pillow.

So many things have happened in such a short amount of time. He broke up with Senna, started a new relationship, and found out that his sister almost got raped by some guy that he didn't even really know. Not to forget that said girl in new relationship knew all about it.

Needless to say, he was exhausted.

He thought back to the picture that he had held in his hand earlier. The way Rukia reacted to it made him want to know more about her. He wanted to know who that guy was. He flipped over so he was lying on his back facing the ceiling.

So, now there were two thoughts that needed his attention.

Thought one, were he and Rukia still together? He closed his eyes in thought. She wanted to be, that was something he did know. So, it all fell on him. What he wanted. A decision needed to be made and soon. So…?

After a few moments of in-depth thinking, he finally came to a conclusion. It was worth a shot. Apart of him felt bad for just leaving her hanging and confused. He was going to give it a try, but he knew that he was going to have to make her promise that she would _never_ lie to him again.

He let out a deep sigh as the next thought loomed over his head. Talking to his sister. That was one thing he couldn't avoid. As much as he wanted to. But if he was ready to start over with Rukia, he sure was ready to start over with his sister. After school today, he decided, was when he was going to confront his sister about this whole situation. Maybe, hopefully, after this, he could just forget this happened and move on.

---x--

There it is! Hope you liked it and that it was at least semi-decent. Not much to say except SORRY again. Haha. So let's help me start the new year in a great way…by what? None other than **REVIEWING**!!!

So drop a review and tell me what you thought…even if you hated it. ^_^ So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! They will, as always, be greatly appreciated!!

Umm…I think that's all! Thanks!!


End file.
